Hell's Song : Heaven's Melody
by Saltbae
Summary: Nobody really wants to die, however, we never get to have a choice in it. At the ripe age of sixteen my two chronic and very deadly diseases finally offed me. Then I woke up. With wings. Things got weird after that. [Oc x ?] (Rated M for Language and Graphic Violence) {Rewrite of Fallen Angel}
1. Prologue

Chapter 01

Prologue

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

Before I begin speaking, let me tell you that this little 'before' story swill sound depressing…very depressing. Just know, it isn't. I had a good life despite most of it being hooked up to a machine. With that out of the way, let's begin.

Like I said, most of my life had been hooked up to a machine thanks to the good old pumper malfunctioning. A heart murmur was what they originally thought it was when I first came in when I was six. They soon found out that wasn't the problem, though.

Coronary Artery Disease. Something not common in six-year-old kids, but apparently it wasn't unheard of. Don't know how they fucked up that with a simple heart murmur, but they did. Yup, I had an incurable heart disease at a very early age in life. Want to know the kicker? Apparently, that wasn't the only thing wrong with me, as we later found out a little after my eighth birthday. Nope, life decided to give me another thing that isn't common in children.

Pulmonary Hypertension. It makes the right side of my heart work harder to pump blood through due to my lungs being stupid. You know, the heart that already has a chronic problem?

Doctors were baffled. Sure it wasn't uncommon for someone to have a heart problem would also have a lung problem. I was eight at the time, though. I was a kid. I was dying before my life even started.

I know I said this wasn't supposed to be depressing, but all I've spoken about so far are the bad things. Let's go on to the lighter side of things, though.

Family.

The one constant thing in my life that was always there for me when they could. My parents and two sisters couldn't always be there, sadly, but they were there as often as I could.

My father was a world renowned author of books about the ocean and such, while my mother worked as an Oceanographer and traveled a lot. My two sisters were also pretty well known, despite them being so young.

I had two sisters, each of them having some extraordinary talent. The first one was Winter. She was the thirteen-year-old art prodigy. Her life-like drawings was something most adult with years of training couldn't even hope to accomplish. She may be young, but she already has several scholarships to art schools around the world as she has been in various art tourneys and galleries. Very successful at such a young age. That was Winter.

Going onto my other sister, Fall. As you can see, my parents had themed names for us. Anyway, Fall was the book, smart kid. She was twelve years old and already attending high school. She's had various IQ tests done and every one of them went well beyond what is considered normal. She was a straight A student that also had scholarships to various colleges around the world. She one day wants to be a doctor apparently.

Then you have me, the girl with the heart problems. I wasn't anything special really. If we were going with the theme of my sisters with being overachievers, I think I could easily win at being the most unhealthy girl of the family. My name was Summer, a pleasure to meet you. Please, not the was part of that. I also was a sixteen-year-old girl (shocked I lived this long? So were the doctors).

Despite being related. We were all very different. No, I'm not talking about how our brains or bodies functioned either. Even in the looks department. I blame how my parents look so different that we were like night and day, none of us looking too much alike.

Winter was the tannest one of the family, despite her never going out. She had several freckles on her face and large glasses. Her hair was short and a very dark brown, almost black, that was cut so it was longer in the front than in the back. Her eyes were a beautiful icy blue, though, which did fit her name pretty well. She was the average height for her age and had a more athletic build.

Fall was lighter than Winter and didn't have any freckles at all. She had perfect eyesight, was too tall for her age, and was also pretty skinny, almost like a twig. She had ashy blonde hair and the same, icy eyes that Winter had.

Once again, you have me. The odd one. This, though, can't be helped. Sunken in cheeks, thin platinum blonde hair, and dull sea green eyes. My skin was a sickly pale color and my body was short, too short due to not being able to really grown up properly. Bones protruded out of certain areas of my body as I was in a bed all the time, usually being fed through a tube. I hadn't always looked this wretched, but in the past few months, my conditions had gotten worse.

About two months ago the doctors broke the news that it didn't look like I had much longer to live. The family broke down then, all except for me. I already knew I could feel it, and I had accepted it.

Now here I was, in my hospital room, all alone. My family had gone out to an art gala for Winter and promised they'd only be gone for a day and a half. They didn't expect me to slip by then, as I had been able to hold on for so long. I had expected to be fine as well.

I didn't exactly feel it, as I was on various pain medications to numb the chest pains, but my labored breathing lets me know. It was time to let go. I could barely reach my arm up to wrap around the pendant my parents had gotten me. A small sun. My sisters each had one like it as well, though it corresponded to the season they were named after. It had always been special to us. Something to help keep us together even when separated.

I could hear the door open and glanced over to see the doctor and the nurse. I didn't feel like smiling, I was too tired. Breathing was too much effort that I didn't want to put in. They were fiddling with the machines and I knew they were going to try and revive me. It wouldn't do anything, though.

I was a bit sad, my mother was currently pregnant with a little girl. Eight months pregnant to be exact. I was hoping I'd be able to meet little Spring when she was born but looks like her big sister wouldn't be able to see her.

My eyes began to feel heavy, as though they were filled with lead. I sighed a bit, the last ditch attempt to breathe as I closed my eyes. The sound began to fade out slowly and so did sensation. Then there was this warm feeling. Like when you were little on a cold winter day and you mother put a blanket in the dryer and then wrapped it around you. A gentle, soothing warmth that was comforting.

 **"** **So here we are, the end of the line."** A voice that sounded a lot like mine said. I still had my eyes closed and it felt like I was floating in the blanket now. I hummed din response.

"I never expected death to be so serene," I said as I relaxed. I didn't mind this. If this is what death was, I would happily be wrapped in this warm embrace for eternity.

 **"** **Though your time in your world is over, you still have things you can do."** The voice spoke out and this earned my interest. Oh. Now, what was that, other self?

"Like what?" I asked in a tired voice as I felt a tingling sensation.

 **"** **Anything you want. This is, after all, your afterlife."** The voice spoke and I chuckled a bit.

"Surprise me." Where the last words to escape my lips. I didn't expect much. I was dead, after all, so what could happen now? Perhaps I would be reborn or go to some beautiful haven where I could do whatever I want. I've always wanted to go running. Or swimming. I heard it's a lot of fun to go swimming.

Then that warmth was ripped away from right underneath me. My eyes shot open in surprise as I had not been expecting this. It was bright, once more, and I could see the faint outlines of trees and a lake in the distance as I fell. I was free falling.

"Oh, shitake!" I shouted as I comically began to wave my arms around a bit in an attempt to magically fly. That's when I felt it. A tugging on my back. Like I had to stretch or something, a natural instinct in a way. I flexed my back muscles and felt something soft, and large coming out of them.

Suddenly I wasn't falling anymore, more or less soaring. I was shocked. Like what had happened? I looked over my shoulders and there they were. Large, bright white wings. Sadly I wasn't exactly able to observe them as much as I would've liked because I realized I needed to learn how to fly.

Do you know how awkward it is trying to fly for the first time? It's like flexing your back muscles in an awkward position multiple times. It was not what I'd describe as an easy task. Then I tried to land once I noticed I was closer to the forest floor. Emphasis on the tried. It really consisted of my tapping my foot to the ground in an elegant style to land, then tumbling face first into the ground.

"Owchie," I said as I to my knees and rubbed the dirt from off my face then looked around me. Yes, I was indeed in a forest, right next to a lake to be exact.

I got to my feet and couldn't help but feel a bit off. I knew I was short, but I felt even shorter now. I also had the added weight of giant wings on my back and a strange tickling in my face. I hobbled over to the lake and bent down, looking inside of it. To my surprise, I was young. Younger than I had been. Far healthier as well.

I looked to be around seven, with rounder cheeks though as if I were a healthy, normal kid. My platinum hair seemed almost white, so it was more of a frosty platinum. My eyes, that were normally dull, were now the vibrant sea green I had only ever seen in baby pictures of me. Slight freckles on my pale skin, not sickly pale either, it looked a lot like my father's skin tone, as he never really got out much.

My hair as thick and went to my lower back, something I hadn't ever seen it do. Before it was always in a blunt haircut, as it was prone to breaking off. It was also never thick, despite everyone in my family having thick hair. Is this what I would've looked like if I wasn't so sick? I doubted it, I assumed a lot of this otherworldly glow I had was probably because I was literally an angel now.

I raked my fingers through my hair lazily and noticed something that I somehow missed. Gosh, I was just noticing all sorts of new things about myself. Around my head, like a circlet, were these feather-like things. Was that what an angel halo actually looked like, feathers that went around the head but didn't connect in the front. Kind of flared out in a way. I blinked a few times as I looked closer and moved the long bangs from my face and noticed my ears were pointed. Was I an elven angel or something?

As I inspected myself closer I noticed that my nails were shiny, as though I had a clear polish and French tips on them. Wow, angels were made to look good I guess because I had never looked like this. Then there was the small, golden chain that hung loosely around my neck. A bright orange gem surrounded by embellishments that made it look like a sun. I still had my pendant. I would say I was almost a different person if my facial shapes and body proportions weren't the same.

I shook my head a bit, not knowing how to react to this. I stood up and noticed I was wearing a white sundress that went up to my knees and from the feeling it had an open back. I would've thought it was highly inappropriate for a seven-year-old, but considering I had giant, protruding wings coming out of my back it made sense. Speaking of wings.

I looked back at them, pulling them closer. They were how I always expected angel wings to look like. Fragile, elegant, overly fluffy, and I could make out every single feather. They were thick wings that were each as long as my own body, if not longer. They were also a pure white, like freshly fallen snow.

"Okay well this makes no sense, I really shouldn't be an angel." I murmured to myself as I touched my wings, they were soft and felt like my hands could go right through them. Odd.

I didn't think I was a horrible person and that's why I shouldn't be an angel, it was more or less I hadn't been religious in any sense nor had I ever actually done anything in my life. I was just there.

I just shook my head, as I didn't feel like bothering with it. What has happened has happened. Besides, I had been bed ridden since I was six years old, I guess I kind of deserved to be an adorable angel, even if it wasn't going to last long. Couldn't be too sure, know?

Still, I couldn't help but feel walking around with giant wings on my back and a winged halo would draw attention if others didn't look like this. I flexed my back, as I had before, and felt them disappear, as well as letting my head by a bit lighter. I blinked a few times. Was it that easy?

I looked back in the water. My halo thing was gone, ears were normal and human, and my wings were gone. The ethereal glow I had earlier was also gone, making me look more like a normal human being. Thank god.

With that, I decided it was time to set out for civilization, or something akin to it.

* * *

 _Okay, guys, so this was originally written when I was still in my freshman year in high school (I'm now graduated and attending beauty school). This story was one I had really enjoyed writing but never made it too far (eight chapters to be exact). Now I'm rewriting it and going to make it more comedy based since I enjoy writing odd and funny things._

 _The character is totally Mary Sue-ish though, just a warning. I'm sorry that's how she was originally written (much worse actually I somehow made her better yet she's still horrible) so bear with it._

 _Also, before I forget, I know nothing about medical diseases I literally googled these things because technically this is a rewrite of a rewrite and...let's just say I gave her a heart problem and it's really weird but, like I said, trying to keep true to the horrible story I wrote for shits and giggles._

 _Hope you enjoyed, I own:_

 _\- Summer_

 _\- Winter_

 _\- Fall_

 _(The characters not the seasons)_


	2. Back to the Hospital

Chapter 02

Back to the Hospital

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

Being healthy was…amazing. You wouldn't believe how it just opens up the world to you. I could walk around without needing to stop and breathe every few minutes. I could run, jump, sing, anything I could ever want to do I could. Which is why, as I was currently skipping a bit, I was singing a song I had seen on the hospital TV many times.

"Somebody once told me the world was going to roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kinda dumb with a finger and her thumb, in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead." I began singing the Shrek song as loud as I could since I could while giggling like an idiot between verses. I had just hit the chorus when I noticed the forest was thinning a bit.

Perhaps this meant I was getting closer to a civilization of some form. I was excited to get to a new place as they would most likely have food, and as someone who was fed through a tube most of her life, I was dying to try some real food.

I don't exactly know how long I had been walking, but I managed to sing three songs from the Shrek Soundtrack by the time I caught a glimpse of something in the distance.

It looked to be two figures and I opened my mouth and waved one of my arms in the air to get their attention. A naïve move, yes, but I was a lost girl in the forest who had no idea what the world outside of a hospital was like. I needed some assistance.

Before I could even utter a single word the men disappeared and I cold metal on my neck, making my blood run cold and my whole body froze.

"Who are you?" A voice, not too young and definitely not too old, said from behind me and I blinked a few times as I tried to wrap my brain around what just happened. Those men had to be a good couple of feet from me, and now there was one right behind me and the other is somewhere I don't know.

"W-wha?" Was the only thing I was able to sputter in my shocked state and I felt the cold metal pressing closer to my neck, almost cutting it right open. This guy was surly not beating around the bush.

"I'll ask one more time, who are you?" The voice spoke again and I coughed a bit awkwardly as I swallowed some saliva and tried to say something.

"I-I'm uh. I'm lost." That wasn't a name…I was a genius.

"Name and village." He said and I shivered. Why was this dickhead so hostile to me? I looked like a seven-year-old kid and I was clearly lost, so why was he putting a knife to my throat upon meeting me.

"I don't know." I squeaked out and paused. I did know my name. It was. Oh god. I had been saying my name and my sister's…what were their names again. Something along the lines of…I don't know. I blinked a few times, wondering why I couldn't remember. I tried to trudge up some things, their faces…anything. I couldn't remember them. I knew I had two sisters…soon to be three…who were they?

I remembered idiotic things like watching Shrek at the hospital, dying in bed, getting my necklace. I couldn't remember anyone's face or name. Hell, I could barely make out my own face and even that was getting fuzzy, slowly just blurring into what I looked like now. This wasn't normal.

"Why can't I…remember…?" I spoke mainly to myself in my baffled state as I was so confused. How did I forget, I hadn't even been dead for long. Is this what happened? You forgot who you were and who everyone you cared for was? That didn't make much sense.

I felt the knife slowly go away and then a face was in front of mine. Critical brown eyes were staring into my own as if trying to assess if what I was saying was the truth or not.

I was scared. I wouldn't deny it. I blinked a few times as I held my breath, waiting for the man to speak.

"Have you lost your memory?" He finally asked and I nodded my head a bit.

"I…think so. I can remember some things but…" I could remember my house layout, novels I had read, songs I liked, movies I'd watched, and that's about it. Foods, I knew those. Basic math and language skills. I didn't know anything else.

"Do you know where you're from." The man was still on guard but seemed to be more sympathetic. I got a good look at him. A young man with an odd forehead protector, wide eyes, and his hair was short and spiky. He was handsome, I'd give him that.

"No…where am I?" I was only getting more confused as time went by and I wasn't sure how I liked that.

"You're in Konohagakure." He explained to me and I blinked. I didn't know where I was or anything, but I did know that sounded foreign.

"Kono-wha?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, not knowing what the fudge it meant.

"Did you hit your head at all, are you injured?" He asked as he then went to inspect my head; I froze at the contact.

"I did fall…I don't think I hit my head that hard." I explained, remembering my graceful tumble from earlier. He hummed after he finished checking me for injuries then looked next to him. That's when I noticed the second figure standing there.

It was another tall man who had silver, spiky hair and a large mask on, covering his face.

"Should we take her to the Hokage or the hospital?" The man clearly didn't know what to do. He seemed awkward around me, and I assume it's because I was some kid that randomly appeared.

"Hokage." The man behind the mask said and the moment he did the man without the giant mask whisked me away. I don't know how, but one moment we were in a clearing, and the next we were in an office of some sort. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to register what just happened.

The man with the mask was also in the room, next to a guy with a red hat on steroids or something.

"Who is this you've brought me." The man asked and he lifted his head a bit. I could see he was clearly old and probably someone very important.

"We found this girl inside the training grounds. She seems to have amnesia and doesn't have a chakra signal." The man without a mask explained and I blinked a few times.

"Chaka-wha?" I asked as I blinked. Another foreign word. I had a feeling I'd be saying the first part of a foreign word and just adding 'wha' at the end just so people knew I had no idea what they were referring to.

"How did she get in the village undetected?" He asked, his fingers laced together and he looked directly at me in a suspicious kind of way.

"We're unsure." The man next to me explained and I looked over at him before coughing and raised my hand. The Hokage person looked over at me and nodded.

"I kind of just…fell. From the sky. Landed near a lake. That's all I remember, though." I explained to him and this made everyone who I could see their face give me an odd look. Clearly falling form the sky wasn't a common occurrence here.

"You fell from the sky?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yes, sir," I said a bit awkwardly at all the attention on me. I blinked a few times and the old man sighed.

"Do you have a name you could go by?" He asked as he thought of what he could do with me. He was at a loss, as it wasn't normal for a child to drop from the sky and this seemed to be a high-security kind of place.

"I can't remember, sir." I kept tacking on the 'sir' at the end in case this was some really important figure that I wouldn't want to upset.

"Well, we have to be able to call you something…" He mused out loud, as he was soon not seeing me as a threat, but as a kid who happened to have lost all her memories.

The room was silent for a while until the old man spoke up, "How do you feel about the name, Katsuko?" He asked and my eyes widened. Was he giving me a name? It made some sense as they had to call me something; still, I wouldn't turn down a name. Anything was better than being nameless.

"O-okay." I stuttered a bit, blushing as I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react. It wasn't a normal thing for someone to randomly give you a new name, so I didn't know how I was supposed to react.

"Take her to the hospital to get checked up, I'll find out what to do with her afterward." The Hokage said to the masked man and he nodded before he was suddenly right beside me again and we zipped to another location. Magic man.

Suddenly I was being shoved into the arms of a nurse who looked very confused at seeing me and a masked guy. The one without a mask explained to her a few things, though I couldn't hear him, and was then taken to a random room for testing.

I wasn't really happy about being stuck in a hospital again, and I'm sure the doctors could tell from the scowl on my face. I was finally healthy and I somehow ended up back here. I didn't fight them with their tests, though, and they seemed surprised I knew most of what we were doing already. It wasn't like I had gone through them a bazillion time. Sad I remember that and not my name.

"Everything seems to be normal other than a few things." The man spoke as he looked me over and I blinked a few times. What could possibly be off about me? Did I not have a pulse since I was dead?

"What's wrong?" I was not looking forward to being diagnosed with another condition. Come on now, I just died. Couldn't I be healthy for once?

"Your blood seems to coagulate at an abnormally fast rate. It doesn't seem dangerous, but we'll have to keep an eye on it." The doctor said as he looked over the charts and I sighed. Yay for me, more medical conditions.

"You also seem to have odd bone malformations in your back, you don't seem to have a chakra system…or at least it isn't big enough for us to sense, and you're extremely underweight." He began to list off. Okay, so the bone malformations are most likely due to I have wings (I wasn't sure where they went when folded, as I touched my back and only felt abnormally soft skin there) but underweight was a bit off putting.

"Underweight…by how much?" I asked and the man looked at me and back to the paper. He seemed to be having a hard time comprehending why it was since I didn't exactly look overweight.

"With your height and age, you should be about eighteen kilos…" He started and I wasn't really liking how he had to pause, "You weigh one kilo." He said slowly and I blinked. Isn't that like…underweight for a newborn baby? The moment they found that out they should've been on high alert and checked some things over. What the fudge was wrong with these guys?

"Shouldn't I be in extensive care then?" I asked and he shook his head as he continued.

"That's the thing, everything else about you seems to be normal. Heart rate, blood pressure, reflexes. Since you seem to be fine and functioning I can only assume this is something that runs in very specific clans. None that I've ever heard of in Konoha though." He explained to me and I blinked. Clan? Like warrior cat clans? I wasn't following this at all.

"We'll inform the Hokage that you'll be needing to stay for a few nights for extra tests." He explained and almost as soon as he said that someone appeared. It was a guy wearing a mask, but not the same one I had seen on the silver haired guy. This man still had brown hair, though, could it be the same guy?

This seemed to catch the doctor off guard as he looked at the man and they walked out of the room to discuss stuff about me. After a couple of minutes, they both came back inside.

The guy with the mask didn't leave. He actually just stood in the corner as I was being tested, as we went from one room to another, and as the man did this odd glowing hand trick that only made me jumped out of my seat a little bit. I couldn't be too judgmental since I had wings, but still. It was weird.

Once all the tests for the day were done I was taken to a room where I would no doubt be staying overnight. There was an extra chair in there, and guess who sat in it? Mask man. I sat on the bed in my hospital gown and looked directly at the man. It was now dark outside and sleep was pulling at my eyes, but I hadn't eaten yet and was still specious of the man.

A kind looking nurse came in with a hot bowl of soup and another with rice and put it in front of me and looked at the masked man as if about to ask him if she could get him anything, but he put a hand up and shook his head. She then left us.

I stared at the bowl that was filled with a brown soup-like concoction with some green onion and odd floating white bits. The spoon they gave me was huge and I held it in my hands for a moment before dipping it into the liquid.

I brought it up to my nose and sniffed it. I could feel the steam from it hit my face and the aroma of it wasn't bad. I finally brought it up to my lips and took a sip.

A minute passed by as I took in the taste. I couldn't even remember the last time I was given actual food. Normally the only thing that passed my throat was water. It was an amazing taste, simple yet delicious.

I then looked at the rice. I had seen it in TV shows and such but never got to eat it. Once again, fed from a tub most of my life since my body couldn't do much except hurt.

There was a stick type thing and I picked it up, staring at it. I furrowed my eyebrows. There was a line going down the middle of it and part of them was coming together. Was I supposed to pull them apart?

"Am I…supposed to eat with these?" I asked the man in the mask with a confused look. I was about to just stab the rice with it and see how well it would work when he finally got up from his chair. His footsteps were silent and I didn't know he was right there until I felt someone take the stick out of my hand and I jolted a bit. The food on my lap moved but the man stopped it from spilling everywhere.

He then put the sticks so they were in my sight and split them down the middle like I thought you were supposed to do. He then held it in an awkward looking way in his hands and opened and closed them. I blinked as they were handed to me.

I tried to mimic how he held them and failed miserably, them falling onto my lap. I kept trying, though, as I was persistent, and couldn't be outsmarted by a pair of sticks.

Once I had a decent grasp on them, though I still felt like they'd slip out of my hands at any moment, I went to get rice. This was a whole new challenge. What type of person would think this is easier than a fork?

After several attempts, I managed to pick up about three grains of rice. I smiled at my accomplishment as I stared at it and looked over at the man with a happy look. I saw him move his hand into his head and I swear he laughed a bit, making me frown and look away.

"Whatever," I said as I ate my two grains. I knew the rice would take a while for me to get through so I decided to just work on the soup for now.

By the time I finished it had been a good two hours…most of it was trying to eat the rice. I did it by the way. No thanks to Mr. Mask Man. I put the tray on the bedside table near me and covered myself up with m blankets, turning to the side and closing my eyes.

After a few minutes, I heard the clicking of a light and the room was dark. I don't think the man was prepared for how fast I suddenly got up and ran to the light switch, turning it on. I stood by it for a minute and then glared at him.

"No…I don't know you and I don't trust you. Light stays on." I said in a bit of a childish manner. I didn't know the guy, though, for all I know he could easily be a serial killer. I didn't even plan on going to bed tonight as I didn't want to pass out around him.

I walked back to my bed and covered myself up with the blanket, turning to my side so I could watch the guy sitting there. He noticed my staring as I wasn't letting up. I could feel sleep tugging at my eyes and I almost passed out if he didn't move, snapping me back into awareness. I glared at him, half my face concealed with the blanket.

"I knew that I was the one who was under suspicion as I was a random person who magically fell from the sky, but still. Let me be paranoid. I don't know when I passed out, but I did keep up a good fight against sleep for a while. Hell, I was pretty sure I could see sunlight peeking through the curtains of the room at some point. Sadly I couldn't stay awake all night and knocked out.

I was shaken awake by a doctor. A few more tests were done on me, the masked man still didn't leave, until the doctor concluded that nothing was life threatening. Not even the blood coagulation.

"So…what now?" I asked but as I did I saw someone walk through the door. The old man from before, and another person. Someone who I wished I didn't see. Bright green spandex was not something people should casually wear out.

"Katsuko, how are you feeling?" The old man asked and I eyed him wearily, not knowing what was going on.

"Fine," I stated quickly, looking at the spandex monster in the room.

"That's good to hear. I have some news on your living arrangements." He explained and I gulped, having a feeling I knew what it was.

"Okay…" I spoke softly, not breaking eye contact with the man who was just a fashion disaster. A bowl haircut and caterpillars for eyebrows. So disturbing.

"For the time being, you will be living with one of our jounin, Mighto Gai." He said as the man came over and looked at me. His smile was so bright it was almost blinding.

"A jou-wha?" I asked, not bothering with the guy as once again another foreign word was said. This place wasn't at all like where I used to live. I had noticed this last night as the words on some things were written in some other language, not to mention their culture and names. It was all so confusing. What confused me most is why they didn't _speak_ in another language.

"It's nice to meet you, young Katsuko. I'm Mighto Gai, and from this day onward I'll be watching over you." He said as he pointed to himself and gave a huge grin. I blinked a few times and then looked at the Hokage. I was about one hundred percent sure he was sending me to someone who would decide if I was a threat or not…but this guy? He's…odd.

"It's…nice to meet you?" I couldn't even sound enthusiastic about it as I was so shocked.

"You seem to be a bit down in spirits. I know what will cheer you up. How about we do five laps around the village?" He asked and I chocked on my own spit and hit my chest.

"Um, how about no?" My voice quivered a bit. I did say I wanted to be able to run again, but not like this.

"Come on now, let's show the village the power of youth!" He said and it was clear the man wasn't right in the head. I looked back at the Hokage and he seemed to be amused at this. Was the spandex dude even a human? I was beginning to question it.

"Or we could show them the power of an inside voice." I sarcastically commented, making the masked man who was still in the room stifle some laughter. The Hokage seemed to also be amused with this and cracked a smile.

"I leave her to you, Gai. If you need anything, let me know." The Hokage said as he began to leave and I was about to call out to him when I felt someone yank me to my feet.

"Bwah." Was the elegant noise that came out of my mouth as I regained my balance and the man was just smiling, hands on hip.

"Come on, now. Let's go!" He was serious about running around the village. He grabbed onto me as he jumped through a window, I wouldn't lie and say I didn't scream. Once we were on the ground he held my hand and began running. My legs were basically flying uselessly behind me until he slowed down enough for me to run alongside him.

We hadn't gotten far when I started to feel tired and broke into a sweat. I was still in my hospital gown for lord's sake (luckily it covered everything and I had bloomers underneath…yes, I wore bloomers it's what the hospital gave me.

It was still an odd sight, seeing a girl in a hospital gown being dragged around a village by a man wearing spandex. How nobody decided to help me out was beyond me.

My feet, mind you they were barefoot, hit the ground as I ran and it did hurt a bit. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore and speak up.

"I don't think I'm in the proper a-attire for a r-run," I said between breaths and suddenly he stopped, making me run into his back. He then looked at me and low and behold, I wasn't. Thanks for noticing. Really appreciate that.

"My apologize, Katsuko. I was too eager to go on a morning run that I seemed to have forgotten you just got out of the hospital." He said and I could only stare at him with a blank look. Oh my gosh, he was an idiot.

"Yes, just got out of the hospital. Most people rest after being released from the hospital, you know?" I asked as I huffed a bit, trying to catch my breath.

"Of course, here, hold on." He said as he got into a piggy back position. I wasn't sure at first but decided it was better than walking. I wrapped my arms around his neck and as soon as he took off I regretted it. Luckily he was holding onto me, as I would've flown off. The speed he was going at before and the speed he was going at now were two different things. I don't even think it was humanly possible to run this fast. Within minutes we were in front of a decent sized house that looked normal other than a few workout things in the front.

He slowed down as he walked into the house and it really did seem normal other than, like the front yard, there were things to work out with.

"This is your new home, Katsuko." He said as he put me down and held onto me until I could stand on my own, as the running montage here wasn't something I was used to and felt a bit sick.

"Great," I said sarcastically as I looked around the room. My new home. I wasn't really looking forward to this…or was I? I didn't know anymore.

* * *

 _Oh wow, two chapters in and already I've beaten the word count for the original. Yippie. So here's the first official chapter. Sorry, the last one was centered on character building and such. Hopefully, this was more entertaining. From now on chapters are going to take a while to post (I'll try to post at least once a week, which is hard with school but still). I plan on doing 10,000-word chapters. This was just to go through all the boring stuff. Fun things start soon, I promise! Leave a review if you liked this and have a great day!_

 _I own:_

 _Katsuko_


	3. How About No?

Chapter 03

How about no?

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

Dying once wasn't that horrible, perhaps the second time would be better. Those were the words I kept telling myself as I had to wake up at…I'm not sure but the moon was still awake so there's that. No some may be questioning how I could possibly wake up in such a horrible way while living in Gai's home, but it's actually very simple.

Did you know that spandex can be very blinding when caught in a very specific light, also known as the unearthly gleam of someone's teeth? Well, I didn't think it was possible until I met Gai. Now I know it's a fact and one that I don't enjoy as I woke up with a light glaring into my face and that stupid grin on his face. Needless to say, I wasn't a happy camper.

Clothes were thrown onto the bedside table of the guest room…or my room now I guess, and Gai told me to be ready in ten. That means take a shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, brush your hair, and be presentable in ten minutes. No.

I think it took me a good ten minutes just to crawl out of the warm covers of the bed I was in. I was still in my hospital gown (and god forbid the bloomers) and looked at the clothes he had given me. I was pleasantly surprised that they weren't spandex but somewhat more normal. It was a t-shirt and some shorts. I wouldn't be surprised if he had to ask a neighbor for clothes as I doubted he actually owned anything this normal.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom and started the water, waiting for it to heat up. While it did that I decided to look into the mirror, staring at myself. It was still strange to see me looking so healthy and normal. Weird.

"Katsuko, are you almost ready?" I heard the booming voice from my caretaker and I bit the inside of my lip as I searched for a reply.

"No, not even close," I called out as I hopped into the warm shower, happy to be able to stand in a shower without having a nurse right outside of it. Oh, it was so nice. Then I realized my dilemma. To most people, it probably wouldn't be a big deal, but now that I was healthy I was going to pamper myself and treat this body like it belonged to a goddess…I mean mostly so I don't have to go back to the hospital but also because I've never been able to take care of myself and damn it felt nice too.

Anyway, as I looked at the products in the shower I realized he was one of those guys. A single bottle with a label of 3-in-1 shampoo was sitting there. Nothing else. Just a single bottle. Oh, and a razor. Can't forget the razor.

I looked at the bottle, reading it over. Apparently, it worked as a shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Some men didn't know the first thing about hair care. I'd have to speak to Gai about this later, but for now, it was perfectly fine to use this. Didn't have much of a choice. I lathered up my hair and then rinsed before getting out, noticing a spare towel he must've left earlier that morning.

Once I finished what most would consider a normal morning routine, minus the breakfast, I walked out of the bathroom, hair still damp and dripping and I saw Gai sitting on the ground. Okay not sitting, he was doing sit-ups. It did have sit in the name, though, so I assume it's like the same thing.

"Morning," I said in a tired voice as I rubbed my eyes. Even after I took all that time to get ready, the sun still wasn't even peeking out from the horizon yet. Gosh, what time did he wake me up at?

"Good morning, Katsuko! How are you!" He made it sound more like a statement than a question, but I went along with it as I frowned a bit.

"I'm tired…what time is it?" I asked him as I looked at a clock or something before he spoke up.

"Five thirty." He said and I paused as I slowly glared at him. That means he must've woken me up around five o'clock, maybe even four thirty depending how long I was in the shower.

"You need to see a shrink or something because you, sir, are insane," I said as I pointed to him, one hand on my hip as I had a bored expression plastered on my face. This seemed to only make him laugh and I swear if I was a more violent person I probably would've thrown something at him to stop it because I really wasn't a morning person.

"Haha, such a youthful sense of humor so early in the morning. Hope you get used to waking up at this time, though, as most people are wide awake in this village." I called major bullshit on this. Sure I couldn't exactly look around since his house was kind of isolated from the village (I'm sure he was exiled here by the people who were actually sane and didn't feel like dealing with him early morning, like myself).

"Okay, ya sure. So what do you do for a living?" I asked him with a frown. His house wasn't overly impressive, simple layout with two bedrooms, a kitchen, living area, and dining area, and two bathrooms. Simple place. He still had to do something to afford it, though.

"I told you yesterday, I'm a jounin of Konohagakure." He said with a jolly smile and I sighed, still not knowing what the hell that was.

"I would've thought you'd realized by now that I have no idea what that is. Amnesia, remember?" I said as I pointed to my head and waited for him to explain.

"It's a ranking for the ninja around here." Hold up for just one millisecond. Did this man just say 'ninja'? Like the assassins in that one place that I can't remember from my world since I don't remember shit. I do remember they're supposed to be assassins or something.

"A…ninja?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow, wondering if he could elaborate as it wasn't making any sense at all. Thought you had to be, I don't know, SILENT, to be an assassin. This man, he really couldn't be one.

"You don't know what a ninja is?" He asked, seemingly shocked but still way too cheerful. Can I just point out for this whole conversation he hasn't stopped doing sit ups? Ya, he's a weirdo.

"Aren't they like…assassins?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head and he laughed a little before going into an in-depth explanation.

"That is one job of a ninja, however, it's not what everyone does. We complete missions for the village and help protect it and the citizens." Okay so not really in-depth, but a simple answer to a simple question I guess.

"So is there a lot of ninjas in this village?" I had a feeling I knew the answer, judging by how I had been whisked away upon getting here and had a knife to my throat before I could even utter a word.

"Of course, this is one of the largest villages that center around ninjas. We even have a school in the village to train kids around your age." He explained and I paused as I rubbed my temples. Okay so apparently they couldn't have a normal school, not they had to have a school where children learn to kill one another. Dandy.

"So you're saying I somehow landed into a military village?" That would explain why they were so suspicious of me. I was a kid that managed to 'infiltrate' a military establishment. No wonder they're having a ninja watch over me. He's probably assessing if I'm a threat to the village.

"Well…yes. It seems so!" He said as he laughed again. God did this guy know how to be serious because as time went on I was seriously doubting this. Hell, I doubted his sanity.

"So there's a school that teaches you how to be a ninja?" I asked as I sat on the ground, right in front of him so we made eye contact every time he sat up.

"And how to use chakra, though from what I've heard and can tell you don't actually possess it, which is strange." This coming from the man in the green spandex. Okay, buster, got it. I was the weird one.

"Okay, what is this chakra that people keep talking about because I am so lost it's not even funny. It sounds like something you'd eat, but from what I can tell with context clues, I don't think it's edible." I explained to him and he looked at me and once again explained.

"Chakra is what makes up every living being. It's both spiritual and physical energy in the body…" Okay, I will admit I was so entranced by his shiny teeth whole he explained it that I only heard the first part. Sue me for being entranced by shiny things. So shiny man.

"Does that help you understand it better?" Gai finished and I blinked a few times before nodding.

"Ya, of course." I lied through my teeth before looking outside. Still no sign of the sun.

"When can we get breakfast." I finally cut in, I was looking forward to eating something other than miso soup and rice.

"After our morning run, of course," Gai said as he jolted up and I flinched at knowing we were going to run.

"You mean your morning run." I pointed out to him. If he thought I was going to be running this early in the morning then he had to be insane and delusional.

"I was right, now come on. We need to commence in stretches." He said and I huffed a bit as I laid down on the floor, clearly not having it. I knew I was acting bratty, after all, I was some kid who was now staying at some random dude's place because the head honcho told him so, and I was acting like this. I guess I was still confused about what was going on. I mean, wouldn't you be? Waking up with wings in a world filled with ninja and chakra. Not what I'd call normal.

"Now don't be like that, come on now." He said as he easily pulled me up and started to show me stretches. At first, I wasn't following, like at all. Soon, though, I was doing them as I did want to eat and he probably wouldn't feed me if I kept acting like a total brat. He didn't seem like the type to hold that against me, but still.

Once we were all nice and stretched out, hell began. I mean we began running. Around the village. Three times. I don't think a seven-year-old's body was made to do that kind of physical activity, but you'd be surprised what one can do when a man in spandex is dragging you along. Once we were all done I was a huffing and panting mess, glaring at Gai with disdain.

"You are evil," I said between deep breaths and Gai just laughed as he ruffled my hair a bit, ruining the bun I was forced to put it in since I was running.

"Gai, why did you make me run?" I asked as we began walking through the town. By now the sun was coming up and I could see some villagers going about their mornings. I must've been a sight, soaked in sweat and disheveled hair. I was a model, yes I was.

"Well, in case you want to join the ninja academy, I have to make sure you're prepared." He said and I blinked a few times before speaking up.

"I thought that the Hokage was still specious of me? Why would he let be join the academy? With several influential and naïve kids? It doesn't seem smart if you ask me." I pointed out. Really I shouldn't have been talking myself down, but it was the truth and I wanted some answers. Letting me go to a school to learn how to kill…wouldn't that be the opposite of what they wanted in case I was a spy of some sort?

"You're a bright young lady, Katsuko. He is still weary with you, but that's why later today we'll be checking to make sure you're not a spy. We've already done a whole body check for seals and it came up with nothing, but now we need to check your mind." Gai explained in his overly loud voice and I was confused. I knew they did a physical of some sort on me, but they were actually checking for markings or seals? Wouldn't they have questioned the oddly soft skin on my back where my wings were tucked away?

"So you're going to have a mental evaluation on me?" I asked him with my hands in my pockets, as I just noticed I had some.

"Kind of." He was being cryptic and I wasn't liking it. We just continued walking at a fairly normal pace and I felt my stomach rumble a bit.

"Can we stop and get something to eat?" I asked him, tugging on his arm since I couldn't exactly tug on the skin tight fabric of his clothes.

"After the evaluation, don't want you getting sick!" Gai explained to me and my eyebrow just rose up. What the heck were they going to do with me if they were scared I'd get sick? I was almost tempted to run off when I noticed we were in front of a huge building.

"Where is this?" I asked him as I stared up. It was gigantic.

"The Hokage tower, you've been here before." He pointed out and I hummed a bit. Ya, I was unceremoniously whisked away here by crazy ninjas in masks before. Never actually used the front door, though.

"Right…" I murmured as we began walking through the building. There was a secretary there who merely nodded at seeing us. I assume Gai was well known as he did have an interesting choice in fashion.

Once we got past the front desk came the stairs. I want to say I took it like a champ, climbed them all without a single complaint. They were only stairs, after all, nothing too deadly. Well here's the thing…there were a lot of stairs. Like a lot of them. So after the first three flights, I had jumped onto Gai's back. Of course, with my weight, he didn't even budge. Damn my weight. A whole one kilo I think they said. Or was it two kilos? I wasn't even sure anymore.

Once we were at the top we walked inside and I was surprised to see not only the old geezer but a blonde man standing there. He turned to me and I'd admit he was an attractive older man, probably around Gai's age, though perhaps a bit younger.

"Inomi, this is here, Katsuko." The Hokage said as I walked in the room, Gai right behind me now as he set me on the ground. He now had a hand on the small of my back as he could sense I was about to bolt out of there due to his previous statement of getting sick.

"Hello, Katsuko." The man's voice was smooth as he knelt down to my level and smiles. He had platinum blonde hair, more yellow than mine though as I think mine was ashy or something, and baby blue eyes. I blinked a few times as I stared at them.

"Uh…hi?" I said while waving a bit, nervous around the mysterious man. Inomi I think was his name. I looked over his shoulder to where the Hokage was and he was staring at me before he began to speak.

"As we don't doubt you have amnesia, we have to still take precautions and make sure you're safe to be in the village." The Hokage said and I could fill in the blanks. He had to make sure I wasn't a sleeper agent or something.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked him while rocking on my heels a bit, hands behind my back.

"Inomi is form the Yamanaka clan, a clan that specializes in seeing into the mind. He'll be searching to see if he can recover your lost memories." The Hokage explained and I blinked. So I was going to be mind raped? Oh like hell I was! I took a step back at this but Gai still had a hand there.

My eyes were probably wide at the idea of someone being in my head. The man lets a small smile before he spoke up.

"This won't be painful as long as you don't resist." He explained to me. Okay, ya sure. I'll just let you go into my head and look through all my memories. Sounds like a great plan.

Before I could even say 'How about no" his eyes stared directly into mine and he did a hand sign. I wish I didn't resist because it felt like a nail was going through my skull and splitting it.

I collapsed to the floor and held my head in my hands and let out a few whimpers in agony as I looked up. Those baby blue eyes were still concentrating on me. My vision was slowly blurring and I tried to calm myself down, despite the horrible pain in my head.

I took a few deep breaths and suddenly I wasn't in the room anymore. No, I was now in what seemed to be a cave, though the top of it was open and had streaks of light coming in through the canopy. Soft sand was under my feet sand I could hear the swishing of water as I looked around. A hidden cove. How did I get here?

The walls were covered in moss and it had an old smell to it. I was reminded of being at a small cove before when I was much younger. I looked at the water, it was so clear I could see the sand at the bottom. I walked over to it, the water wetting my feet. It was oddly warm.

Then I peered into the water and noticed something. A scene was playing. I could see myself with an odd knife to my throat and the guy from before, the spiky brown hair, was the one holding it. Didn't this happen like two days ago?

"The farthest memory you seem to have is when you were found." I heard a voice and nearly fell into the water as I looked behind me and saw Inomi right there, looking at the scene as well.

"Where are we?" I quickly asked as I looked back in the water. Oh look, there's my first time meeting Gai. Did I really look that scared?

"This is your mind. Every person has a different landscape. Yours seems to be at a hidden beach. I can't find the reason for it, though." Inomi explained and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"There has to be a reason?" I asked him as I tilted my head and he nodded as he smiled at me.

"Normally the landscape of the mind is formed by something that comforts us, normally something that happens when we are young." He explained. Okay, this was weird. I nodded a bit as I looked in the water. I know I had gone to a hidden beach before. When I was really little.

Then something started to form in the water. A four-year-old, healthy me, was standing next to a woman. I was collecting sea shells and laughing at who knows what. As soon as it appeared it was gone. I blinked a few times.

"Odd, I've never seen a Jutsu that does this," Inomi said and I was very confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned my head once again and he had a puzzled look on his face now, replacing the previous handsome smile.

"Even if someone had sealed your memory, by me going into your mind I should've been able to find where it was locked and possibly even break it. Though here…there's nothing but a few memories, like looking into an infant's mind that has yet to really built their mindscape." He explained and I didn't know if I should feel insulted that he compared me to an infant or not.

"So what your saying is my mindscape is small since I don't have many memories, as though they were never there. If I had my memory locked then this place would be bigger, I just wouldn't be able to get to the memories?" This was so confusing and hard to wrap my mind around.

"Yes, that's what would happen, in a sense. How odd." He murmured as he looked back at me, "How about we go back to the others, they're probably wondering how this went." He said and I nodded.

"Sure, let's get out of my…head I guess." We were in my head. How wild.

As soon as it happened I was sitting back in the Hokage's office I blinked a few times and saw Inomi standing on his own two feet. I felt arms help me up and thanked Gai, as it was clear by the green that flashed me it was him.

"It seems she does have amnesia, and a very sever case of it. The memories are completely wiped out, no trace of them." Inomi confirmed to the Hokage who hummed a bit as he understood.

"So she has been deemed to not be a threat. Thank you, Inomi. You can return to your position." The Hokage said and he said 'You're welcome' or something then in a cloud of smoke, disappeared. I blinked owlishly at this, still not used to ninjas and their magic abilities.

"So…what now?" I asked as it was clear I wasn't going to suddenly snap and unlock some amazing power and take over the whole village where apparently physics don't exist.

"Now that you have been deemed to not be a threat, and seeing as you have lost your memories, I can give you some choices. It may be a bit much for someone as young as you, though." The Hokage started out but I think he could easily tell that I was more mature than my physical age.

"What are my options?" I asked him, wondering what could possibly be going on now.

"I'm sure Gai has already discussed the ninja academy that we have in the village?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"As long as Gai is alright with it if you decide to become a ninja you can continue living under his roof and be trained by him until you catch up to your peers that are a year ahead of you in the academy. Of course, Gai, you'll be compensated and taken off the roster for missions for the time being." The Hokage said while looking over at Gai.

Gai only smiled and nodded his head before the Hokage continued, "Or, if you wish to lead a civilian lifestyle, we can send you to an orphanage or find a family who will take you in and you can choose what you do, career-wise when you're older. It's your choice in the end." He finished.

So become an assassin or be a civilian? Well judging by how this was a military type village…did I want to be a mere civilian? I feel like you could easily be pushed around if you didn't have much power around here. Not to mention, what happens if the village is attacked? If I had the training I could defend myself and get away, but as a civilian, I can only hope someone helps me.

The again, if I became a ninja, I would have to kill people and possibly even be killed. Every day would be a fight for my life. I'd never be safe unless I was extremely powerful. He gave me two choices, and how I was seeing it I had,

A – Become a civilian who's safe for the most part, out of danger, unless shit hits the fan then become useless.

Or

B – Become a ninja and throw yourself into training and become so strong you no longer have to worry when sleeping at night because you could handle anything.

I guess I'd go with B.

"I'll attend the ninja academy and stay with Gai…if it's alright with him." I said as I looked at him and he nodded.

"Of course, Katsuko, I'd be happy to take you on as my pupil," Gai said with a thumbs up and I felt a shiver going up my back. Oh god, I hope I didn't make a mistake with this.

"Then it's decided. Gai, you'll train Katsuko until you deem she's ready to attend the academy. Once there you can be put back on the roster for missions and in your free time, if you feel inclined, can continue in training Katsuko." The Hokage said and I blinked a few times. Was this really happening? Was I really becoming a ninja? Guess this was my life now.

* * *

 _Wow I lied through my fucking teeth. Sorry about that, guys. I said I planned on doing like 10k chapters and here's a less than a 5k chapter. Wow, I suck. So here's a question, I could write 10k chapters if you want, but then I'd only be uploading every now and then, or I could do shorter chapters like this and whip em out super fast._

 _Don't ask me my logic because I'm at 4k right now and if I wanted to I could easily write 10k in two days but for some odd reason when I'm writing a chapter that gets beyond 4k it becomes overwhelming._

 _Anyway, anyone wants to see that? I know this is a new story without a huge following but I hope someone reviews so I know or else I'll just continue doing shorter chapters._

 _I hope y'all have a great day and don't forget to review and favorite/follow if you are enjoying this story. It really encourages me to write more of this!_

 _I own:_

 _Katsuko_

 _Inomi_

* * *

 _PS - I doubt that's how the whole mindscape thing works but please bear with me, I tried and this is my interpretation of it. Also with the explanations with Chakra and ninja, ya it sucks I know. So sorry I'm a horrible writer ;A;_


	4. Mistakes were Made

Chapter 04

Mistakes were Made

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

Everyone knows that one person that's impossible to be around when going out…anywhere. Whether it be an overbearing parent, a kid who didn't get their daily nap, or a friend that has to try on every outfit but never actually buys anything. I had always assumed that had to be the worst of the worst. Boy…I was so wrong on that one.

Once you walk into a store with a man clad in green spandex, you automatically get some odd stares. Especially when said man is talking so loud the whole store could hear him, and he was asking the store owner about custom orders so I could get my own spandex outfit.

"Well I could do customs, as I've done yours before. We'll have to do measurements first though." The clerk, an older lady, said while looking over at me. Despite being short, the old lady still had an aura around here that made it seem like you can't slip up around here. She clearly knew Gai though, judging by how familiar she is with him.

"Gai…can I not get spandex?" I asked with a blush while looking at everyone who was pretending they didn't see us but were secretly listening in on the comedy show.

"But spandex makes a great training and fighting suit." He asked as though he were shocked that I _wouldn't_ want to walk around in a giant spandex outfit.

"I see your point, Gai," No, no I don't, "However I would feel more comfortable wearing softer clothing that wasn't so skin tight," I explained to him and he seemed to mull this over in his head before agreeing with me. He didn't want me to be feeling awkward while training I guess.

"Can I look around the store?" I asked him and he smiled at me and nodded. He continued talking to the older lady, probably needing some more outfits for himself, while I looked through the kid's section.

After a lot of searching I found a few articles of clothing I liked. One was a dress that had the neckline going to your shoulders, then the bottom of the dress went above the knees and had two slits on each side. It was simple and cute, so I quickly picked that up, along with some shoes. Then I realized I'd be needing to wear more than a single white dress.

I noticed the lady was no longer talking to Gai, though I didn't know where he went, so I walked over to her.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am." I stopped as I walked closer to her and she smiled at me. We were about the same height, ironically enough.

"Yes, dear?" She asked in a calming voice that instantly made me trust her. Sure in the ninja world I doubt that's a good thing, but still. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I could only find a dress and some sandals…" I murmured while showing them to her and she nodded her head and hummed a bit as if contemplating something.

"I know, I can make a testing outfit for you. Just come back tomorrow to try it on, I can incorporate this dress into it." The old lady spoke and I blinked a few times.

"A test outfit?" I asked, not sure what that exactly was.

"Yes, if you like how it looks and fits, I can make more. I do it often for some of the more unique ninja's in the village." She explained. Does that mean most ninja find one outfit they liked and just owned multiples and always wore those? Seemed about right. Gosh this world was so strange.

"R-really? Oh, thank you." I said with a blush and she nodded with a small chuckle. I couldn't help but ask her a question, though.

"Do you normally make all of Gai's clothes?" I asked her and she hummed a bit before replying.

"Yes, I did so for his father as well. I know exactly what to make for you, as well, from how I've made their outfits." She could see me pale a bit at the thought of a spandex suit, "Don't worry, I'll make sure it looks cute and it will be easy to work with while training with Gai." She chuckled and I let out a huge sigh.

"I put my trust in you." Dear god don't let her give me a spandex suit. She only smiled before telling me Gai was outside the shop. I decided the only thing I could do now was head out and find him and tell him we had to come back tomorrow (I had an odd feeling he'd be making me run back here).

Once I was outside it wasn't hard to find Gai. He was the only one in bright green.

"Gai." He quickly noticed me and waved me over to the stall he was at. As I walked under the little curtain thing I immediately smelled something savory. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted it in my stomach. Right. Now.

"What is this place?" I asked him and he patted a seat next to him. I actually had to jump to reach the stool and then swung my feet back and forth, as they weren't even close to the floor.

"Ichiraku Ramen, one of the best places to get ramen in the whole village," Gai explained to me and I could only stare. Ramen? Like…cup of noodle?

"Ramen?" I mused out loud as I tapped the bottom lip. Gai, luckily, didn't seemed shocked that I didn't know what it was. I did have amnesia after all, so me not knowing what several popular foods shouldn't come as a shock to anyone.

"You'll find out after you get your bowl. Now choose which one you want." He said as he passed me a menu. I stared at it for a good minute or two, then looked over at Gai.

"Um…I can't read this." I whispered to him and he turned to me before letting out a hearty laugh. He leaned over so he was closer to me and began reading things off. The moment he said 'spicy pork' I was set on having it. I was never able to eat spicy foods before, so I had always wondered what it tasted like.

The owner soon showed up and took our order. Then it was a waiting game for our food. I'd like to say I was patient and just sat there, but that would be a lie and everyone knows it. Instead I was playing with the chopsticks (Yes I did finally find out what they were called). I tried to hold them properly and still didn't see how it was easier than a fork.

"So Gai…I guess I should also know how to read before joining the academy?" I asked him while looking away from my chopsticks.

"That would probably be a smart thing to do." He said and I huffed a bit. Great, so I got to train my body and mind to learn how to kick ass and read in some foreign language. I had a lot on my plate now.

No literally, after he said that the plate that was in front of me had a bowl of steaming hot noodles. I blinked a few times as I looked at the giant bowl of food. I held my chopsticks as I observed Gai, who had also received his noodles, and was already digging in.

Once again I made a huge display of annoyance as I couldn't get the food on the chopsticks. Once I finally managed it, though, I almost did a little dance of joy. I held it back, though, in fear the noodles would slip out. I brought it to my mouth and took a bite.

I had never experienced a sensation like the one those ramen noodles gave me. The spice and flavor of it. I learned how to use chopsticks after that, as I wanted to hurry up and eat the whole bowl before it got cold. I wouldn't stand for failures. Once the whole bowl was gone I felt like I could eat another five more, but knew that probably wouldn't be a good thing.

"Full?" I heard Gai say as he finished downing his second bowl (That I didn't even see him get).

"Ya…that was amazing," I said as I finished drinking the broth in the bowl and Gai smiled like he always did.

"I'm glad to see you like spicy food, Katsuko!" Gai started off and I raised an eyebrow, "Because we're having curry for dinner" he finished and I blinked. I was going to eat _all_ the spicy foods, now that I could.

"I think I'd like that…a lot," I muttered as I felt him grab my arm and helped me down from the bar stool.

"So…now what?" I asked him while rocking on my heels and he had seemed to think it over a bit.

"Well I had planned on starting a training regime right away, but the Hokage said to wait for tomorrow for you to get used to living in the village. I guess we could go back home." And relax? I sure hope he wanted to relax because that's what I wanted to do.

He was actually walking at a leisure pace back to his home, which I was grateful for. I just wanted to get home, as I was sure I still smelled like sweat from the run this morning, and also felt kind of grungy from it.

Well, at least I thought we'd be heading home when Gai stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"We didn't finish getting you stuff." He said in shock and I was confused. I had already told him over lunch that the lady would be calling us back tomorrow to pick up my new outfit. I guess even I didn't really think about it, though, as Gai dragged me back to town (literally) and took e to several different stores.

People apparently needed hair brushes, tooth brushes, _Shampoo, conditioner, body wash,_ night clothes, towels, under clothes, and for some odd reason he wanted me to pick out my own covers for the bed. I mostly stuck with a baby blue theme, seeing as it went well with the whole angel aesthetic.

Once we finished I could tell it was getting late and we both had large bags filled with clothes. We walked back to the house, finally, and I immediately grabbed the bag with bathroom supplies and darted to take a real shower.

At least now I knew that I should shower after the morning workout because I highly doubt this is going to be a onetime deal. I sighed as I let the shower head spray my back and rolled my shoulders. They were feeling oddly stiff and it wasn't the most comfortable feeling.

It felt like I needed a major back massage or something. The pinching in my back didn't ease up after I turned the shower head off and began to dry myself off. I sighed as I rolled my shoulders again. A nagging feeling began building up. What if I…

I did the odd shoulder roll to help my wings get out and immediately a sense of relief flooded over me. I actually began to stretch them as though they were limbs (which was far harder than you'd think as the bathroom wasn't the biggest). After my wings felt like they'd been sufficiently stretched I folded them back in.

That was going to be annoying, but I don't know why I'd expect anything else. Obviously I'd have to stretch them out or they'd get sore, but still. It's not like I could go flying around the village or else people might see me, unless I found a place that nobody ever went to.

I let out a sigh as I left the bathroom in pajamas, slightly upset because I was still in bloomers, though. Mostly because all the underwear at the store were a bit more…mature. I decided bloomers were better than nothing so I went back for them.

As I went back to my room to make my bed before dinner, something curious snapped into my line of sight. A tortoise was just…chilling there. A red tortoise if I were to be exact, with a headband around its neck.

I raised my eyebrow as I walked closer. It was huge, like excessively large. No dick jokes, please. I was taken back when it actually spoke up, though.

"So you're the kid Gai told me about." It said in a rougher voice and I blinked owlishly as it as if trying to register what was happening. A talking tortoise?

"Yes?" It was more of a question as I was silently hoping I wasn't going crazy and just hearing things.

"Names Ningame, kid." He said and I was still wondering what the heck was going.

"I'm Katsuko…so is it normal for tortoises to walk around here?" I asked him, looking around the room. Perhaps Gai was behind some corner, talking for the tortoise to see how I'd react. I doubt it, but it was still a possibility.

"Not exactly common, I'm a special summon. Gai can teach you about that later. Want a ride to the living room?" Ningame asked and I was still overly confused. It was offering to let me ride on its back.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love to…but I'm just a bit weirded out." Why would a tortoise offer to haul a kid around unless Gai asked him to?

"Just get on," Ningame said and I walked over to him cautiously before sitting on top of his shell, one leg tucked under me and one hanging loosely off the side. He stood up and I shook a bit but didn't fall flat on my face like I was expecting to.

"You're abnormally light," Ningame said as he began walking, faster than I had assumed.

"Ya, the doctors said the same thing. Something about it possibly being from a clan?" I asked as I got used to the motions of him moving. I assume I was so light because I was dead and had wings, and you'd have to be pretty damn light in order to fly. Don't know how that even works out but I was going along with it. I was dead, so honestly I didn't see much of a point in questioning anything anymore.

Soon the living room came into view and I could see Gai doing some pushups with various weights on his back.

"I see you've met Katsuko, Ningame," Gai said to the tortoise I was currently on top of, to which he replied immediately.

"You told me to grab her after her shower," Ningame said and Gai smiled brightly as he stopped his pushups and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Need me for something?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head as Ningame laid down, I didn't move to get off. I was kind of liking the thought of having a tortoise express to take me places, especially since the soreness from all the running I did in the morning was setting in.

"We need to discuss your training regime." He said and I wanted to crawl into Ningame's shell since training regimes sounded like a pain in the buttocks. I mean, I had no right to complain since I was the one who was like 'Hey, let's be a ninja person!' but still.

"Okay…training regime. Let's do this." I said as I looked at Gai and he smiled as he then began explaining some things to me.

"The kids that you'll be attending school with are a year ahead of you since most enter the academy at the age of six." That was pretty damn young, "However the class you'll be entering is a bit special." He explained, to which I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked as I ran my hand across the bumpy shell I was currently sitting on.

"Well, this batch of students has a lot of heirs to different clans in it. They've all been trained, and are still training, with their family to master their family Justus and fighting techniques." He continued on, but I felt the need to cut in.

"Okay, I'm a bit confused…why don't I start with the other six years old's then? I don't mind being with people who are a year younger than me. Then I can learn at the same pace." I tried to make a point, but Gai only laughed before getting a bit serious.

"I think, in a way, this is how the Hokage is testing you. To see if you'll really be able to be a ninja." Gai stated and I was now very confused.

"What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't I be?" I huffed a bit and shifted on the shell to find a comfortable angle.

"You do remember how at the hospital it was deemed you didn't have any chakra, right?" I nodded my head in confirmation as he went on, "Most ninjas use chakra for special techniques to perform Justus and power up their attacks. Without chakra, we're unsure how well you'll do." Gai said and I was now concerned. Does this mean…I'll never become strong?

"So why did he ever offer it to me?" I asked and that's when Gai got more into explaining stuff that I wasn't familiar with.

"We didn't want to say anything until we knew you weren't a threat, however, the Hokage senses a lot of natural energy that's buzzing around you. He thinks, perhaps if you manipulate it, you can borrow nature chakra and use it as your own. Of course we won't be able to put this theory to the test until we can get one of the sages to get here to watch over your training." Sages? Natural Energy? Nature Chakra? Manipulating it? What the fudge was he going on about?

"So there's a possibility I could use techniques with chakra?" I asked him, but Gai only shook his head.

"We don't think you'll be able to concentrate it to the point of performing Justus, however as I said before with enhancing physical attacks, we're thinking perhaps you could manipulate it for that. Become a taijutsu specialist in a way." I blinked owlishly like I had so many other times today.

"Tai-wha?" I asked, dragging the last 'a' out on purpose as I waited for him to explain.

"There are different types of fighting style. The main three are Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Taijutsu focuses on physical attacks and close combat. There's also Bukijutsu that you might excel at, the art of using weapons." He finished and I hummed a bit.

"So…I might be able to fight just not with what most ninjas use?" I asked with a small tilt of my head and Gai laughed at this.

"It's actually a common fighting style. That's one of the reasons the Hokage asked me to watch over you, I'm a specialist in Taijutsu." Gai said as he struck the 'Nice Guy' pose, making me look at him as though he were some alien.

"So…I'm going to learn how to become physically strong so my lack of ability in ninjutsu won't be a problem?" I asked him and he nodded with the smile of his.

"I'm not exactly sure, but the nature chakra that seems to be attached to you might already be helping. As you've had no training previously, running three laps around the village is something someone your age normally couldn't do without training. Which gets me thinking perhaps it's helping you become physically stronger to help you survive." Gai was into some serious though about this and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"So there's still hope I can become a competent ninja…well, that's good enough for me. So what's the training plan?" I asked him with a bright smile, though is soon turned into a frown.

I think after he finished with how many stretches I'd be doing every morning (Something about doing one hundred of each stretch) then going ten laps around the village with weights I slowly realized perhaps it was a mistake to want to be a ninja.

"After we finish that by noon we can begin a study session so you can learn how to read, and every time you get something wrong you can do an extra one hundred pushups." Motivation, right there. Get something wrong and you have to work out more. Yay.

"Hey Gai, didn't you say we could have curry for dinner? When is that?" I asked him with a bored expression. Hearing him talk about training tired me out. I can only imagine what it's going to be like when I actually get to the training tomorrow. I was going to die. Again.

"Ah, I forgot. How about you get everything set up in your room while I make it." He said that booming voice of his was now normal to me as I realized I no longer felt like complaining about it.

"Got it…Ningame want to take me to my room with all my bags?" I asked the tortoise that was under me. He seemed to have to actually think about this, but he reluctantly agreed and walked me to the counter that had the other bags and then slowly walked me to my room.

It didn't take long to fold my new pajamas and put them away and make my bed. I then noticed something at the bottom of one of the larger bags. A stuffed tortoise. A blue one. He got be a stuffed animal, and it made sense that it was a tortoise judging by his summon.

I placed it on the pillow of my bed then walked out, looking for Gai, my stomach growling the whole way. Ningame decided to join me as we made our way into the kitchen and I saw something I didn't really want to see. Gai. In his green spandex. In a cooking apron. What the fudge, dude?

"Dinner ready?" I asked with a yawn, noticing how tired I was getting and Gai turned back and smiled.

"Just a moment, set the table?" It felt so…normal. Like we were a family. Sure Gai was bat-shit crazy but even he could have his normal moments.

"Okay," I said as I began clearing some of the weights and bandages from the table, and then grabbed some bowls and large spoons for us.

By the time I was finished Gai was bringing out a giant pot filled with steaming curry. He set it on top of the table then got the rice cooker that had been done for a while now.

Dinner was actually pretty good, I'd admit. Ningame stayed for it, having a bowl himself as it was amazing, and Gai was too busy stuffing his face to even say anything.

Once we finished I cleaned up the dishes and put the leftovers away. I scratched the back of my head as I looked over at Gai who was going some after work out meditation. I'd probably have to do that tomorrow, but for now, I was tired.

"Hey, Gai," I called out as I walked past him and he looked over at me. Ningame, who I think took a liking to me, was right behind me.

"I'm heading to bed, I'll see you in the morning." I said as I walked and heard a 'goodnight' from Gai. I didn't bother closing the door as Ningame came inside and laid right next to my bed. I hoped on and turned off the little light and curled up with my stuffed tortoise.

Despite all the insane things that were happening, I think I could get used to this. Sure it would be difficult to get used to living with an insane ninja who only ever wanted to train, but it wasn't an impossible feet. Besides, if I tried really hard, I'd be able to go to the academy sooner.

The thought sent butterflies into my stomach. A new school. I never had to think about it much, as I was in the hospital all the time. Now that I was on the subject, I began to wonder what it would be like. Being some random person from out of the village coming into the school in the middle of their second year.

Would people like me? What if Gai were to rub off on me and I caught the insanity. No, I'd have to think happy thoughts. I rolled to my side, stuffing my face into my tortoise that I was now naming Willis.

What was I getting myself into? Did I make a mistake?

* * *

 _Not going to lie had trouble writing this chapter, mostly because of Tuesdays – Saturday I have school all day and when I come home I'm exhausted, but I really want to make sure I write every day. Might only be writing one chapter every two or three days, though, since this was a lot to do in one sitting._

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though! Please follow, favorite, and review if you liked this and have a wonderful day!_

 _I own:_

 _Katsuko_


	5. Kung-F-U

Chapter 05

Kung-F-U

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

Everything in life was meaningless. I know this sounds dramatic and all, but when you're woken up before the sun has even considered getting up by articles of clothing being tossed on you and getting told to get ready, you'd feel the same way.

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling with the look of death in my eyes. If I were a more violent person, and could actually hold my own in a battle, I would maim Gai right now. However, I was neither of those things, so all I could do was silently curse him.

I didn't feel like having to deal with Gai if I didn't get ready (I've known the man for only a select few days and already I can tell he'd totally do something insanely stupid to wake me up) so I slowly crawled out of my warm bed.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and smacked my lips together, the wonderful taste of morning breath was prominent and I'd have to make sure I brushed my teeth before I did anything. I didn't even have to worry about turning on the light in my room, as Gai had been so _kind_ and did it for me already.

I looked at the clothes he had left on the bed and blinked a few times. How early did that old woman wake up, to give him my new, tailored clothes? In all honesty, it was too early. Crazy ninja people.

I put on all the articles of clothing, even an odd waist thing that I realized went _under_ my clothes but it wasn't a bra. It was like a sash, but with pockets. Weird.

I observed by clothes, inspecting every piece of it since it was so new. When I first felt the material of the first article that I was to put on I had initially cringed. It was spandex. Luckily it wasn't an ugly, green spandex suit. No, this was a baby blue one, and it wasn't full body. It had cut off sleeves and then it went down until it cut off into shorts. So it was a partial body suit.

I still had the white dress and the way it was cut, only slivers of my shoulders showed since the dress hung loosely on them. The two cuts on the sides made it easy to maneuver in. Then you had the arm and leg warmers. They were odd looking, yet cute. They were a slightly darker blue than the one on the partial body suit I had. The leg warmers stopped before my knees, and the arm warmers also stopped before my elbows. Then you had the typical ninja sandals I realized every ninja in the village wore.

"Okay…so it's cute but…not normal." I murmured while doing a twirl in the mirror. I was confused as to if I liked it or not. Where I had originally been from, I don't think people wore this. A feeling in the pit of my stomach said so. Still, it would seem it was more common here. I just hoped nobody commented on the blue spandex I wore under the dress, since the collar was kind of like a turtleneck and easily showed, and the bottom shorts part showed under the short dress.

Then I noticed a scrunchie in the pile and smiled. I put my hair into a bun and then walked out of the room. Ningame was lying right outside of my room (must've left with Gai so I could get dressed).

"Morning," I said to him as he peered up at me and nodded. He seemed to be tired as well.

"Morning, Katsuko," Ningame said with a yawn and we both made our way to the living room. Okay, so I hopped on top of his shell again so I could doze off a bit as he all but crawled to where Gai was. When I did see him, and what was around him, I wished I hadn't gone to see him.

Gai smiled at me, clearly wide awake and ready to go. I didn't even bother faking a smile as I looked at the odd looking things around him. These cylinder like things were right next to him, pretty small as well. Just…chilling. What worried me was that they were a shiny metal and I had a sinking feeling they were weights. Now all the pockets in my leg and arm warmers were making sense.

"G-good morning. Uh…what you got there?" I said while pointing to the cylinders, aka weights. Gai seemed more than happy to tell me what they were. I was totally right by the way.

"Ah, good morning, Katsuko. These are some of my old weights that I used to train with as a kid." The thought of him ever being a kid was scary, "I got them out to give them to you." Gai finished explaining as he picked them all up and walked towards me.

"Thanks for such a generous gift, but really I couldn't. You've already done so much for me I'd hate to take something from your childhood." I said while taking a step backward since I got off Ningame. I didn't realize the tortoise would betray me, as he was right behind me and I fell backward.

"Ah, don't worry, I have a lot more. Now let me show you how to put these in." He said and I grumbled as I got up and rubbed my backside, glaring at Ningame as he was the one for my literal downfall. He didn't even look remorseful.

I walked over to Gai so I was right next to him and he showed me my leg and arm warmers had these clip like things (chakra infused or something) so they would open up to put weight in. Apparently, the old lady had done the same thing years ago when Gai was a kid and getting his first ninja gear. No wonder she wanted to custom make these things, she knew what he would be putting me through.

Once all the arms and legs were filled, and mind you, not on me just yet, he asked about the one that goes around the waist. I put it over the spandex but under the dress.

I unhooked it and took it off, not needing to remove any article of clothing since it was so easy, and gave it to him. He, obviously, filled it with more weights. Once he seemed satisfied that all my equipment was weighed down, he walked to me.

"Come on, Katsuko, let's try them out." He said with a laugh and I resigned to my fate and just put my arms out as though I was being cuffed. The moment the first arm warmer was slid onto my arm, I realized just what I was going to have to deal with.

My arm instantly dropped as it couldn't support the weight and I let out a yelp, making Gai laugh. He was a sadistic butt-butt.

He then hooked the other one and then the ones on my legs. He handed the one that would go around my waist since I'd have to put on that one. I couldn't even lift my arms enough to do so, but I figured a way to get it on.

"How much are in these?" I asked him with a frown, sitting down so I wouldn't have to feel the weight of it all. I felt like it was a bazillion pound and I was not happy about it.

"On the arms and legs they're each 34 kilos, and the one around your waist is 90 kilos," Gai explained and I had to quickly convert it into the weight system from where I was from. That son of a gun had me, a seven-year-old girl, haul five hundred pounds. What. A. Butt hole.

I could only blink a few times as I registered this. How could anyone do this? No wonder I couldn't even lift my arms.

"Well come on, let's go for a job to warm our muscles before going into stretches," Gai said and now my eyes were almost bulging out of my head. He wanted me to work out with all of this on me? Like fudge that.

"Will you be carrying me because I can't stand," I said as I looked lazily at him. The smile told me that was a solid 'no'. Ningame, who was now right next to me, allowed me to cling onto him as I hobbled up onto my feet. I was shaking all over from the sheer weight of it all and I let out a fake smile over to Gai before falling flat on my face.

"Come now, Katsuko, let's go." This time I was yanked up by Gai who started to run, helping me out since he was clinging to me. This helped reduce some of the weight since he was pulling it, but it was still heavy and I think my run was slower than my walk.

Ten minutes and we had successfully gone two laps around the _house_. A reminder that the house isn't giant, I just took that long to move. My muscles were sure as hell warmed up, though.

Then the workout started. Want to know how much fun it is doing push-ups with five hundred pounds of weight on you. I think after I couldn't even begin to lift my arms, Gai realized that five hundred pounds were too much. I was reduced to only eighty pounds. Still was heavy, but I could _move_.

"Gai…hey Gai. Gai…Gai dude." I called as I was on the floor, staring at it as though it would swallow me up at any moment. Gai, who was standing next to me as I made another horrid attempt at a push-up, bent down so I could see his face as I lifted up my own.

"So…how many of these am I supposed to do exactly?" I'm pretty sure I was still on number three, as I wasn't athletic in the least. Add in the weights and it really wasn't much help.

"We'll start you off with one hundred unless you want to go above and beyond," Gai said in a cheery voice and I huffed in frustration.

"How about below and no?" I asked as I went down for another push-up. My arms were already shaking from it. I was going to become such a great ninja.

"Come now, Katsuko, show me what you're made of," Gai said as he stood up and I couldn't see from my position but I bet anyone ten bucks he was doing the nice guy pose that I noticed he did way too often.

"I'm made of jelly and salt, Gai," I said as I collapsed onto my stomach. Gai almost frowned at seeing my pathetic attempts.

You know, I originally thought after that I would just give up. A civilian life couldn't be that bad, after all. I could maybe grow a garden and have tons of beautiful flowers. I could also build a bunker below said flowers in case the village went to war. I could be safe if I tried really hard.

"Katsuko…if you do this for me I'll let you have ramen every night for the rest of the week." Gai bribed and boy nelly I was up and about doing push-ups. I mean sure it hurt like heck and I collapsed a few times, but the memory of the delicious and spicy noodles were already filling my mouth up, and I had to have it.

Let me just say, Gai did not lie. After he worked me to the bone, he let me have as many bowls of that spicy pork ramen as I could ever want. Did I almost get sick that night? Yes. Was it totally worth it? You bet your butt it was.

He now knew that bribing me was the key to my success, so I found every night he was bribing me with random things. One of them was homemade curry and rice. Another one was getting my softer and warmer blankets. Half a dozen times he offered these overly plush pillows in the shapes of animals. My bed was filled with them now.

By the time we finally got to actually learning combat I could say I was probably a spoilt brat. I only felt a little bad, though.

"Katsuko, are you ready for your first lesson in Taijutsu?" Gai asked me and I was more than ready. He had offered to make me curry that night if I did well in training today. That was the new rule that started not long ago. He was now mostly bribing me with meals, and only if I did well. I mean if I did horrible I'd still get to eat, but not spicy pork ramen or curry and rice.

"Heck ya I am! I've been waiting for…how long have we been training?" I asked him as I actually had no idea. He smiled brightly as he then told me it had been a whole month now. My jaw almost dropped.

I had been in this world for a whole month and was learning how to become a ninja. Sure I hadn't learned combat or weapon skills or even how to dodge an attack yet, but that was because we were focusing on building up some physical strength so I could do the moves.

"Okay, so what's first on the list?" I asked him with my hands on my hips, smiling brightly. I then saw some rocks in his hand and a book in the other. Odd combination.

"I'll be showing you some basic techniques on how to dodge an opponent and build up your reflexes today. He then opened up the book that had various odd poses that would have to be done in a split second to dodge things. Like doing a back flip. These weren't the practical things, though, oh no. These were the frou-frou dodging techniques. Exactly what I told Gai I wanted to know. Perfect.

"Well start out slow, first we'll be dodging like this." He then went to show me a backflip type of thing which was overly cool and totally not practical but I so wanted it. Also, yes, I did tell Gai I wanted my fighting style to be over the top in things. He was just showing me what I wanted to know.

Then the rock throwing began. After a good ten minutes, I had to stop and blink a few times.

"Gai…are you just doing this to let me know this isn't how a ninja is supposed to dodge?" I asked as I realized no matter how cool they were, they shouldn't be used on the battlefield unless it was a natural response to dodging.

Gai laughed loudly, indicating that I was correct. What a butt head. I huffed as I stood up, I had successfully done a good amount of backflips to dodge, but judging by how it only served to make the rocks hit my legs instead of my head, it wasn't what I was supposed to be going for.

"Okay, I learned my lesson. Teach me how to properly dodge some things." I said and he was more than happy to oblige by showing me how to slip punches, block kicks, and dodge things thrown at me. He also made it so it required little movement to do so, to help conserve energy and so the dodging didn't take too long.

Then came the fun part. He had tons of sticks, each of them had bright red markings going about half their length. He was going to teach me to catch things. Dangerous things. The red part of it was mainly to simulate as though it were a kunai and that part was the blade. It was mostly to be used against lower leveled enemies since higher ranking ninjas could do trick shots with weapons and therefore make them unpredictable and dangerous to catch.

Still, the first time I caught the stick and my hand weren't coated in the red paint, I was pretty happy. Becoming a ninja was kind of fun and games at times.

We focused on nothing but dodging and countering things for about a week, before I got on to actual stances that were taught in the academy, and some that Gai thought would help me with my fighting style.

We both knew I wasn't overly strong, and as we were still working on it, I had to have an advantage. We decided to speed, dexterity, and agility would be my specialized ability. Sure, at the time I had been none of these things. The moment we started to focus on it, though, I became decent.

I mean in a fight against a trained ninja I'd die a horrible and gruesome death, but against a bunch of snot-nosed academy kids, I could now hold my own. Once we had done that, it came the most fun part. Playing with sharp objects.

When I was first given my pack of shurikens and kunai, I was amazed at how bright and shiny they were. They were also lightweight as I played with them, moving them from one hand to another in a lazy motion.

"These are mine?" I asked as I held it as I had seen Gai do many times. I felt his hands reposition my grip, though, telling me I was holding them wrong.

"Of course, think of this as a reward for excelling in Taijutsu." I wouldn't say I was excelling at it, but I did catch onto the proper stances quickly. It was a lot like dancing, something I used to dream of doing…I think.

"So I get to play with sharp and pointy objects now?" I asked as I then stared at the target, as we were on the training field we frequented.

"Eventually." He said and I knew he would be teaching me about properly holding them, being safe, not using a kunai as a toothpick, and so on. How boring. I just wanted to throw sharp objects.

It took a good portion of the day until he explained all the things I wasn't supposed to do with the kunai and shuriken, and by the time I got to practice with them I was overjoyed.

I stood directly across from the dummy I was to impale with my new toys. However, after I began tossing them, I came to realize something. Aiming is hard. Judging by how I was super close to the target and hadn't hit it once, I'd say I sucked butt at it.

"Hey Gai…how do I not suck at this?" I asked him as I threw another kunai that landed way off target. Unless my target was thin air, then I was brilliant at this.

"Practice." He said and I couldn't even roll my eyes as I knew this was coming. It's what he always said, and of course, he was always right.

After four days I finally hit the target's lower calf. Like a boss.

It was about three months into training when Gai stopped me midway through my after run yoga that he was now making me do before breakfast. Something about needing to be flexible.

"I spoke with the Hokage this morning." He said and I blinked. That would explain why it was Ningame who oversaw my morning training today.

"We've discussed your training and how well you've done and…we think you're ready for the academy." Why did it look like he was about to break down into tears? Gosh, it was like his kid or something was about to go to their first day of school.

"I…I get to go to the academy?" I asked in shock, as I had been asking him for a while now when I'd get to go.

"Yes, I've told him how your training has been going and he is proud of your progress and says you should be at the same level as most of your classmates," Gai explained and I smiled brightly as I got out of the odd position I was in, wrapping my arms around Gai.

"Thank you so much! Ah, I can't wait! When can I start?" I asked him, nearly jumping up and down from excitement.

"We still have to get you a physical, fill out some papers, but you should be able to start next Monday." He said and I started to calculate in my head. It was already Wednesday, so I didn't have much longer before I could start.

"Yay…wait…what about my reading skills. Don't I need to know how to read before I can go to school?" I asked him as I shifted from heel to foot, then back again.

Over the course of the three months, he had been teaching me how to read, however learning a whole new language in only three months wasn't an easy task. I had been doing well, but I was still at a low reading level. My writing on the other hand, far worse. It was barely legible.

"Most kids in your class are about the same reading level as you are." Gai seemed confused that I would even ask this. I had to sit back and think for a moment before it hit me. Most people don't start reading until they're like six years old. Which means I was actually decent at reading and writing for my age.

"Oh…I see." I murmured and made a mental note to work harder on learning to read. Despite it being normal to suck at it at my age, I felt I needed to at least be better at reading and studying, as my physical strength wasn't outstanding.

"Well, then let's go!" Gai said and I blinked a few times as I stared at him.

"To where?" I asked with a bit of a laugh as I honestly didn't know what he was going on about.

"To get your physical, of course." He explained and I felt like an idiot, though in my defense I didn't realize I'd be going in so soon. Didn't you have to make appointments for things like this? Unless the ninja world said screw appointments which were fine by me.

"Then what are we waiting for," I said as I began to go through the door. Gai was more than happy to follow me out. I actually knew the village a bit now, as we did run around it every day. Stores and whatnot were still a mystery to me, other than the clothing stores or the place that sells amazing pillows. I knew where the hospital was, though (a small incident occurred with a kunai being used as a toothpick because the thought was in my head and I wanted to know if it was a bad idea or not. Spoiler alert, it's a bad idea).

I walked inside the main office building and smiled at one of the nurses that had first helped me upon coming here. She smiled as she walked over to the two of us. I could feel Gai was right next to me and it confirmed it when she spoke to him.

"Katsuko is here for her check-up, correct?" The soft-spoken nurse said as she held up a clipboard. Perhaps I did have an appointment at all.

"Of course," Gai shouted and I noticed some of the patients looking over at him with a glare since he was so loud, I stifled a small laugh with my hands as I looked at the nurse.

"Should I follow you?" I asked her and she nodded. Once we had walked into the examination room they checked my height and weight (I was only about three foot six, which was short even for my age group) and my weight had actually gone up a bit due to gaining some lean muscle over the past three months. I now weighed two kilos. Score. God the wind could literally blow me away.

They did a blood test once again and it still had my blood coagulating far faster than they were comfortable with, but if my incident with the toothpick kunai showed them anything, it was actually a good thing. It healed up far faster than what was considered normal. I began thinking I was some super mutant which was fine by me. I only had to _die_ to get to where I was.

They finished all the tests (including another x-ray which showed the malformation of my back though I explained I think it was a clan type of thing). Once all was said and done I was given a permission form to join the academy as I was healthy and fit enough. Hurray.

I walked side-by-side with Gai as we went back home. I tried to read the form, only being able to decipher a few words here and there. Good thing I needed my legal guardian to fill it out because lord knows I wouldn't be able to.

Once we were back home I grabbed one of my fluffy blankets from my bedroom and dragged it into the living room, plopping myself down next to Gai who was currently filling all the necessary things.

I looked over his shoulder as I watched him write his name about fifty times and sign some other random things. I let out a yawn. It was a little past midday, but it felt like the day had been going on forever.

"Gai, can I take a nap while you fill that out?" I asked him, knowing full well as soon as he finished everything we'd have to get back to training. I didn't mind. It was becoming part of my day to day life.

"Alright, rest up before we begin our sparring," Gai said with that bright grin of his and I was more than happy to oblige. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder before dozing off. I could get used to this.

* * *

 _I sure hope this chapter make sense because I had a hard time writing it. So hard, in fact, I had to delete more than half of it to rewrite the story. I now have a failed chapter 5 in my writing folder. It's bad. Like real bad._

 _Fun fact, though, the 'Like a boss" part was due to my mother getting really drunk last night (she never does this but she was having fun for once) and as she was walking back from across the street she dumped her margarita in the middle of the road and shouted 'Like a boss' it was pretty funny._

 _Anywho, next chapter Katsuko gets to go to the academy and meet some people…finally._

 _I'd just like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, it really motivates me to keep writing! Have a great day._

 _P.S if anyone is interested in Katsuko's looks I did a ten-minute doodle of her, my DeviantArt account is Bunnieskullz and it should be the most recent thing drawn._


	6. So not Awkward

Chapter 06

So not Awkward

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

Hello, my name is Katsuko and I'm the new student. It's nice to meet you.

Hello, I'm Katsuko, it's nice to meet you.

Hey, names Katsuko, I'm the new kid. Feel free to beat me up whenever. It's chill.

Sup bruh, I'm Katsuko and I'll be invading your classroom, have fun, fudgers.

"Good morning, class. This is Mighto Katsuko, she'll be joining our class as of today." Jesus fudging Christ he wrote down that we shared the same last name. I'm dead. Like totally dead. As in end me now. Again. I'm fine with a second death.

Let's rewind a bit, to earlier this morning. When this all began. I had been asleep in my bed when I was woken up by Gai, telling me I had to get ready for the morning routine. Nothing special about that. Except it was Monday. My first day of school.

I rolled to the side of my bed, pillows everywhere as I had an abundance. Fat chance I'd be getting rid of them, though. Gai said when I was an actual ninja there would be times I'd be sleeping on the ground or in a tree, so I might as well have some comfort when I'm at home.

Ningame, who had taken to staying in my room since the first day we met, looked up from his pet bed. It was originally made for a dog or something, but I convinced Gai that Ningame didn't deserve to sleep on the cold hard ground. He was more than happy to agree with me so we got a nice, green bed for him.

"You ready, kid?" Ningame asked me and I sighed as I rolled out, literally, and hit the floor. Well, I hit the other pillows that were thrown on the floor from that night.

"Yup, can't you see the enthusiasm radiating off me?" I asked in an overly sarcastic voice and moved my head to see Ningame had gotten up and was right next to me.

"You seemed excited about it yesterday night." Ningame pointed out and I groaned and nodded my head. I had. I all but kept him up for an hour talking about what I'm going to do when I first get to the school and make a dramatic entrance.

Then the anxiety set in later that night when I realized I was going to be a new kid in school. With tons of kids who were probably overpowered since I heard the Hokage wanted me to be put into the group of kids who happened to be clan heirs.

Did I mention they were also all nine at this point? Sure I was mentally older, but they didn't know that. I looked like I was seven, and so everyone assumed that's what I was.

The reason for this was because the moment the Hokage spoke to me for the first time he made note I didn't exactly act like a seven-year-old kid. I was more mature. Still a kid, but not one who was still twiddling her thumbs.

That's why he had said he was going to be having me go to the class that was filled with clan heirs. I had just assumed they were the same age as myself. I mean they had _implied_ they'd be my age. No, they were two years older. When we went to give the paperwork to him I was given an intelligence test and got high scores in everything except literature.

So here I was, going to be entering a class filled with nine-year-old kids. Whoopee. I was nervous as to how I'd be treated. I don't exactly ever remember a time I had gone to school, as I had always been sick, so this was a new experience for me. What if they didn't like me? What if they picked on me because I was younger?

Now as much as I wish I could say I was up all night due to the anxiety, I was still training with Gai and was exhausted, so instead I passed out. In the morning, however, it hit me like a truck.

"That was yesterday night, Ningame," I said as I sat up and scratched the back of my head, looking away from the judgmental tortoise.

"What changed?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. He was one smart cookie, I'd give him that. I let out a sigh as I stood up and began grabbing my morning training clothes. I decided to wear something different for my morning training today so I didn't smell like sweat at school.

"They're going to be older than me, and probably know way more than me. What if they don't like me or something?" I asked with a small pout as I stared at the tortoise who was just looking at me.

"Katsuko, you shouldn't worry about that. Trust me, when you finally meet your classmates, you'll realize you're probably the most mature out of the bunch." Ningame explained and I felt a bit better with that. I would be more mature, most likely. Sure I was sarcastic and childish at times, but I was most definitely more mature than a nine-year-old kid. I let out a small sigh then turned to Ningame with a bright smile.

"Okay, can you tell Gai I'll be ready in ten?" I asked him and he nodded as he left my room, slamming the door closed as per usual. I quickly tossed on some shorts and a t-shirt, putting my hair into a bun. I'd probably eventually get it cut once I became a ninja, but for now, it was fine.

I looked in the mirror I asked Gai to get for me and just stared and blinked a few times.

"Okay, Katsuko, today is the day. You're going to do your morning training, then go to school." I tried giving myself a pep talk and slapped my cheeks until they were a bit red and smiled. I would be just fine.

As I left my room and saw Gai I felt a sense of relief wash over me. The morning went like it normally did, me running around the village and such, then coming home to stretch, some yoga, and then finally some small workouts. We had a good breakfast of spicy eggs and rice. Ever since Gai found out I liked my food spicy he had been more than happy to get me a cookbook so I could make whatever spicy foods I wanted (mostly because Gai could only really make curry).

Gai had to go and wash the dishes (family rule, whoever doesn't cook has to clean) and then he walked over to me with that bright grin of his.

"You have about an hour before school starts, I'd go and get ready if I were you," Gai said and I nodded before running to my room and grabbing my clothes, then dashing for the restroom. I washed my hair and got the sweat off me as fast as I could, then decided to use a special shampoo I had Gai get me that had a little bit of body glitter and smelled like flowers. Something most ninja _shouldn't_ be wearing but while I was still in training I decided 'why not'.

I went and blow dried my hair (I bet you guys can get the gist of this, I had Gai get a lot of things for me. I was a spoilt brat) and left it down for once. Throwing on some clothes and finally taking one more glance in the mirror before leaving to make some lunch for later.

Once all was said and done it was time. Time for me to go to school. I was still nervous about the whole thing as I walked next to Gai, the whole time thinking of ways I could introduce myself. By the time we had gotten to the door of my class (everyone was already inside as we were told to show up ten minutes late on my first day so they could do attendance) I had a mixture of good and sarcastic introductions.

Gai had left me and my instructor, a kind man named Iruka, told me to wait outside the door. I went over my introductions one last time.

Hello, my name is Katsuko and I'm the new student. It's nice to meet you.

Hello, I'm Katsuko, it's nice to meet you.

Hey, names Katsuko, I'm the new kid. Feel free to beat me up whenever. It's chill.

Sup bruh, I'm Katsuko and I'll be invading your classroom, have fun, fudgers.

"Good morning, class. This is Mighto Katsuko, she'll be joining our class as of today." I froze at hearing this. It made sense that we would have the same surname as I myself didn't have one, but hearing it being said to the class was shocking to me.

I inched my way into the class, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I'm pretty sure everyone in the class could see just how terrified I was to be there.

"She's starting a bit late and it two years younger than you, but I expect you to treat her with the same respect you show your other classmates," Iruka said as he put a hand on my back. He then turned to me with a smile.

"Anything you'd like to say, Mighto?" Oh gosh, he's referring to me by my last name. I had to do something to change that. Right now.

"H-hi, please call me Katsuko." Yes, I totally nailed it. Perfect introduction. A+. I should write a book on this or something with how amazing I am.

I sucked in my breath as I waited for the awkward silence to end. I spoke so fast I wasn't even sure if anyone could understand what it was that I was saying, but Iruka sure got the message.

"Okay, Katsuko, there's an empty seat next to Sakura." He said and a girl with pink hair and a large forehead raised her hand to show me where she was sitting. I quickly scurried off to my seat and plopped down and was stiffer than a board. First impressions were always important. Good thing mine showed how awkward I was so everyone knew.

The class had begun and I found myself looking around, a bit nervous. I could see some people looking at me, but most were actually paying attention to what the instructor was saying. I looked at my blank piece of stationary paper and tried to write down some notes, but soon got bored. It was pretty simple stuff. I'd be more interested when going over literature and such, however, with math, it was as simple as one-two-three.

I began doodling a little reindeer with a giant X on his hat in the corner of my note paper, spacing out a bit as I tried to ignore the anxiety bubbling in my stomach.

The girl next to me must've noticed this and shot me a warning glare that I should be paying attention. I mentally grumbled but outwardly I just looked at the blackboard. Long division. Fun. Wait, was this normal for nine-year-old kids to be learning? I wasn't sure but here we were, learning it.

By the time the math lesson was over, it was lunchtime. I had originally planned on heading outside and eating by a tree or something, away from everyone else, when fate had other plans for me.

A group of three girls walked over to my seat as I was pulling out my bento box and I blinked a few times, wondering what they could want from me.

"So you're the new kid, Katsuko? Awe, you're so cute. I'm Ino, and this is Kiri and Ayano." Ino introduced her two friends that were behind her. They looked more like her lackeys, but I wasn't about to say that out loud.

"Thanks…it's nice to meet you all," I said, my voice a bit quieter than I originally anticipated.

"So, how'd you skip two grades?" Ino asked, leaning in a bit closer to me as I raised my eyebrow. In all honesty, I didn't even know. Sheer dumb luck?

"I'm not sure," I explained and Ino laughed a bit and I smiled. She seemed to be pretty nice as she then went on to talk about how I was going to love it here, pointing out a few people and naming them, and then pointing out one boy in particular.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, he's great, isn't he?" Ino said and I didn't have the heart to tell her he looked kind of like one of those emo kids in a bad teen movie. I just nodded.

"Um, ya, sure," I said and Ino looked at me as though I were crazy.

"Wait, do you not think he's cute?" Ino asked, suddenly hushed and I noticed the pink haired girl who was sitting next to me was now in on the conversation.

"Well…I mean I'm only seven so I think boys have cooties?" I said with a shrug. That was a huge lie but what was I supposed to say? 'Hey sorry I'm mentally sixteen and I'd feel like a pedophile if I wanted to go out with that kid.' I don't think that would go over very well.

"Hm, I guess you are kind of young. Don't worry, in a few years you'll see how amazing he is." Ino said with a wink and I mentally patted myself on the back for coming up with a 'good' excuse.

"Though it won't do you much good since I'm going to eventually marry him one of these days," Ino said with a dreamy far off look before I heard a sharp laugh.

"No you won't, Ino-pig. He's going to be married to me." The girl, Sakura, said as she stood up and looked at Ino with a glare. Oh gosh, I don't think they're friends.

"What was that, forehead." Oh, burn.

"I think I'll excuse myself, thanks for the lovely conversation," I said but I don't think they heard me as they were too busy bickering with one another. Okay, so don't mention Sasuke when both are around, got it.

As I got up and was ready to be alone for lunch, I decided to suck it up. I don't think it was normally in my nature to do so, but in a way, I wanted to become friends with my classmates. All of them. Perhaps it was to make things easier for me in school, or perhaps I just craved to have some form of friendship since I never really got to have that as a kid. Now was my chance, though.

The first thing I did was locate a large group of guys. If I could introduce myself to them, I could introduce myself to anybody. I noticed one of them had a dog and my mind was made up as I walked over to their group. I'm not sure what they had been talking about, but they looked at me once I was close enough.

"Oh, I wanted to come and say hello to you guys," I said as I rocked from heel to foot, as I noticed I did a lot when nervous. The guy with the pet dog smiled, making me notice the two red triangles on his face.

"You're the new kid, right? I'm Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru." Kiba introduced and the small dog in his lap barked a bit, making me internally melt at the adorableness. The other guys in the group introduced themselves and I even noticed there was one girl among them.

Once we had all become acquaintance I went on to introduce myself to others. I noticed two boys sitting by the window of the room. One seemed to be dozing off while the other was eating both of their lunches.

"Hello," I said while walking up to them with a smile. The boy who was eating looked up at me and then quickly turned his head with a blush. He was probably the shy type of guy. The one who seemed to be sleeping looked over at me.

"Hey." Was all he said while the other kid said a small 'hi' to me.

"I'm just going around and introducing myself to everyone and finding out everyone's names. What are yours?" I asked and the chubby kid who had cute little swirls on his cheeks finally looked at me.

"How troublesome…I'm Shikamaru and this is Choji." Shikamaru introduced himself and his friend and I could see the sense of relief wash over Choji's face. Perhaps he was really shy and his friend knew it? What a cool guy.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you guys. I best be off, I'll see you around." I said in the most polite voice I could muster before once again heading off to meet some more kids.

I found a girl with a short and blunt hair cut eating by herself. She was really pretty, with dark blue hair and milky eyes. I wondered for a moment if she was blind as I walked up to her.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked her and a she looked up at me, obviously startled at me suddenly making an appearance.

"H-hello. M-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Her voice was so soft as she said this and a scarlet red blush crossed her face and I couldn't help but find her adorable.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata. I hope we can become friends." I said with a smile and she seemed to perk up at this, clearly not used to hearing someone say those words to her.

"I-uh…it's nice t-to meet you too. I h-hope we c-can become friends a-as well." She stuttered a lot as her eyes moved to different locations in the room as though it was hard for her to make eye contact, and I thought it best not to laugh at the obviously adorable display.

"Well I best be off, I need to go introduce myself to some more people. Let's hang out sometime." I suggested and she smiled a bit and nodded before I headed over to the bright blonde of the room. A boy with spiky hair was sitting all alone; he had these cute whiskers like markings on his cheeks.

"Hello, who might you be?" I felt like I was a broken tape recorder at this point, but making connections was a very important thing to do at this age…I think. The boy looked up at me with wide eyes and I noticed how pretty and blue they were.

"O-oh hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and one day I'll be Hokage, believe it." His introduction was loud and not what I would've expected from a boy who was sitting all alone. Still, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hokage is like the head honcho of the village right? Famous and all that? Respected? Sorry I have amnesia so I need to be reminded of these things." I joked around about the whole amnesia thing though I don't think he even knew what that was. Still, he was more than happy to tell me.

"Yes, the Hokage is the strongest ninja in the whole village, and everyone looks up to him and respects him," Naruto explained and I tilted my head a bit before coming up with an idea on how to get on his good side.

"Well, okay Naruto. How about we make a deal." I said with a small smile and he seemed uncertain but I think his lack of friendship made him want to know what I was going to say, as it wasn't often people came up to him and acted kindly. Or so I assumed, as I could see some people giving me odd looks and whispering things ever since we began talking. He must be the weird, bullied kid.

"What would that be?" He asked, curious and a bit on edge in case I suddenly grew a second head and attacked him. Luckily, I wasn't about ready to do that.

"If we become friends now, you aren't allowed to forget about me when you become Hokage, got it?" I said and held out a pinkie, so we could make a promise. He seemed shocked at this as he looked at my pinkie before wrapping his own around mine, smiling brightly.

"Alright! I promise!" Naruto said and I laughed a bit at how cute he acted. He was loud, I'd give him that, but he seemed like a good kid.

I looked over to see if I hadn't introduced myself to anyone else, and other than a few girls who were flocking around Sasuke, and the kid himself, I had met just about everyone. Since I had met everyone, I decided I might as well hang out with Naruto.

"So what did you bring for lunch?" I asked him as I put my bento next to me and he looked at the food, almost drooling when I opened it, before snapping back to reality.

"Oh, I didn't bring anything." He admitted and I smiled as I brought out my extra thing of chopsticks. I had initially brought it as I still dropped mine all the time, but now it would have a proper use.

"I made way too much to eat all by myself, want to share my bento?" I asked as his eyes widened. I had a habit of making too much food ever since moving in with Gai, only because he had an appetite so whenever I did cook I had to make a whole bunch. Even when I made a lunch for myself, the habit of making tons hadn't left so I had too big of a bento for only myself to eat.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked and I just nodded, before quickly telling him something.

"Just a warning, the boiled egg cream is pretty spicy. Have to have at least one super spicy thing in my bento." I admitted. I had kept everything else pretty tame. That was a lie. As everything else was tame, most of the lunch consisted of the spicy boiled eggs. I planned on eating one with every bite of rice and vegetable.

"Okay, thanks for the warning." He said and we both dug in, savoring the flavors of the food. I was happy to see he didn't look like he was almost ready to die with the spicy eggs. I could still see a bit of discomfort, but his stomach wanting food made him continue. Once we were almost done I began speaking again.

"Do you ever bring lunch?" I asked him and he looked down and shook his head and I chuckled, "That's alright. I'm already cooking lunch for Gai so I don't mind making you something to eat as well. I'll be careful not to make it too spicy." I offered and I had never seen a kid look so happy.

After that we talked for a few more minutes and finished the meal, then eventually class began again.

We had a history lesson right after lunch which I was actually pretty interested in. Learning all about the ninja stuff. Ya, pretty cool if you asked me.

Once history was done, though, it was physical education. Something I honestly thought I'd excel in due to Gai's training methods. Boy was I wrong.

Perhaps it was the lack of experience, or perhaps it was Gai adding on a hundred pounds to my weight set this morning since I wouldn't be able to train all day. Either way, on the obstacle course we had to do, I was far behind everyone else.

Everyone was far faster than I was, not to mention nimble as they went through the course. Sure it was an easy course to do, but they did it with such ease and speed that I was almost embarrassed when I came in last. The only thing I beat everyone is was stamina since I was more or less used to it.

"You really suck at physical training." I heard Kiba say from behind me and I smiled a bit, rubbing the back of my head.

"Kind of, I guess. I mean I have great stamina, though." I pointed out as I could see he was clearly tired out despite trying to play it off like he was fine.

"That's because you only ran at half the speed as everyone else," Kiba said and I shrugged my shoulders. I found out it was pretty easy to talk to the kids in my class. I don't know why I had been so nervous about it before.

"Whatever," I said and then saw Naruto, who was a panting mess and walked up to him. He says I hadn't even broken a sweat (Okay huge lie but spandex covers up a lot) and frowned.

"Katsuko, how are you not dying?" Naruto asked in between breaths and I could only laugh at the irony.

"Been there, done that," I said, leaving poor Naruto confused.

"Wait, what?" He said but Iruka began speaking, saying that was it for the day. I waved goodbye to my new friend and even made the effort to say goodbye to Hinata. I'd probably try to instigate a friendship with her as well since she seemed like a nice girl.

At the gate, to the school, it wasn't hard to find Gai. He was standing in all his spandex glory. I waved over to him and then made a dash to where he was, stopping before I could run into him.

"Hey Gai!" I said and he didn't even need to ask if I had a good day, since he could tell. Instead, he asked if anything fun happened. I explained a thing or two as we walked back to the training field.

Despite having gone through all that at school, my training wasn't over yet. Oh no, we went on until it was time for dinner. I was going to be the best ninja ever…eventually…like in the far future…if you squint really hard…and there's a wall there…then you can see it.

* * *

 _Ah I love Sundays. It's the first day of the week that I have off. I'm also off tomorrow, so yay. That means I can get more writing in. So who enjoyed this chapter? Hopefully, it wasn't too boring. I always fear my writing is boring._

 _Anyway, we finally hit 20k with this chapter! I know it says more but I'm just counting the words written, not the disclaimer or the author's notes. So ya, 20k in and I started re-writing this like a week ago. I need help._

 _Well, if you enjoyed this chapter don't be afraid to follow, favorite, and review, it means a lot to me and helps me get motivated. Also if any of you have suggestions on future chapters or how Katsuko should progress, just let me know! We still have to find a romantic interest for her, but that will come in due time I'm sure._

 _Toodles~!_


	7. Ninja Seek

Chapter 07

Ninja Seek

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

"Um, Katsuko…there's a kunai going through your arm." Naruto said while looking at the shiny piece of metal embedded in my forearm.

"Yes, I'm aware," I said calmly as we sat there in the field during lunch.

"K-Katsuko! W-what happened?" I heard Hinata's voice as she came over to where Naruto and I were. She had left for a good five minutes, only to come back with me having something stabbing me.

"I know this is interesting and all but seriously I'm in a lot of pain here could someone please call Iruka," I said as the cool façade I was putting on slowly crumbled because I was in a world of pain at the moment.

I had never seen Naruto run so fast, not in the whole two months I had known him. Hinata sat by next to me and looked at the wound as though she would be sick at any moment so I kind of just shrugged a bit, making the pain worse, though.

"Don't worry about this, Hinata," I said and suddenly a gust of wind blew across my face and I could see a worried Iruka standing there with Naruto in his arms, staring at me.

"Katsuko, what happened? Did someone attack?" Iruka said while going ninja mode and looking around the area. I sighed and raised up my good arm to silence him as though I were the old man.

"Nah, I saw a bee and was trying to stab it and long story short this kunai ended up in my arm," I explained the story and he just stared at me with a blank expression before becoming visibly ticked off.

"Katsuko, you've been in this school for two months and it seems every week you find yourself with a new injury," Iruka said, trying to keep his voice low. I just sighed.

A lot had happened in two months. Mostly I had made friends with Naruto and Hinata (the girl is infatuated with the blonde boy so it's cute when I leave them for more than five minutes) and I also got to know other people in my class. There was this really weird kid named Shino and I'm like two percent sure he sent that bee after me as payback for screaming when a spider got close to me.

"So…I know this looks bad…but can I get like a band-aid or something?" I asked as I pointed to the thing that was _still_ in my arm. Geez, you'd think he'd save the lectures for after I was fine.

Well, Iruka ended up picking me up (an impressive feat in itself since I had about eight hundred pounds worth of weights on me, thanks to Gai) and took my to the hospital after that.

It was sad that me coming in was a common occurrence as the nurse who had helped me when I first came here saw me and frowned. Her name was Matsuzaki and she was super sweet, but she could make shots ten times more painful if you sass her.

"What was it this time?" She asked, her voice soft as Iruka let me down and she grabbed my good arm, dragging me to the room that normally didn't have any patients.

"There was a bee," I explained and she sighed while looking at my wound.

"Apparently there was also a kunai." She murmured as she made me sit on the examination table. When she pulled it out of my arm I made some odd noise. It was really me trying not to scream but inwardly wanting to so it came out like 'Gwack' but that was fine.

She put this mysterious gooey stuff on it that smelled like rancid meat, then bandaged it up and made sure to slap my arm for good measure, making me flinch.

"Ouch, okay thanks," I said while holding my poor, abused arm. We had discovered that despite getting hurt a lot, I healed up abnormally fast, so this wound would probably be fine in a day or three. Not completely healed, but it would be fine.

"No problem, I'm sure Iruka went to tell Ga-." Before she could even finish her sentence the door to the room burst open and I was enveloped by the arms of my guardian, who squeezed my bad arm a bit too much.

He was in tears, always being far too dramatic. This literally happened once a week, though, so Matsuzaki and I were more or less used to his eccentric behavior.

"I heard you almost died from a bee in class today," Gai said and I patted his arm with a blank expressing and looked at him since he finally let go. Ningame came into the room as well since he followed Gai every time I was hurt.

"It put up a good fight but alas I managed to win, though I did take a few hits," I said in a monotone voice and Gai nodded before giving me a thumbs up.

"Good job on your most honorable victory, Katsuko," Gai said as he finished crying and I could see a sunset behind him. Oh my gosh, he was the most dramatic person I knew. I couldn't help but smile and give him a thumbs up as well.

"Thanks, can I go back to class now?" I asked and he nodded and then looked at Ningame.

"Will you escort young Katsuko back to class," Gai asked Ningame who had been watching the conversation between us and was wiping away a tear as well. I had come to realize he was moved by little things like this as well. No wonder he and Gai got along so well.

"Of course, Gai. Come on, kid." Ningame said as I jumped off the table and then turned to Matsuzaki and smiled.

"Thanks again, I'll see you next week," I said while waving goodbye and her face paled.

"Please don't." She tried to call out to me but Ningame and I were already making our escape. You know, for a tortoise, he was pretty fast. We made it back to my school in record time and lunch was just ending, much to my displeasure. Was I really at the hospital for that long?

As I walked back into class Naruto was surprised to see me and quickly pointed. Don't know why he did this. Literally,.…every week.

"Katsuko, you should be at home resting!" Naruto shouted, making the whole class look at me. Only Naruto, Iruka, and Hinata really knew what happened to me so the rest of the class had to fill in the blanks that I did something stupid again.

"But then I'd miss all the fun," I said sarcastically while walking back to my seat next to Sakura. Now they could probably see the bandages on my arm, making everyone's suspicions confirmed.

"Katsuko…what happened?" Sakura asked as she leaned closer to me so we wouldn't get yelled at for talking in class. I had come to know the studious girl through the time I've sat next to her. Sweet girl and all, just a total fanatic for Sasuke (whom I still have yet to meet due to the flock of girls always around him, or him randomly disappearing).

"There was a bee," I whispered to her and she sighed and gave me a disapproving look. I knew she wouldn't hold it against me, though. I knew just about everyone in the class and despite being an idiot, they seem to have accepted me for all my craziness.

Sakura was about to ask what I meant but Iruka decided it was the perfect time to begin continuing on with the lesson, as though teaching was his job or something.

"I'll explain after class," I whispered before taking notes on the chakra system, the thing I didn't actually have. Which kind of sucked because this meant I wouldn't be able to sense chakra signatures in the future during missions, so I'd have to rely on my other senses. Yay. Maybe I'll find out I have some magical angel vision where I can see body heat or something, like a snake. Angels can do that, right?

By the time theory was ending and we were getting ready to run the obstacle course, I felt something topple into my back and sharply turned to see Daisuke, someone from Kiba's click.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" I asked him with a smirk, as I had gotten to know most of Kiba's friend group pretty well. Mostly because I would go over there to play with Akamaru all the time.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to play ninja a seek tomorrow during lunch," Daisuke said while rubbing his nose like he was prone to doing and I smiled.

Let me quickly elaborate on ninja seek, and no I didn't come up with the idea. Okay, I totally did. Let's talk. Basically, it's hide and seek but instead of tagging your friends you throw cardboard shuriken at them. It's also like capture the flag as in each team has a base and in said base, there's an item. You have to sneak around and get the item and then bring it back to your own base.

I got the idea from hearing about Gai talking about retrieval missions. It was the same concept. You'd sneak into enemy territory to procure a specific item and then return it to your village without being killed. It was also really fun to play.

"Sure, I'm down. Can I invite Naruto and Hinata?" I asked and Daisuke seemed to hesitate before saying yes because he knew I wouldn't play without my partner in crime. I knew Hinata wouldn't want to play, but still, I liked to ask. Naruto, however, was my tag teaming friend and we always had too much fun when we played together. A pity that nobody in my class really liked him.

"Sweet, see you on the battlefield then." I joked as I began walking backward, then ran over towards Hinata and Naruto and smiled brightly.

"Hey guys, want to play ninja and seek tomorrow during lunch?" I asked right away and Naruto was more than happy to accept, while Hinata just blushed and looked at her hands while playing with her fingers.

"W-would it be alright i-if I just watched?" She asked and Naruto and I both nodded before I ruffled her hair a bit. I found it to be a rather funny thing, that everyone in the class was taller than me, including Hinata. Naruto wasn't much taller than me, though, so there was some good news. I disliked being short, though.

We all gathered outside and there was the obstacle course in all its glory. I was still the slowest in the class, but in my defense, I didn't see anyone else lugging around eight hundred pounds worth of weights. Just saying. Like I'm not better than them…I'm just totally more epic. Kidding, kidding.

We finished the course and then ran a few laps at the end as a cool down, then the day was over. I saw Sakura coming up to me, panting as she wasn't exactly the best when it came to stamina. Something I was sure she'd eventually get better at in the future.

"So what happened earlier?" She asked as she wiped her brow and I smirked before explaining the story as I walked her home. Another thing I did was sometimes walk home with friends. Gai, as he normally was working around the village, couldn't always come to school and pick me up. So I made the best of it and walked with random friends and talked their ears off. Sakura was just someone who tolerated me and she didn't mind having someone walk home with her.

I found out apparently her and Ino had been close in the past, but some things happened and needless to say they don't see eye-to-eye anymore. Most of her friends went with Ino so normally she walked to and from school alone (unless she ran into Ino which then it became a competition with who could get to class first).

"Bye Sakura, see you tomorrow!" I called out to her and waved while she walked through the front door to her house. She gave a small wave back to me, which was sweet of her. Normally she acts as though I'm not there. I think I'm finally getting through to her.

Once she was gone I began running. Running like there was no tomorrow. Why? In about ten minutes I'd have a crazy spandex clone chasing me so that I would run twenty laps around the village. Sadistic? Yes. Did it help? Yes.

You all know the schedule by now, though. Run, work out, cook dinner, go to bed with Ningame.

This night, it didn't go as normal, though. I fell asleep alright, but I had the strangest dream.

* * *

 ** _"_ _Okay, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time." A mysterious man with silver spiky hair said in a lazy voice while leaning on the railing on top of some building._**

 ** _"_ _Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" I recognized that voice. I could see a familiar mass of pink hair and realized it was Sakura, though she looked older and had a headband. I blinked a few times. Where was I? I felt as though I was just watching as an entity or something._**

 ** _"_ _Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." I could now see the man a bit more clearly. He had a headband covering one of his eyes and a mask covering most of his face. Odd._**

 ** _I looked around and noticed Naruto, once again he appeared older and also had a headband. Then there was…Sasuke? I hadn't really been able to talk to him or even see him that often, only really seeing him when he was doing laps around me in P.E. What was he doing in my dream?_**

 ** _"_ _Why don't you tell us stuff first. I mean, before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said and I smiled. He still seemed the same, despite being a bit older in my dream._**

 ** _"_ _Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake."_**

* * *

Katsuko, it is time to wake up! I have some very important news for you!" I nearly fell out of bed with hearing Gai's loud voice. After I had been so into that dream, I had to get my bearings together.

"Did you get me a puppy?" I asked while rubbing my eyes and letting out a huge yawn before sitting up in my bed.

"No, but this is very important. I was assigned a mission outside the village. I will be back in three days, will you be alright by yourself until then?" Gai asked as he got closer to my bed. Was it normal to let a small child alone for that long around here? Oh well.

"Ya, I'll be fine. Does Ningame get to stay with me?" I asked him and Gai smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Of course, unless I need him in a battle that is," Gai said and I nodded before stretching my stiff arms.

"Sweet, when do you leave?" I asked him, looking up from the bangs that were now on my face. I'd have to get those cut soon, they were beginning to annoy me.

"Later on in the day, you'll be in your class by then." He explained and I nodded as I got out of bed and looked at him with a smile.

"So this means I get to have the whole house to myself, right?" I asked him, already planning on slacking off in my training for a few days so I could relax for once.

"With Ningame, who will be overseeing your training." Gai reminded and I huffed, though I had expected as much and nodded.

"Oh, and before I forget, my eternal rival will be dropping in occasionally to make sure you are alive and well." Glad to know he thinks I'll be dying while he's gone.

"Okay, who is this rival person?" I asked and Gai beamed and I could tell it was more of a 'you'll find out later' type of deal.

"Okay, whatever," I said with my hand sin the air as I was giving up, before looking out the window. Still no sun, which means he woke me up at a normal time, "Hey Gai, can we eat breakfast at one of those restaurants before you leave?" I asked him.

It wasn't like I had grown attached to the man and saw him as a father figure or anything and I'd miss him and worry about him while he was gone. I just wanted food. I swear.

"After our morning practice, I don't see why not," Gai said and I smiled. Well, needless to say after all that running and yoga, I made sure to drag him to an amazing place for pancakes. While we were there I couldn't help but notice some people staring at us, as though we weren't supposed to be there. I assume they were jealous of our spandex. They should be, it's rather comfortable and easy to move in. Glad Gai talked me into wearing the partial spandex body suit.

Once breakfast was over (We had been overly loud in our conversation and very enthusiastic which was probably why we were almost kicked out) Gai made sure I got to school on time. In fact, I actually got there way earlier than I normally did, as I only had to cook lunch today and not breakfast.

Sure I normally got here early, but usually, there were a couple other kids in class. There was only one now, other than me. Sasuke. I don't know what made me decide to walk over to him, as he seemed to be in a terrible mood, but I had to say hello.

"Morning," I said as I stopped right in front of him and he looked at me from behind his hands that were intertwined. He didn't say anything to me, which was fine.

"So I wanted to come over and introduce myself since I've never actually had a chance. I'm Katsuko, it's nice to meet you Sasuke." I said with a cheeky grin and he still wasn't saying anything. I was about to give up when he spoke.

"I know who you are." Oh lord, even his voice was monotone and emo. Still, I wouldn't judge, Everyone had their own right to act however they wanted as long as it didn't hurt others.

"I guess you do since we've been in the same class for two months. Still, I felt bad I had formally introduced myself to everyone and never got a chance to do so for you. Normally it can be a bit crowded over here." I said and he seemed to be displeased at the thought of the crowd. Obviously, he didn't like it. This was confusing…I had thought he liked having a group of girls around him.

"Well that's all I wanted to say, perhaps we can become friends in the future. Bye, Sasuke!" I said before running over to my own seat and getting out some paper to doodle in.

Class went as it normally did, but the fun didn't start until lunchtime. Mostly because it was time to play Ninja seek.

As soon as we were dismissed we all met in the courtyard where the obstacle courses were. We were allowed to 'play' on them as long as we didn't do anything stupid to get ourselves hurt. Fun fact, someone always got hurt in a very stupid way.

We quickly split into teams. It was me, Naruto, Daisuke, and Shino. On the other team were Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, and Tsukiya (the only other girl in their group). We decided today's prize would be the answers to the math homework, so whichever team won would get it. It was being provided by me, of course, since I was a math wizard apparently. So really I didn't get anything out of the deal other than getting to play.

We got into our bases and got our 'weapons' together (cardboard throwing stars for the win) and then began assigning who did what.

"Okay, Shino, you stay near the base and track down enemies. Daisuke, you go and become the distraction. Naruto, you and I will tag-team and take out whoever is protecting the scroll (the scroll was just a paper with everyone on the teams signature so we couldn't forage it) and procure it. Then we all make a mad dash back to base." I was typically the one who came up with our strategies, and everyone on the team just went with it. We normally won.

"Got it," Daisuke said in an overly enthusiastic voice and Shino nodded. Naruto and I exchanged looks before we set off the signal that we were ready. That signal was us screaming the opening to the Lion King after I taught it to them.

Once we heard them sing the second verse we knew it was game time. Naruto and I quickly began to cross the obstacle course they were using as their base as silently and stealthily as we could (and as we were just kids it wasn't that great).

We'd first had to locate the scroll. I could hear noises of fighting going on and knew Daisuke was distracting them. Hopefully, we'd be able to locate the scroll and make it back to base before it was too late. Then we saw it. Tied to a string and hanging from the tallest 'wall' that was typically used to climb and then teach us how to jump down without taking damage. Good news, it was easy to climb. Bad news, this was made for kids older than use and so we hadn't ever jumped from that height before.

"Okay, here's the plan. We climb up it, and then climb down. No jumping." I told Naruto who seemed to have had the same idea. Despite us, both being reckless, we weren't that stupid.

Then we began climbing. It didn't take long to reach the top and it was so high. Like abnormally high. As in, 'how the fudge did people not die by jumping down this is taller than the school building' high.

We took the scroll into our hands then stopped cold in our tracks.

"Gotcha." We turned around to see Kiba had been waiting for us, hiding or something at the top. Now he was blocking our escape path where we could've safely climbed down. No doubt this was Shikamaru's plan. Knew I should've taken him for my team.

We stared at one another for a good while before I looked at Naruto. We both gave a nod. One of us wouldn't be making it back, but we had to each go for one side or else we'd lose. We both sucked in a breath and began running. Sadly Kiba had some back-up. Once Naruto was taken down I looked at him.

"Naruto!" I called as I dodged one of the shurikens.

"Katsuko…you must go on without me. Never forget me." Naruto said on the ground as though he were dying and I nodded.

"I promise, I won't forget you, Naruto," I said before getting a dumb idea. It was idiotic especially since this was nothing more than a game. I was competitive, however, and didn't want to lose. So when I jumped from the top of the thing to go down, it only took me five seconds to realized I screwed up, majorly.

I was free falling and everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. I mean I doubt I'd die or something but the impact would hurt like no tomorrow. Well, I might as well try to nail my landing since even if I got my wings out, all that weight would make it impossible to fly.

I put one of my legs out as I normally would do when landing from a shorter distance and focused all my energy on it. Then an odd warm feeling went up to my leg. Then impact. I was alive. And there was now a crater where I was standing. Not a huge one, mind you, but it was there. I think I could say, for everyone at least, that was probably the most shocking thing I had managed to do thus far.

* * *

 _Cliff hanger, oh ya. You'll find out what happens in the next episode…er, chapter. Ya, a lot of stuff happened. Some of it won't be explained until later but I assure you, there's a reason behind this chaos._

 _So just a quick note, I knew having a seven-year-old carrying around eight hundred pounds is insane, but this is the Naruto universe we're discussing. Plus I also found out that apparently someone did the calculations and during the chunin exams, Lee had about 20k worth of weights on him. So Katsuko is going to have to work up to that. Especially since she can't use chakra…or can she. Duh duh duuuuuuun._

 _If you enjoyed this chapter I'd be super grateful if you favorited, followed and Especially…reviewed! Seriously reading reviews make my day, not to mention if anyone has suggestions on how to make this story better or my writing better, I'd love to know!_

 _Toodles!_


	8. Of Books and Rivals

Chapter 08

Of Books and Rivals

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

 ** _There will be an important note at the end of this chapter that will be bolded. It has to do with the future of the story so I ask if you plan on following and want to be a part of this, then please read it. Thank you._**

* * *

For once my crazy antics didn't lead me to the hospital. Instead, I was now sitting in front of the Hokage along with some other old looking guy.

"You never cease to amaze me, especially not with your timing." The Hokage said with a chuckle and I looked around awkwardly. Gai had left not long ago, so my only legal guardian wasn't present as I spoke to the head honcho of the village.

"My timing?" I asked innocently as if I had no clue as to what he was talking about. The other old guy who was in the room was just looking at me, as though he were trying to decipher something.

"I had originally planned on having this conversation when Gai was back from his mission, but it seems like it can't wait. Do you remember Gai explaining how you had an odd amount of nature chakra surrounding you?" The Hokage asked as he laced his fingers together and looked at me.

"Uh ya, I think I remember talking about something like that," I said while looking off to the side and then looking towards the mysterious man.

"Today, when you pulled that little stunt of yours, it spiked in a very unnatural way." The Hokage went on and now I was a bit confused. The natural energy was acting unnaturally. Seems totally normal and not dangerous at all.

"How so?" I asked, a glint of confusion in my eyes as I looked at him, my full attention was now focused on the Hokage.

"It created a buffer that normally people with chakra can use to help reduce damage while falling. Normally, they use their own chakra reserves. You managed to use the chakra from the earth around you." The other man spoke and my head snapped to him.

"Who's this?" I asked while looking him up and down. He had spiky white hair that was fairly long, red streaks going down his face, not to mention he was dang tall. On another note, he had a cool looking headband, though it didn't have the leaf village symbol on it.

"This is Jiraiya, the toad sage. He knows the most about nature chakra and how to use it. That's why we called him here. He would've been here long ago if he hadn't been busy, though." The Hokage said and Jiraiya looked at me, not saying a word.

"So this is the brat you've been worried about? I see what you mean with the nature chakra surrounding her, I've never seen anything like it. It doesn't seem unstable, though." Scratch that off, he was now talking.

"I have a name." I murmured, not liking being called a brat. Sure I was fine with Ningame calling me a kid, since he called most people that, but this dude didn't even know me. Butt-head.

"Do you think she'll be able to harness the chakra?" The Hokage asked Jiraiya who was still looking at me and came closer, bending down and putting a finger to his chin.

"I think if she uses it like she did before, as a buffer or enhancement, it will be fine. Though genjutsu and ninjutsu could possibly make it unstable" Jiraiya mused and I perked up a bit.

"Wait, so I might be able to use chakra with taijutsu?" I asked excitedly and the Jiraiya frowned at how loud I asked that.

"I'll have to make a seal in order to help you focus it some more, don't know how long that'll take, and also make it so you can't use it for ninjutsu." Jiraiya was saying and I smiled happily at this. I got to use chakra!

"I don't know who you are, but you're pretty cool," I said with a bright grin and this seemed to please the man as he let out a pretty loud laugh. I think I just fueled his ego a tad bit.

"I know, it's good to see the youth taking note," Jiraiya said and immediately I kind of regretted it. Still liked the guy, though. He seemed to be pretty funny.

"Will you be staying in the village while you make the seal?" The Hokage asked and Jiraiya looked over at him, automatically being a bit more professional.

"I'll have to, as I might need to observe the kid to make all the proper alterations to the seal," Jiraiya explained and I nodded. The only thing going through my head was being able to use chakra, though.

"So this seal thing…will let me use the nature chakra around me safely for taijutsu. Just want some clarifications before I get too excited." I said and Jiraiya looked at me with a questioning gaze before nodding.

I beamed up at him before turning to the Hokage. I would be able to be an amazing ninja after all. I wouldn't be able to sense chakra, but…wait.

"Jiraiya…is there a way I'd ever be able to sense chakra?" It was worth asking while I had the idea in my head. Jiraiya pondered over this for a while.

"We'll have to see once the seal is on you. It might let you feel the chakra around you, not sure how far that'll go and if you'll be able to feel anything other than nature chakra. Even so, normally nature chakra acts differently when people are around so you might be able to get a gist of where someone might be." Jiraiya mused. Yay, I might be able to sense chakra as well. This was a great day!

"Well, I think that's all for now. If you'd like you can go back to your class, though it will be over in an hour." The Hokage explained to me. Had it really been that long?

"I guess I could start my training early," I mumbled before waving goodbye to the Hokage and Jiraiya, then made my way out. I would have to do some running, which wasn't really a bad thing. It would give me some time to think. Oh lord, I can only imagine how my friends are going to react by tomorrow morning.

I don't know what time I had decided to finish training, but when I came home it was already dark outside and my stomach was grumbling.

"Finally decided to come home?" Ningame said as I walked through the front door and locked it behind me. I gave him a sheepish grin. Guess I should've warned him I'd be home late since he was technically in charge of me.

"Sorry, I got caught up in training." I admitted, though in the back of my mind a small little person was saying 'boy, I bet you never thought you'd have to say that'.

"Ah, that's fine. Are you going to have dinner?" Ningame asked, obviously making sure I wouldn't die in the three days that Gai wasn't here. I just smiled.

"Ya, let me shower first," I said as I walked to my room and got some pajamas, a long sleeved nightgown that was overly soft. I quickly took a shower and once I was out I was far too lazy to blow dry my hair, so I just stuck it in a bun and went to the kitchen.

"Want anything, Ningame?" I asked with a yawn as I went through the fridge to make something quick and simple.

"I'll be good." He said and I nodded before making some beef and rice, with spices thrown in there since I had an addiction. Since I was now alone, I could sit on the couch and eat, so that's exactly what I did. I walked with my plate in hand and plopped down on the couch and grabbed a book.

Yes, a book. I may not be very good at reading, but there was only one way I'd be getting better. The book in question was one I happened to have…found in my possession during some blackmailing. Long story short a teacher was reading this in class and I guilted him into giving it to me so I could throw it away. I didn't throw it away.

Make-out Paradise. An adult book. That I was learning how to read with. Ningame lazily came over to the living room and laid down on the floor as I ate my dinner and read before he noticed what exactly I was reading.

"Katsuko, I think you're too young for that book," Ningame said as he jolted up and I looked over at him with a frown.

"Nah, I'm old enough," I said between a mouthful of beef. This didn't stop Ningame as he came over and looked about ready to shred the book I had.

"That's an adult book. You're seven." Ningame reported and I shrugged my shoulder, flinching at the pinching in my arm from where the kunai had been lodged in the other day.

"You're a tortoise, your argument is invalid," I responded while flipping to the next page.

"What would Gai think if he saw you reading that?" Ningame asked me and I frowned and turned my body a bit to look at him.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," I said in a singsong voice. Ningame did not give up easily, though. Neither did I, though.

"Katsuko, throw that book away." Ningame lectured and I groaned as I slouched in my seat.

"Ningame, look I know all about sex and the whole ordeal. This just happens to be one of the books I could get my hands on to practice reading it. So what if it's located for a mature audience. I'm expanding my reading vocabulary." I explained to him and Ningame thought this over before finally letting me read it.

It was silent for a good ten to twenty minutes, and I finished my dinner and slid the plate onto the lamp stand next to the couch, prepared to clean it once I finished reading the chapter I was on.

"How do you know about…those things. You're seven. You have amnesia." Ningame said as he mulled things over in his mind. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I'm going to school to learn how to kill people, knowing about reproduction should be the least of your worries." It was so weird that sex was so taboo, but sending your kid to a school where they learn how to kill silently is just fine and dandy.

Ningame couldn't even fight me on that one because he knew it was true. Once I finished the chapter I happily skipped over to the sink and washed my plate and put it where it belongs then turned off all the lights and went to my room.

"Good night, Ningame," I called as I heard him walking into my room, ready to go over to his own bed.

"Night, kid." He said back with a yawn and I stifled a giggle as I curled up in my blankets and pillows, hugging Willis close to me. An hour later I realized I missed Gai. How pathetic.

 ** _Itachi Uchiha_**

 ** _You were supposed to be a genius…so why?_**

 ** _Why'd you let them trick you?_**

I woke up and slowly slid out of bed. It was still early, if not earlier than I normally got up. Ningame was still asleep in the corner of the room as I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

Who was Itachi Uchiha? What did it mean by 'letting them trick you'? Why was I having such odd dreams that didn't make any sense?

I needed to clear my head. I quickly got dressed and left the house. The cold air bit my skin as I walked into the cool morning air. Was it even morning?

Then I began running. Another odd thing. Running without Gai early in the morning wasn't what I had expected. Normally we'd chat about random things so the mornings didn't seem to quiet. Now, though, I realized just how early we got up. Nobody was up and about, save for some ninjas who had to keep watch over the walls.

It was silent and, for the most part, peaceful. I don't know how many laps I had run exactly, but for some reason, I felt like going to the training fields and throwing some kunai. I had gotten a lot better at them. Nowhere near where I should be, but far better. I preferred using senbon needles, though, I had found out.

Kunai, despite being light, felt too big for my hands, Senbon needles were small, and with proper accuracy or the proper poison, could be just as deadly. Gai ended up getting my a set of them that I typically carried on me, 'just in case'. You never knew when an opportunity to practice would arise.

I looked at the dummy that had seen so much abuse from me and began pelting it with needles. I made a good attempt at making a smiley face, however, it only seemed to fail horribly. It was more or less a smile and frown face. Very awkward looking.

By the time I realized I should probably start getting ready for the school day, I had successfully wrecked the dummy, along with the tree behind it since I still sometimes missed. Okay, it was a lot of the times. Cut me some slack I was like seven. Physically.

I sighed as I unlocked the door to the house and walked inside, only to be hit with a feeling like something wasn't quite right. I blinked a few times as I looked at the door. It had been locked when I left, and there were no signs of forced entry. I shook my head as I began walking inside, a bit cautious just in case my hunch turned out to be right.

Now I may not be ninja status yet, but one of the things you learn about living with one is how to walk silently. Match that with my nonexistent chakra signature, I felt like if there was someone in the house I could sneak past them. Perhaps Gai finished his mission early and was already home?

Then I saw it. What I could only describe as a mine that had a silver paint brush for hair was standing, looking down at Ningame and seemingly having a conversation. Since Ningame wasn't on high alert or anything, I could only assume this guy was no threat.

"So you're Katsuko." The man said as he turned to me and my eyes widened a fraction at seeing him. Headband covering one eye, and a mask covering the rest of his face.

Kakashi Hatake. The man from my dream. I didn't think he was actually real, a small part of me was hoping he wasn't, but here he was. I caught myself before staring for a moment before replying to him.

"Who are you and should I be running and screaming for the Hokage since there's a stranger in my house?" I asked while looking at Ningame who only seemed to chuckle.

"This was the person Gai told you about," Ningame explained and I hummed a bit in acknowledgment.

"Well, I was just dropping by to make sure you hadn't accidently died or something," Kakashi said and I put a hand on my hip.

"Okay, cool. Thanks, mysterious mask guy who I still don't know the name of. Want some breakfast, I was about to make some for me and Ningame." I offered and he seemed curious as to why I would offer food to a stranger. I wanted to know as well. I only knew him from my dream, but from what Gai said this was his rival or something.

"Kakashi…and I'll be good." Kakashi said as he began walking out of the house, then stopped when he saw the orange book on the nightstand that I left there the previous night.

"I didn't realize Gai read this." He murmured and I smirked as I walked over and took it from his hand.

"He doesn't, this is mine," I explained and tucked it under my arm before heading to the kitchen. Oh gosh, now it seemed like the paintbrush was on high alert.

"You do know this is an adult book, right?" Kakashi asked as I put it on the counter and began getting out some eggs and bacon to make, along with some slices of toast.

"Yes, one that has a lot of fornication in it. I'm well aware since I am reading it after all." I said as I cracked some eggs into a bowl and then threw in some things to help flavor it a tad. The longer I was living with Gai, the better of a cook I was becoming.

"Is Gai aware you're reading this?" Wow, he didn't seem like the type who'd really care about what a kid like myself was reading, but I guess he had to watch out for Gai.

"Nope, I got that from an academy teacher. He was reading it, I caught him, and I took it to dispose of it." I explained nonchalantly and now Kakashi was confused.

"Instead you decided to read it?" Kakashi asked and I nodded as I put the eggs into the frying pan and the bacon into another one.

"Thought that much was obvious. I have to learn how to read somehow and all I ever get are academy books or taijutsu technique books. As they are useful, I like reading fiction." I explained. A part of me remembered being in a completely white bed with a pile of books written in a different language next to me. I could even remember the name of one of them. The Hobbit.

"You could always ask Gai to pick you up some other…child friendly books," Kakashi said as I flipped the eggs in the pan and I looked at him with a scrutinizing look.

"If you're so concerned about it, why don't you go get me some 'child-friendly books'. Just don't get me those ones that are like 'an apple is red' or something. Too child-friendly. I want something that challenges me to learn how to read it." I told him and he blinked a few times as I slid the eggs onto three separate plates and grabbed the toast that was no done.

The bacon was just about ready to so I got a spatula and slid them onto a plate that had paper towels on it to help catch the grease. I took two of the plates and then walked over to the dining room table, giving one to Ningame.

"You going to eat?" I asked him while taking a bite of my scrambled eggs. I hadn't even bothered asking him how he liked them. The whole deal was to trick him into a conversation long enough for the meal to be done so he felt obligated to eat.

"I said I'd be fine," Kakashi said and then I heard his stomach growling. I bet he was one of those guys that lived off microwavable noodles or something.

"Just eat before it gets cold," I said while putting some eggs onto my toast and eating it like that. Bacon was then added so it was like a breakfast sandwich.

"You're a very odd child," Kakashi said and I nodded my head as I finished up the last of my meal. I already had leftovers that I could bring for lunch, so I didn't have to worry about making any of that.

"I live with Gai," I explained and that was all he needed for me to say to understand. As I walked back into the kitchen I saw his plate was now empty and grabbed it. Ningame would put his plate in the kitchen when he was done eating so I didn't have to worry about that.

"Well, I best be off. Thank you for the breakfast." Kakashi said and I nodded before turning to him with a smile.

"Don't forget those books you promised me." I teased and before I knew it I was alone washing dishes. Once all was said and done I headed out for the academy, making sure to lock the front door.

Once I was finally at the academy, I realized I owed my friends an explanation. After my little stunt yesterday, Iruka had been pretty quick in grabbing me and dragging me to see the Hokage. Apparently, even he could tell what I did wasn't normal.

So seeing Naruto and Hinata both sitting next to one another as I walked inside was the first clue that they had questions. Hinata was blushing as Naruto chatted her ear off, and as soon as I came inside Naruto was quick to bolt over to me. Hinata wasn't far behind.

"Katsuko, what happened yesterday?" Naruto quickly asked and I scratched the back of my head and laughed awkwardly.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I was taken to the Hokage though…remember how I have amnesia. Due to that, I don't know if I came from a clan or not, so if an ability shows up we can only assume it might be a clue to where I was originally from." I explained and despite it being false, it was also true. I knew I wasn't from a clan, I was dead, but the Hokage didn't know that.

"So you might be from some ultra-strong clan? Ah, so lucky." Naruto said and then something happened I hadn't been expecting. No, a voice I hadn't expected to hear.

"I've never heard of a powerful 'Mighto' clan," Sasuke said and I froze. He was actually talking. It was then I realized we were kind of right by his seat and since it was early morning, the fangirls had yet to flock him.

"I'm adopted," I said with a bit of a glare. Who was he to say that? Sure the Mighto clan wasn't a known clan but Gai was powerful enough that if there were enough of his relatives he could easily become one of the strongest clans in the village. Butt-head.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and I could tell Naruto was also a bit annoyed, though for different reasons. I would assume since Sasuke is the popular kid and Naruto was kind of the reject, he had an envy grudge against him.

"Hey, don't talk to Katsuko like that. You think you're all cool or something." Naruto said while shooting him daggers and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, it's fine. He doesn't know anything about me, probably because he refuses to leave his little bubble and get to know the other people around him. You can't blame his ignorance." I said in a calm and soothing voice while throwing some major shade as Sasuke. I don't know why I was being mean to him, I normally wanted to be friends with everyone. Something about the dream with Itachi though…it was throwing me for a wild ride at the moment.

It was so silent in the room you could hear a mouse breathing. I guess it wasn't common for someone to say something like that to Sasuke. Let alone me, someone who others now see as a friendly little sister type.

"Shall we go over to our seats?" I asked and Hinata, who had been quiet thus far, nodded.

"I-uh-I think that would b-be best." She said and I smiled and then went over to my chair. Soon the entire room was packed with people like it normally was, and everything was pretty fine. Until after lunch. Apparently, lunch is a great time for spreading rumors.

When I sat back down next to Sakura after lunch, she kind of nudged me to get my attention and I turned to her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes?" I said in a hushed voice, though the class hadn't technically started yet so we were still given some time to socialize.

"Is it true?" Sakura asked and I was now a bit thrown off and shrugged.

"Um is what true?" I asked with a confused smile on my face. I could see some of the other girls, specifically Ino's group, coming over to hear what happened.

"You know, apparently this morning you were yelling at Sasuke about clans or something. It's been the buzz all during lunch." Ino said and I blinked. I hadn't raised my voice. Who was spreading this…gosh darn it Naruto? Always making things into more than they should be.

"I guess I should clear up this misunderstanding before it gets any worse. He had just said something that I felt was insulting to my guardian, I'm sure it wasn't intentional but still, and I had said something back. We were not fighting, and especially not yelling." I explained and the girls seemed to calm down. I think if they found out I had been picking fights with their 'true love' they'd attempt to rip me a new one.

"I guess that makes more sense…still, I think you should apologize to Sasuke." Sakura said and I sighed. Technically both of us should apologize to one another, but since I was the bigger one out of the two of us (metaphorically speaking since he was way too tall for my liking) I'd apologize later.

"Perhaps some other time." That other time came sooner than I expected when PE came around and we had to do some running.

Of course, Hinata and I were in the back of the group while running and as Sasuke did a lap around us I saw him glaring at me and murmured a 'loser' under his breath. That stopped me dead in my tracks. Did that bish…he just called me a loser? Oh, it is on.

I had promise Gai I wouldn't take the weights off for any reason, so I had to push myself as hard as I could. Before I knew it I had successfully done a lap and was almost catching up to Sasuke. I'm sure everyone could feel the steam coming off me with how mad I was. This was now a Sasuke vs Katsuko type of thing, and I wasn't planning on losing that easily.

When the obstacle course was thrown in and we had to make a high jump, I was a bit nervous, though. Sasuke and I were neck in neck the whole time and when we got to the top where we'd have to jump off, I was relieved it wasn't as high as the one from yesterday. Still, it was pretty high and the thought of accidently doing the crater thing was nagging at the back of my mind. Sasuke jumped off first, and me being stubborn, I didn't want him to win.

So I jumped without a second thought. Luckily my landing was very soft. Actually far softer than it should've been.

"Get off me, you dope." I heard someone say from under me and realized I had landed and then fell on top of Sasuke. I could help when I rolled off of him, laughing my arse off. It was too funny.

I think this was the turning point in which Sasuke and I, in an odd way, became rivals.

* * *

 _Oh shizzle frizzle, Katsuko has a rival. Kind of. Not going to lie that was totally a spur of the moment type of thing. It happened though so that's totally a thing now._

 **Now for the announcement. When I wrote this story I wanted it to be interactive, and a comment from a guest reminded me of that. In future chapters at the end, I will occasionally have a bolded question as to what the majority of you guys should think will happen. Here's an example:**

 **Should I kill off Haku and Zabuza, keep one alive, or keep both alive?**

 **Depending on what you guys want, is what will be added into the story. If nobody votes then I'll just do whatever but I will continue to ask these questions just in case you guys want a say in what happens.**

 **Thank you for reading this announcement! I hope you have a great day. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed this. Toodles~!**


	9. Projectiles

Chapter 09

Projectiles

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

By the time Gai came back from his mission, he was probably surprised to see that I had a collection of new books. I was flipping through one about two ninja lovers from different villages when he came back home. Keep in mind this book was made for teens, so it didn't have any erotic content inside.

"Katsuko, where'd you get all those books?" Gai asked and I looked up at him. It had been, as he said, three days. Three days too long. It was nighttime already and I had finished all my work and had been waiting for him to come home. The moment he did I couldn't help running up and hugging him.

I totally didn't miss him.

"Kakashi got me some books. Welcome home." I answered his question and managed to give him a cheerful hello as he returned the hug.

"That was unexpected of my rival, but a kind gesture. Want to see what I got you?" Let me guess, more weights? That seemed to be a common theme of what he bought me. Still, I was curious to know what I had gotten.

"What?" I asked while giving him a huge grin, waiting ever to patiently for him to just come out and tell me.

"More weights." He said as he held up some of the weights and I couldn't help but laugh as I had totally expected it.

"Thanks, Gai," I said and we were quick to put in the new weights. I nearly fell from it, though. This had been more than I expected.

"Gai…what are my weights up to now?" I asked and the number he gave me made me pale. I was at about one thousand pounds. I was seven. The ninja world was a crazy place to be in.

It had taken me two months this time around to get used to the weight. Normally it would take me about a week or two, but never any more. Whatever he did was slowly killing me since I was once again last in physical education at the school.

I had begun to think I would never be able to handle more weights until a beam of light came shining through.

I had been called out of class and was sent to the Hokage tower, where Gai, the Hokage, and Jiraiya were. I smiled at the sight.

"Gai," I said while running up to him. I was beginning to realize I was becoming attached to the man. Almost like he was my father. That couldn't be it, though. I couldn't be getting that sentimental.

"Hello, Katsuko," Ai said while ruffling my hair and I turned to Jiraiya that seemed confused that a seemingly normal kid would want to be anywhere near that man.

"So what's going on? Why's Jiraiya here?" I could only assume that the moment Gai had come back he was briefed on the situation at hand. Jiraiya coughed and got our attention.

"I called you here because I finished the seal," Jiraiya explained and I perked up. The thing that would let me use chakra to enhance my fighting abilities? Oh, golly I couldn't wait!

"Where's the seal going? How is it going on?" I asked quickly, far too quickly as for a moment I wasn't sure if they had even heard me. After a second, though, Jiraiya answered me.

"Typically a person has a chakra system throughout their body, however, you don't seem to have one. The seal I made can replicate a chakra coil system, so we'll have to put the seal on the center of your body. Just because this will give you a chakra system, you still won't have any chakra of your own. You'll need to learn how to utilize nature chakra in a different way than how I do." Jiraiya was speaking and everything was making my head spin.

"So, as you said before, Justus are a no go…right?" I asked and Jiraiya nodded before adding on something.

"Unless you somehow manage to become a sage that is." Judging by how the Hokage, head honcho of the village, had to wait months for this sage guy to pop in…I could only assume they're a big deal and I probably wouldn't reach that status ever.

"Okay, let's do this then…are we going to be doing this today?" I asked while looking over at Gai and then back to Jiraiya who only nodded.

So the first part of putting on the seal to me had been fairly simple, though a bit embarrassing. I was given something to help me cover but my torso and chest had to be exposed.

The first two markings both went onto each of my temples. They were words or something, but I could only go off feeling. Another was right where my heart was.

Then you had the big one. It was this swirl shape right on my stomach that had words and symbols all around it. Confusing, yes. I didn't know anything about…fuinjutsu I think they referred to it as.

Once all the markings were in place came the not so magical part. It was actually the painful part. I'd admit I don't remember a whole lot, as I blacked out from the pain. All I remember is that it felt like there was a fire in each of my veins and my lungs felt like they were collapsing.

Then it all went black and I felt like I was floating. There was a buzzing all around me, but that was about it. Then I began having a weird dream again.

* * *

 **Pacifist of Genocide?**

 **How is one supposed to respond to something like this? Especially when you don't know the full story.**

 **Benevolent or Malicious?**

 **You need to choose one soon. Time is ticking away. Your choices will soon start taking effect on the world around you.**

 **Angel or Demon?**

 **You'll soon have to make your choices and make them wisely.**

 **Life or Death?**

 **It's all resting on you.**

* * *

"Bawls." I said as I rolled out of bed and hit the ground. This was not a good idea, as it sent a jolt of pain through my body and I groaned in pain, rolling over to my back.

"Katsuko!" I heard a familiar voice and was enveloped in the arms of my guardian, who seemed to be a bit shaken up. I blinked a few times and realized I wasn't in my room, instead, I was in the ever so familiar hospital room.

"How long was I out?" I said as I pat Gai on the shoulder and he separated from me and it was clear he had those overly manly tears as he had been worried about me or something.

"A day." He said and I sighed. If I had been out for a week I'd be more worried, but a day is nothing. Everything felt a bit weird, though, as though I was standing in water or something. I looked around and didn't notice anything different. Then I remembered the markings.

I lifted up my hospital gown enough to see the new swirl symbol there. So it was going to look like I got a tattoo. Jolly.

"So I can use chakra now?" I asked Gai and then I noticed someone else in the room. It was good old Jiraiya.

"I'd take it easy for a few days, maybe even a few weeks. Eventually, you should be, but your body just went through a lot." Jiraiya explained simply and I nodded.

"That felt…I don't think I'd want to do that a second time." I said and Jiraiya laughed as he probably had seen others react in the same way since he's probably done seals on others.

"Well, thanks to me you now have a makeshift chakra coil system. Nothing flowing through it until you learn how to collect the energy, but it's there alright." Jiraiya said and I looked over myself. I didn't feel any different other than that weird, clouded feeling.

"Everything feels weird," I told him, wondering if he would know what it was.

"That's to be expected. Now that you can collect chakra you can obviously feel it around you. Most of us are born with a chakra system so we get accustomed to it as infants. This is your first time experiencing it, though, not to mention you feel nothing but raw nature chakra. It'll take a while but you'll get used to it." Jiraiya talked me through and I felt a little better knowing he had expected that would happen.

"Okay then," I said before looking at Gai. I was still on the floor, as I had fallen there, and I didn't exactly feel like staying on it for much longer, "Can we go home…oh wait can I get a stuffed bunny on our way home?" I asked suddenly wanting another stuffed animal for my collection to help commemorate the day. I should get a stuffed animal for every milestone in my life. Ya, that makes sense.

"Of course, let's get you checked out by the nurses first," Gai suggested and inwardly I wanted to run the moment I was Matsuzaki coming over to me with some things in hand.

Once she had successfully tortured me during my check-up, Gai came through and I got an overly fluffy stuffed bunny that was pink. I named it Chalk.

Coming home was a relief for me. It was still day out and I all but crashed onto the couch and called Ningame over so I could tell him everything that happened. With this, a new part of my life was beginning, one where using chakra was a possibility. I was so excited about it.

Before I even knew it a year had passed since I had come to live with Gai and Ningame. I would say it was pretty horrendous with the training and all, but after doing so every day you came to look forward to those morning runs.

Not to mention school. It was actually a lot of fun. Having a lot of friends in school made it seem like you were just going to a friend's house every day. Naruto and Hinata were my main click, but I also hung out with just about everyone else, except Sasuke. I had an odd feeling he didn't much like me.

In a year, though, a lot of things about me changed. First off I became eight. Huge milestone there…not. My weights were now at one thousand and five hundred, something I didn't think I'd ever be able to possibly do. Heck, I'm sure it was impossible where I had originally come from but apparently, physics don't exist in this world.

Gai and I also found out I'm a wizard with senbon needles after practicing with them every day for months. To those who say they aren't a good weapon don't know how to utilize them. I didn't know anything about making poisons, so I couldn't fall back on that, but with proper aim and precision, you could cause paralysis or even death. Not to mention due to their slender appearance they're a bit harder for people to dodge than a giant kunai.

I'd also like to think I was pretty good at taijutsu for my age. Doubt I could hold my own against a genin, but against an academy student, I'd cream them. As long as they didn't use any genjutsu or ninjutsu. It's amazing how hard work and dedication could get you huge results since I was no prodigy in the strength department.

Not to mention my body was changing due to all the working out. Initially, I thought with all this training I'd get some massive gains and be body builder status, but then Gai said the workouts he has be do is for lean muscle since I had to be flexible and a small target. Like excuse you, my height already makes me a small target, thank you very much.

The only thing I have yet to do is learn how to use chakra. Gai said we'd have to wait for when Jiraiya was in town for me to practice safely. Sadly as soon as he had done the seal he left a week after. He said he'd be back in a year or two to check and then train me a bit, so I couldn't be too upset.

Now that I managed to explain my amazing year, I should let you know where I currently was. The first day of a new school year. Well, the morning off.

I woke up far too early for most people, but a perfect time for me, to do my morning routine. Gai was out of the village for the week (he had been apologizing to me for who knows how long since he wouldn't be here for my first day of a new school year) so I was on my own.

I did far too many laps for what was normal for a kid and then did my yoga routine and posed far too awkwardly for any human being. Made breakfast and lunch for both me and Naruto, since he never had any, and then made a mad dash to the academy where I put my stuff in my seat then went to the roof so I could watch the sun rise.

Yes, I got up so early I could do all that and still be able to sit back and enjoy the sun rising. Who would've thought I'd become a morning person?

I sighed as I just laid there, pushing the bangs out of my face. They were getting long again but I had to keep them this way so the markings on my temples wouldn't be obvious. Then I waited. Waited for just about every person in the school to be inside the building before I made my way into the class.

Despite having the same people in my class, as was typical of the school, apparently there had to be new seating arrangements. When I walked into the classroom, Iruka had just begun assigning them.

"You're late," Naruto said as he walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I just smirked as technically I had been here before the instructors were. Okay, that's a lie someone had to unlock the school gates, but I was here pretty early.

"Sorry," I said and then heard my name being called and waved to him, skipping over to my new seat. Then I noticed who was right next to me. Sasuke. I almost grinned evilly at the thought of annoying him throughout the school year in revenge for being so antisocial but thought against it. Perhaps I could use this as a way of becoming friends then officially being on good terms with everyone in class.

I leaned back in my seat and watched as everyone got their seats and I had totally scored. Kiba sat right behind me while Naruto sat right next to me. Amazing. Once everyone had their seats Iruka said we can get caught up with one another so it would be out of our systems.

Immediately I turned and looked at Kiba, making the grabbing motions.

"I wanna see Akamaru," I said and the small dog yipped as he ran over to my arms and Kiba just frowned.

"Where's the love, Katsuko?" Kiba asked as though offended that my first thought was to get to hold Akamaru. I just stuck out my tongue before we began chatting.

We all got up and began wandering around the classroom to greet everyone else. I had been with Hinata when I felt a small bump and turned to see Naruto smiling a bit. I was about to say something when something happened.

As we were talking I noticed some of the guys who hadn't exactly gotten along in the past were bickering with one another. Probably over something was done. It never turned physical…or at least it normally didn't. Naruto also noticed, as did some other kids, and it must have egged one of the guys on to assert his dominance because the next thing we knew he punched the guy right in the stomach.

This would've been fine and dandy, Iruka would've broken it up after the first punch was thrown, but something else happened. Ever been punched in the stomach after eating? It wasn't a pretty sight. Projectile. All over the desk. I turned around and slammed my head on the desk I was currently hanging out around, pretty sure it belong to Hinata.

"Nope," I said, not even daring to look over at the area. Fun fact, I had this weird thing called emetophobia, which is the fear of vomit. I know it's stupid but it was so freaking gross and…thinking about it sends a shiver down my spine. Just no.

I was good at keeping fears to myself since I knew they could be used against me, but in the moment I didn't care. I was glued to that desk and I was not moving an inch. Like hell to the nah.

"Um…Katsuko. You alright?" Naruto asked while poking my side but I wasn't budging. If I was moving it would be out of the window to escape the classroom.

"I don't blame her…that's pretty gross." I heard Ino say and I nodded my head. Yes, it was gross. Totally not petrifying in the slightest.

Naruto was actually kind enough to tell me when it was all gone and cleaned up before I could lift my head again and I murmured a thank you to him. So gross. No.

Iruka came back into the classroom and instructed us to go to our seats. That's when it clicked. That guy got sick _on_ my desk. I was pretty stubborn so if I saw someone get sick somewhere it was a good week before I could even go near that area again. So going there right after it happened…ya not going to work out.

I watched as everyone sat down in their spots and I just stood in the farthest corner away from it as I could.

"Katsuko, do you remember where I assigned you?" Iruka said as he noticed I wasn't budging and I had a blank look on my face.

"I remember I just thought that I'd learn better if I was standing today. Or sitting on the floor. You know…science and stuff." I went on about random things until Iruka was right in front of me.

"If you know where you sit then go there," Iruka said clearly losing patience as he wanted to begin the lesson and I shook my head. No way dude. Sorry, you'll have to drug me before I do that willingly.

I felt a tug at the back of my dress (Thank god I wore a partial bodysuit underneath still) and then I was in the air. My eyes widened as I knew what was going on. He was actually dragging me to my seat. An amazing feat in itself with how many weights I had. It brought me some satisfaction to see he was clearly having some difficulty.

"Hey, put me down. I ain't a puppy you can pick up and place at your will. Unhand me you heathen. I will perform Gai-chi on you! It's an ancient and very painful way to go, let me tell you that. Green spandex will be the last thing you ever see." I said as I struggled, trying to pry his hand off.

I was actually using him as a flat surface while pulling my dress from him. Then he dropped me in my seat. I could still smell it.

I paled considerably as my pulse began to quicken. Commencing panic attack due to throw up. My vision began darkening as Iruka walked away to go to the front of the class and I knew I'd pass out.

"But…someone threw up here…" I murmured and then everything went black. Hopefully, I fell backward and not on my desk.

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Sasuke watched at Katsuko was literally being dragged to her spot. Everyone knew the girl was a bit strange, but Sasuke really couldn't figure out why she was putting up such a fight since she was fine earlier today.

Once the almost white haired girl was in her seat, it was clear she was panicking. The blood rushed from her face, leaving her pale and she began shaking. A panic attack?

Sasuke was actually about to say something when she murmured something, 'But someone threw up here' before she fell backward. She hit the ground with a loud thud and immediately Naruto was on high alert, getting Iruka's attention.

"Iruka, Katsuko passed out!" Naruto said as he looked back and forth from his friend to his teacher. Iruka, who had clearly had enough of Katsuko just sighed.

"She's being a drama queen, let her be. She's fine." Iruka told Naruto who wasn't really believing what he was saying. Sasuke remembered how Iruka had a hard time dragging her over to her spot, and therefore he began to doubt he could carry her to the nurse's office or even the hospital. What did this girl eat to weigh so much a chunin had a hard time carrying her? She didn't look like she weighs a whole lot.

Sasuke just looked away from her, as he didn't feel like dealing with her. All she ever did was annoy him, so he saw no reason to help her out unless she was actually dying. From how she was still breathing, he could safely assume she was alive. Passed out, but alive.

By the time the lecture ended, Iruka was more than happy to announce that everyone had to meet in the courtyard for their first obstacle course. Early morning PE, just to see how they had improved over the summer. Everyone got up and as Sasuke began to make his way out, he kicked something. Katsuko.

He looked down and Naruto had also noticed his dear friend was still passed out and turned to Iruka.

"Uh…Sensei? Katsuko is still passed out." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, not knowing if he should just leave her there or not.

"Someone drag her with us," Iruka stated and Naruto was more than willing to help his friend out. Before he tugged on her arm and she didn't move. At all. He gave it another tug.

"Why is she so heavy?" Naruto now was trying to drag her with both of his hands, to no avail. Sasuke murmured something under his breath before assisting Naruto. When the two of them couldn't manage to move her, they realized something was off about her. How did she weight so much that two ninjas in training couldn't carry her?

Kiba soon joined in the effort and the three of them were able to slowly drag her out from behind the desk and then outside of the classroom. It was odd because the moment she was out of the room her eyes snapped open.

 **1st Person POV: Katsuko**

"Who, what, when, where, why?" I said as I snapped awake and jolted up. My head was spinning from the sudden act of that, blood rushing or something scientific I'm sure.

"Katsuko, you're alive!" Naruto shouted at me, catching me off guard as I looked around. Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto were all there in the hallway that was now empty.

"Uh…ya. So what happened?" I asked while looking around, overly confused. Why was Sasuke here? Kiba and Naruto made sense but not the emo kid.

"You suddenly passed out," Naruto said and I sucked in some air. That's right. Some kid got…oh god nope not thinking back on it.

"Oh really…did you guys drag me?" I asked while looking between the three of them. It looked like they had all received a proper workout or something. Figures.

"Katsuko…how much do you weight?" Naruto asked and I had to stifle a laugh with my hand. I was surprised the three of them were able to move me just themselves. They just lugged around one thousand and five hundred pounds and they were only ten. Good for them.

"That's not important." I brushed it off before Kiba looked really concerned and looked me in the eye.

"Katsuko…why did you pass out?" Kiba asked and I sheepishly scratched the back of my head, avoiding eye contact.

"That smell was horrendous," I said, and technically it was partially true. I looked over and saw Sasuke…smirking. Oh gosh. He knew. He freaking knew why I passed out.

"It was pretty bad," Naruto admitted before he turned back to me and smiled and poked my shoulder.

"The rest of the class is outside, we need to get to them. Or we could ditch." Naruto suggested and I nudged his shoulder a bit while walking.

"Not on the first day. Oh and…thanks you guys." I finally said and with that, we all headed out to the courtyard to do whatever it was that Iruka deemed we should do.

* * *

 _Everyone needs a fear, so why not give Katsuko a random one that I totally don't have. Ha ha ha. Ya so don't have that. There's a reason I didn't describe any of it._

 _So how was that time skip? Eh? Eh? Ya, I can't do smooth time skips, I'm sorry. Did anyone get the genocide and pacifist reference? Does it make more sense as to why your input will help the story? Yes, the characters moralities will be decided on the actions she takes, which is decided by you guys. We already have one vote for what will happen to Zabuza and Haku. I actually have all these rules written down that nobody other than I shall ever see on how I'm doing just, but just know there's a reason for this madness._

 _I'd like to have a special thank you to everyone who reviews. Some are guests so I can't properly thank them, but to Deson and Tabue2000 I saw your reviews and they mean a lot to me. Also, I agree with Deson, Haku and Zabuza should totally live. It's all up to you guys, though._

 _If you liked this chapter please give it a favorite, follow, and review. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you all have a great day, toodles~!_


	10. Sleeping Confusion

Chapter 10

Sleeping Confusion

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

* * *

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

When we first were told we had to begin sparring this year, I was more than a little nervous. It wasn't like I had no confidence in my abilities, however, Gai was the only person I had ever sparred with. He also happened to always hold back…a lot.

Iruka looked at all of us expectantly. I don't know why we all acted surprised as he mentioned it on the first day in class, but still. There wasn't a ring or anything for us to fight in, but more or less a large open field. Large enough for people to get into partners and fight one another without worrying about running into anyone.

We originally thought he'd be letting us choose our own sparring partners, something that would make us all feel a bit better, but then he had a bag that he started to call names out of. He was too lazy to even assign us, someone, so he was just randomly drawing from the bag.

When I heard my name I waited for a second to see who my partner was. Koi, a kid who I had only spoken with on a few occasions that were normally in Kiba's click (he was always too spineless to play ninja seek since he was scared or something).

Now you might assume a spineless guy named Koi might be a cute, pretty boy. Oh no, this kid was tall and built for someone who hadn't even reached puberty yet. He also always had this hardened expression. So you know when I told you he never joined us because he was spineless. That was a lie…he kind of did play with us once and I'm like five percent sure he broke someone's bones.

I'm sorry I lied, I'll see myself out the door now.

All joking aside, this kid was already like five foot six and he was only ten or so. It was insane. Especially since I wasn't even four foot yet. He was about a whole two feet taller than me. Did I mention he was muscular and looked kind of mean?

I rambled on too much. When we stood in front of one another I was pretty tense. We had to wait for Iruka to give us the okay before we started sparring. Then he said something I wish he didn't.

"Let's have an example of a nice, clean fight. Katsuko, Koi. Mind having a spar to demonstrate. You both have sparred with your family before, right?" Iruka said and no shiz Koi had sparred with family. He was a beast. I also trained with my _guardian_ thank you very much.

I did know how to properly spar though. Gai was intent on making sure I knew all the proper things, like some weird seals you had to make before and after a fight.

I watched as Koi made the seal of confrontation, a simple 'seal' that was really just two fingers sticking up as though we were using one hand to perform a Jutsu. I made it as well and I could now feel the stares of all of my peers. Most probably knew the drill on how to spar, so I saw no reason for Iruka to publicly humiliate me like this. Perhaps this was payback for not wanting to go to my seat?

Then Iruka told us to go. In a split second, I did that thing Gai told me to do and that was the size up my opponent. He was big. I never said I was good at it yet, a split second is kind of a short amount of time to make proper judgments.

Then in the blink of a sloth's eye, or so it felt to me as I wasn't sure, I went over to kick him in the neck, a place Gai told me would knock an opponent out cold if hit just right. Of course, I fully expected the kid to be able to counter this, or block it, which is why I went for such a simple move.

The moment my foot made contact with his neck I saw him go from being at my foot to sliding through the ground, hitting a tree. He was knocked out cold.

I paused, wide-eyed. Did I just do that? To a kid twenty times my size. So easily? Oh gosh, what if I broke his neck? I know I didn't because I knew to only hit the specific point to knock him out but still. I could've killed him in only a second.

Gai had turned me into a fighting monster it seems, all those weights and long training sessions weren't just for fun. As I saw Iruka go over to the kid to make sure he still had a pulse, I had to make an oath. Always. Hold. Back. Against. Comrades. Even if they're stronger than you. The fear of hurting someone close to me was petrifying. What if I had been sparring with Hinata and did that? By the nine, I couldn't! I wouldn't let it happen.

"I uh…I have to go home now. Deuces." I said and shot a peace sign. I had said this rather fast though so I'm sure it sounded more like 'Iuhhavehomenowduce" or something like that. I ran like my life depended on it until I got home. It was a relief to see that Gai had come home for his lunch or something…wait why was he home?

"Dad!" I said in almost a tearful voice and Gai's eyes shot over to mine as we both registered what I called him. Dad. I had called him…dad. Oh lord, I did see him as a father figure. Fudge.

"You see me as your father," Gai said as tears began to come to his eyes and I nodded before running over and hugging him. I was still shaken up about the spar I had.

When I looked up he was just staring into the distance, crying. So dramatic.

"Listen to me," I whined and he snapped back, finally realizing I was in distress. He just smiled a ruffled my hair before letting me continue talking.

"Today we had a spar in class and I went up against this huge kid and kicked him in the neck and sent him flying and he passed out and if I hit him in any other spot I could've broken his neck and Gai I think you've made me into a taijutsu monster," I said as I began to tear up and for once Gai seemed as though he was at a loss for words. Perhaps he wasn't used to comforting kids who were scared.

"Katsuko…that's amazing." He said and began laughing. Scratch that, he was just too amazed that he had made me into this. Not awkward at all. Great. Note the sarcasm.

"This isn't funny, I could've seriously hurt him. Or even killed him. How do I not to that?" I asked him with a frown and he then bent down so we were eye level. I sniffled a bit, still not knowing what in the world I was going to do. What if I went to high five Naruto and sent him flying to the moon.

"The only reason he reacted like that was because…well, one of the reasons is because of your weights. Being hit with a force that heavy is bound to send an academy student flying. Especially when paired with your knowledge and experience in taijutsu and strength. If you're really scared I could always up your weights so you can't punch as hard." He offered and it made sense. Kind of like being hit by a truck going eighty miles an hour. Bound to send someone flying. He was right.

"Can we up my weights?" I asked him and he nodded before grabbing my hand and taking me to put more weights in. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or upset that after he put the weights on, I could barely punch. Okay, I can't even call it a punch, more like a baby trying to fit bump. Pathetic. Still, it would be hard to hurt people now.

"There I put in-." He was about to tell me how much the weights were when I stopped him.

"I really don't want to know…let me know after I graduate from the academy." I said and Gai seemed to be okay with that. I really didn't want to know how I was inhumanly carrying this much weight. Maybe I could convince myself I only had ten pounds in weights on each body part. Ya, that could work.

The next day at the academy we had to spar again. I ended up with some purple haired girl named Ami that, despite knowing her, I didn't like her too much. She wasn't even in my class though, so I couldn't really seem to care. We just had to spar together since they were doing mixed class sparring.

Apparently, there had been rumors going on about me after I left in an amazing manner. Heck, Koi was actually in the hospital. Nothing serious, but a bit much for a kid I guess.

I looked at the girl, Ami, as she crossed her arms. She was sizing me up but I could tell she was nervous to be paired up with me. She seemed to be the cocky sort, though, so she wouldn't admit she wasn't happy going up against me.

When the instructor told us we could begin I felt eyes over at us. Probably waiting to see Ami get send flying or something. Sadly, this did not happen. Instead, Ami was faster than me, since I was weighed down, and knocked me down with a clumsy kicked to the leg.

I caught myself and stumbled a bit, then went for a punch that she dodged. She was so clumsy and didn't know any of the proper stances that when it was deemed she was the winner (after she punched me in the chest since she couldn't aim her punches) I was actually kind of embarrassed.

"You're not too tough," Ami said and looked down at me with a condescending look. That probably fueled her ego. I know I had been freaked out yesterday and didn't want to hurt anyone, but at that moment I would've loved to take off my weights and deck her into another world. Some people needed to be sent flying into trees I suppose.

Once my friends finished their sparring I saw Naruto coming over to me. I had all but given everyone the cold shoulder all day so this was the first time we were speaking.

"Katsuko, what was up with you today? Yesterday you sent a kid flying and today you couldn't even lift your leg up to kick that girl." Naruto was seriously confused and I scratched the back of my head. I knew Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were around. Probably Sasuke as well since he was a loner.

"Adrenaline does amazing things. I was so scared yesterday I did that then got so freaked I ran home." I admitted although it was a lie…most of it. Kiba began bursting out laughing at that and my cheeks went red. He put a hand on my shoulder and smirked.

"I knew there was no way you could normally do that. You do crazy things, but that was like jounin level." He said and I mentally thought 'bull' since I had seen Gai fighting and he was way more graceful not to mention the raw power behind his blows.

"You know me," I said while laughing awkwardly before going on with my normal day. As soon as we were out I happily went over to the training field, the one where there was a nice lake, and just relaxed. I felt like I needed to relax a bit, and Gai told me yesterday he wouldn't be home until late so to eat dinner without him.

The satchel I had brought with me had a book, some weapons, and an apple. I grabbed the delicious apple and bit into it, and was pleasantly surprised with how juicy it was. I then got out the book I had. Surprisingly it wasn't a fiction book. When I was at the training field, I tried to keep everything related to training so my mind and body was accustomed to it.

Anatomy. A subject I had been more than happy to learn about as it was a ninja anatomy book. It talked about the chakra system and all that fun stuff, but it also talked about vital points. In taijutsu, if I learned properly, I could dislocate joints without much problem as long as I knew where and how to hit. Not to mention with senbon needles, with the right accuracy, could be turned into a very deadly weapon.

One chapter turned into two, then to four, then I had realized the sun was setting and I hadn't done any practical things.

"Maybe today…just for today, I'll be a kid." I sighed as I took off my weight and felt lighter than a feather. I was ready to take on the world.

I then felt for my wings as nobody was around and let them spring out. For the first time in forever, they weren't hitting the walls of the bathroom and I could stretch them properly

What if I went for a fly…not too high or anything. Just above the lake surface. Where nobody would be able to see me.

The thought was exciting as I figured out how to begin flying. Last time it happened mid-fall, but now I had to purposely do it. After a few failed attempt I figured it out and I was now hovering right above the lake.

Then I did the thing I had always wanted to do. Fly like Peter Pan. Yes, I did the Peter Pan fly, with my arms out and skimming over the lake's edges. I dipped a foot into it and watched it make a cool splashing effect. An angel in the moonlight. How…poetic.

After getting flying out of my system…I don't think it could ever be out of my system, but once I was satisfied I landed by the lake. I didn't fall flat on my face this time around, much to my relief.

Once I was safely landed I let out a huge sigh and stretched out a bit, then got an idea.

I walked over to the body of water and began to walk into the cool lake, then quickly threw off my white dress before it got wet. Spandex was fine, not my cloth dress.

The water was cold and refreshing as I waded into it then began swimming a bit. Eventually, I laid on my back, floating gently on the surface of the water and stared at the stars.

Then it happened…serious thinking. Like contemplating the existence of life. My life.

Why was I in this world? What happened to land me here? Why hadn't I been reborn like a normal person probably would've been? Why was I an angel; what had I done to become one? What would happen to me if…if anyone found out about this? Would I be kicked out of the village? How would Gai react?

My head was spinning with these thoughts as I floated along the surface. Could I die again?

 **"** **You'll soon find out."**

I heard a strangely ominous voice, I couldn't tell if it came from a male or a female. I quickly got up and looked around the lake, treading along the water and soon going to the land and shaking the water off me. Who said that?

"Hello?" I called out, if someone knew what was going on, I'd love to find out. I mean I doubted it, but why else would someone say that? Could they read my mind, or had I been speaking out loud. Once again, it was all too confusing for me.

 **"** **Sleep"**

There was the odd voice again. For some reason, I don't know what happened after that. I didn't pass out or anything, I don't think. When I came to I was lying in my bed, Gai shaking my shoulder so I could do my morning workout.

I sat up in my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. How strange. I felt a bit dizzy, and my head was clouded. Before Gai could even leave the room I called out to him.

"Hey, Gai. I'm not feeling too hot. I think I'm going to take the day off." This was only partially true since I did plan on still training, but perhaps sleeping in a bit more would do me some good. My mind was spinning with questions and I wanted to shut them all off.

Gai was over at my bedside in a split second with his hand over my forehead, checking my temperature.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? I'll take you there right away!" He said and began to pick me up when I tapped on his arm to get his attention and just smiled slightly.

"I think it might just be a small head cold, I'll be fine with some sleep," I explained to him, but it was like it went through one eat and out the other.

"You could be dying!" He shouted and I sighed and shook my head. I'm sure if I was dying from a disease, I'd recognize the feeling.

"Gai, calm down. I just need to rest a bit. If I'm not feeling well by tomorrow we can go to the doctors." I tried to calm him down once again as he was being overprotective.

"Are you sure, Katsuko?" He asked and I nodded my head with a small laugh.

"I'm sure." I explained then remembered something, "Hey, weren't you supposed to be on a mission today? You were being briefed on it last night or something, right?" I could faintly remember him telling me he had a mission today, or something like that.

"Well…I do. If you're not feeling well I could always tell the Hokage and-." I cut him off with my hand and actually laughed. Like it was the funniest thing ever. Perhaps I really did have a fever that was messing with my head.

"No, go. If you're so worried send Kakashi to check in on me tomorrow or something. You have a very important job, dad." I said and he looked ready to burst into tears and just nodded his head.

"Alright, if you insist. Just…be careful. Ningame will make sure you don't do anything crazy. I will have Kakashi check in on you several times throughout the day. Make sure to eat three meals a day. I'll be home in a week." He explained all these things to me and I nodded my head and hummed a bit.

"Okay, got it. When do you leave?" I asked him and he smiled before ruffling my hair.

"I was planning on leaving after our morning workout, that's the time our team was going to meet up. I guess I'll make sure they're all ready, though." Gai explained and in a way I felt bad for his teammates, but on the plus side, they'd be wide awake for their mission.

"Alright Dad, be safe," I said, deciding I would just refer to him as dad or pops since that's what I saw him as at this point.

"Okay, I will." He said and I watched as he left the room. I laid down in my bed and yawned, looking around the room to see Ningame had been staring at me.

"Is this because of last night, kid?" He asked and I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"What happened last night?" I asked him, confused as to what I did. I still could only remember being at the lake then suddenly I was here.

"You were acting strange when you came home and were soaked to the bone. You didn't even say anything, just took a shower, ate an apple, then went to bed." He said and now I was really confused.

"I-I did? I don't remember any of that." I said while scratching the back of my head and Ningame just continued to look at me. No doubt he'd be telling Gai about my odd behavior. Ninja business and all.

"You really don't remember any of it? I guess it makes sense. You had this far off look in your eyes. As though you were thinking about something." Ningame said and I frowned as I racked through my memories.

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember. Last I actually remember was practicing near the lake and getting real sleeping. I think I overdid it since I don't think I ate lunch. Maybe that was just my body telling me to stop?" I said and Ningame obviously didn't think it was, but he deemed that I wasn't a threat at the moment so let it be.

I curled back into bed and closed my eyes, dozing off. I didn't have any dreams this time around, which I was grateful for. When I woke up though, I didn't have covers on me and I was sweating.

Ningame was no longer in my room and I noticed some pillows were on the ground, as though I was thrashing around in my sleep. Something wasn't right. Something really wasn't right.

I got out of bed, shivering as my feet touched the cold ground, and grabbed a jacket. Perhaps going back to the lake would help me remember what happened.

I didn't even bother putting on my normal clothes. I just had my nightclothes, weights, and a large jacket. I walked out of the room and saw Ningame was outside sun bathing.

"Ningame, I'm going for a walk," I called out to him and he turned his head and stared at me.

"You feeling alright?" He asked and I nodded my head with a large smile plastered on my face.

"Ya, I'm feeling a lot better. I think I just need some fresh air now. I won't be gone too long." I said and then began walking out of the house. As soon as I was far enough away I began making a mad dash for the place I had been last night.

I nearly ran into a tree when I got there from the momentum but stopped myself in time.

The training field looked normal. I saw I had apparently left some of my things at the lake, so it was a good thing I came back. Then something caught my eye.

In my anatomy book, the one I was reading last night, had a feather sticking out from one of the pages. I walked over and picked up the book, then opened it up to the page where the white feather was.

A small envelope was inside and fell to my feet, making me blink a few times as I bent down and picked it up. It had a red wax stamp in the shape of a circle on it, sealing the contents. I broke it and then got out the letter.

Was it in English?

 _For every good deed, comes hope. For every evil dead, comes consequence. One can help you grow stronger, while one can weaken you. It's up to you which path you follow. Remember though, darkness cannot fight darkness; it will only swallow itself up into the abyss. It needs a light to conquer it and relinquish its grip on you._

 _\- Ellis_

Okay, Ellis, could you be more cryptic next time? I really appreciate it. I shook my head and put the letter into my bad. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else being able to read it due to the language it was written in.

I grabbed all my things and decided it was best to head back or else Ningame might start to worry I passed out or something.

After running home I was glad to see he was still outside sunbathing. I simply told him I was home then sat on the couch. I had plans on training today but threw the idea out of the window. I could always do it tomorrow.

Grabbing a book from Kakashi, I happily began reading it until the door to the entrance of the house began to squeak and my head turned upwards. A silver paintbrush walked through.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?" Not even bothering to look up from the book, my focus was still shifted to him.

"Gai said you weren't feeling well and needed to be checked up on. When I came earlier you had been sound asleep." Kakashi said and a shiver went down my spine. He had been here when I had been asleep.

"I'm feeling a lot better, so don't worry about coming over to check on me every five minutes." With a small teasing voice, I closed my book and looked towards the man. He had a blank expression before nodding.

"If you insist, then I see no reason to continue bothering you." Anyone could tell he just really wanted to be lazy and not have to check up on an academy students every hour. I couldn't blame him.

"Alright, well you best be off. Ninja business to attend to I'm sure." It was sarcastically said, but deep down I'm sure he knew it had been semi-serious.

"Mah, don't remind me. Oh, by the way, you have some visitors." He said and then disappeared into a cloud of leaves, leaving me dumbfounded. A knock on the door signaled he was correct.

Placing the book down, I slowly got up and opened the front door. Two very familiar faces greeted me.

"Katsuko, are you okay?" Naruto shouted as he looked at me and I frowned. What was he going on about?

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm fine." I started and he looked me up and down, then turned to Kiba who just shrugged.

"I told you she wasn't sick," Kiba said with a smirk and his hands were behind his head. He had that cocky smirk I was far too accustomed to seeing.

"You were just as worried as me when she wasn't in class." Naruto pointed out. I began going through some memories and realized something.

I may have left class all the time for certain things (like the Hokage wanting to see me or from injury) but I was always there in the mornings. This was the first day I had actually missed.

"Well this morning I wasn't feeling so hot, but I feel a lot better now." I calmed the two down and Naruto shot Kiba a cocky grin before returning to me with a smile.

"That's good…so this is your house?" Naruto asked as he took in the inside. Some of Gai's weights and such were still out in the open, but for the most part, we kept it fairly clean.

"I would've thought you'd think of that before coming up to a random, secluded building. Yes, this is my home. How'd you guys find me anyway?" I asked and noticed Naruto looking at Kiba who seemed to be pretty happy.

"I followed your scent." He admitted and it did make sense, as his clan was all about canines and stuff. He must be pretty good at finding things. Now I was curious though.

"What do I smell like?" I asked, wanting to know. I was so used to it that I didn't notice any smells, but getting to know firsthand from Kiba would be helpful.

"Well, you kind of smell like…spices, grass, and kind of like…baby milk?" He said the last part as a question. I kind of got where he was coming from. I was an older sister once, to people I can't remember though, but I know the smell of a newborn baby. It smells like baby milk. Lots of little kids also carry that smell with them.

"Makes sense," I said since I was always eating spicy things and running around outside. I shook my head before continuing, "Well now that you know I'm alright-." I got cut off my a hyperactive blond.

"So who do you live with?" Naruto asked as he put his head through the doorway and looked around the living room area. I sighed as I backed up and let the two boys come inside.

"I live with my guardian…uh dad. I mean we're not related but he's like a father to me. I also live with Ningame." I explained and then looked towards the back screen door and waved to Ningame who had already sensed the other kids.

"Is he the turtle?" Kiba asked while pointing to him as he was attempting to relax and I glared slightly at him.

"Tortoise, he's a tortoise." I corrected him and watched as Ningame walked back into the house and turned to me.

"Who are they?" Ningame asked and I decided to introduce him to the two.

"This is Naruto and Kiba, we go to school together. They came to check up on me since I wasn't in class today." I explained and Ningame just nodded before returning to his previous post. What a lazy tortoise. How could he be so lazy living with Gai?

Then there was another knock on my door and I looked up. I raised an eyebrow over at Kiba and Naruto, who just shrugged. Apparently, they hadn't invited anyone else with them.

I walked over and checked through the peephole, then smiled at who was there. I opened up the door and low and behold there stood Hinata blushing while looking down at her feet.

"Hinata!" I said as I invited her inside and she saw Kiba and Naruto were already inside.

"Katsuko, h-how are you feeling? I-I was worried s-since you didn't show u-up today." Hinata said, her blush still present on her face.

"I wasn't feeling too hot in the morning but feel better now. Kiba and Naruto are also here, say hi guys." I said and they both waved to the small heiress before we went onto the next conversation…that I started.

"Hey, guys…so my pops isn't going to be here for a few days and seeing how it's the end of the week…who wants to have a giant sleepover?" I asked as I knew Gai wouldn't mind as long as Ningame oversaw it.

"I'm in!" Naruto said enthusiastically before Kiba smiled and scratched the back of his head. Akamaru, who was in his shirt, let out a small bark.

"I don't think my mom will mind," Kiba explained and then we were all looking at Hinata who was just playing with her fingers.

"I-I'll have to ask my father f-for permission first." That wouldn't be too bad, hopefully, as her father did know me since occasionally I walked Hinata home.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked while punching up in the air and Kiba, along with Naruto, both agreed with me by doing the same motion.

"O-okay. I'll go spe-speak with my father then." Hinata said while getting up. She must've been surprised when we walked alongside her, not expecting us to tag along.

Once we reached her family compound she disappeared inside for several minutes, before coming out with a bag of things and a timid smile on her face. Along with her father and a boy I had never met before with long hair tied in a ponytail.

"U-um." Hinata started out before her father pitched in and explained.

"I will allow Hinata to stay the night over at your house as long as Neji comes along." Her father's voice was very authoritative and it was clear he wasn't taking no for an answer. It was either he came with us or Hinata stayed at home.

"Sounds fun!" I said and Kiba and Naruto looked like they wanted to say something but from the aura both me and Hinata's father were emitting, him being that he was in charge and mine being 'Don't say a single fudging word' they kept quiet.

With that we waited for Neji, who didn't seem keen on staying with us, to grab some things and then we all went to Kiba's family complex. It was rather fun with all the dogs running about, and puppies barking up a storm.

As Kiba went inside the house to speak with his mother and gather his things, a heard of puppies seemed to run over to us. Me, being me, couldn't help but bend down and start loving them. Hinata was a bit more hesitant and with Neji there he seemed to be warning her not to get hurt. Naruto was in the same boat as me though, lying on the ground surrounded by puppies.

That's when a girl came up to us. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and had the red triangle markings on her face; she looked to be in her teen years, perhaps sixteen or so. She seemed to be amused with the display me and Naruto were showing the puppies, as she had yet to say anything.

Then Kiba came out of the house and called out to the girl, "Hana, what are you doing?" Kiba asked while running over to his, Akamaru still in his jacket. That's when we noticed the three large dogs that this Hana had with her.

"Watching your friends," Hana said with a smile and Kiba smirked before introducing us.

"Ah, well this is Katsuko, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji. Guys, this is my older sister Hana." Kiba introduced us as though he were proud to call this girl his sister. She must've been one tough cookie.

"Nice to meet you, Hana," I said while sitting up with a white puppy in my lap, licking my face. Another one was biting at my hair.

"So um…how old are these puppies and can I have a bazillion of them?" I asked while hugging them. I would love to have a dog. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Sorry kid, those little pups are going to be trained to be sinking one of these days, like these guys are." She said and her three dogs who were being very obedient all barked and were then quiet.

Kiba had told us all about Ninkin and his clan, so I didn't even have to ask. Instead, I picked up the white puppy and kissed its nose.

"I'm sure they'll be super powerful doggos one of these days." I laughed a bit before placing it down and standing up, dusting off my pants.

"Well, we should go to my place next!" Naruto shouted and we all looked at him. We said out goodbye to Hana and headed over to his apartment. Once I knew he lived alone I was a bit shocked since he was so young, but I already knew he was an orphan so I couldn't be too surprised.

Once all was said and done we got to my house and began pushing the couches out of the way to make room for sleeping bags. We had a pretty good set up made. Our sleeping bags were in a circular pattern. Hinata was in between me and Neji as he refused to let the others be anywhere near her.

I then had Kiba on one side of me and beside him and Neji was Naruto. We were in a comfy circle, sitting and talking. Well except for Neji, who was being silent, and I swear it made Hinata a bit timider.

"So, what did I miss today?" I asked as I brought out some chips and drinks for us to snack on. Who needed dinner when you had unhealthy snacks. I could almost see the disapproving look Ningame gave from across the room, where he'd be spending the night.

"One of Sasuke's fangirls went ballistic and went off on him!" Naruto shouted and Kiba chuckled as he thought about it. I raised my eyebrow, curious as to what could've happened.

"Please do tell me. Did she knock him down a peg? He is a pretty cocky individual." I said while eating a biscuit stick covered in chocolate.

"She said she was tired of how coldly he treated everyone and how cruel he was to be playing with everyone's hearts or something," Kiba explained as Akamaru tried to steal the chips from his hands.

"Ah, yes. Sasuke, trying to steal everyone's hearts. You can just tell how he's leading them on by ignoring all of them and escaping at every possible moment. Yes, he is totally toying with their hearts." I wanted to laugh at the claim. I may not be a fan of Sasuke and it was true he was cold to everyone, but he was most definitely not playing with anyone. If anything, he was trying to get them off his trail.

"I'm surprised you kept yourself so composed." Naruto teased as he knew I wanted to burst out laughing at this.

"Well, I don't really care much. So I guess this makes three girls in the class who isn't after the kid with the crazy hair that sticks up in the back like a duck." I said and the visual made Naruto and Kiba break down laughing.

"Hinata, sometimes I swear we're the only sensible people in our class," I said as I wrapped an arm around her and she blushed but giggled a bit into her hand. I then turned over to Neji, deciding he needed in on this conversation.

"So Neji, you're Hinata's cousin, right? A year older than us? What's your class like?" I asked and he looked at me with a glare before he spoke.

"I don't see how any of that is relevant." He said and then went off the spacing off. Well if he wanted to be all moody or something, then I'd just ignore him for the night. I tried. A for effort, everyone.

"Anything else happens?" I asked while eating another biscuit stick and enjoying the marvelous flavor of it.

"Well, there was almost a huge fight over who would get to sit in your spot while you were gone. It got so bad I had to come over and sit down so they'd shut up." Kiba said while leaning back and I smirked slightly.

"Fangirls are a terrifying breed of creatures, huh?" I said and we could all agree to that.

I'm not sure how long we had been talking and snacking, but eventually, we all decided it was time to clonk out and laid down to rest.

My internal clock went off, waking me up at the break of dawn, and I got out of my sleeping bag as quietly as possible. I went to my room and put on my training gear and then went to the front door, waving to Ningame a bit so he knew I was doing my morning training.

I had barely been out of the house when a gust of wind passed by me and I saw Neji standing there. He had never even changed into night clothes, so he was already decked out in his full gear.

"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously. Man, he was like a guard dog for Hinata. Did he think I was going to talk with a spy and tell him Hinata was at my house, unprotected or something?

"Morning training," I said with a hand on my hip and he wasn't believing me.

"It's four-thirty in the morning." He pointed out and I shrugged. It was my normal time to wake up, what can I say?

"I'm well aware, I took a look at the clock before leaving, Neji. I do this literally every day." I tried to explain but he still was not listening. I began walking a bit more when he stopped mine again.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Oh lord, this kid was getting on my nerves. He was only eleven and already I could see a stick that was being shoved up his arse. Lord help him.

"If you're so unsure then why don't you come along with me." I huffed in frustration and after some debating, he decided why not. He was used to training, after all, being in a big clan. Probably thought he could keep up with me.

After our morning run around the village, it was clear he wasn't used to this degree of cardio. I'm sure he was fine when it came to fighting, but all that running probably tired him out a bit. I could tell he was mentally making a note to do more running so I wouldn't beat him.

Then came the rest of my workouts and morning yoga. Neji decided to just watch and by the time I was done I was drenched in sweat and was using the towel I brought with me to dry my hairline. I was breathing heavily and looked over at Neji.

"Happy?" I asked and he shot me a glare as we went back to my house. It wasn't even six yet so everyone was still sound asleep. I took this time to shower and then get into my normal school outfit, before heading into the kitchen.

Waffles. I hadn't had waffles in a good while, so why not make them today? The whole time I prepared out breakfast, Neji hawk-eyed me. If he was going to do this every time I wanted Hinata to sleep over at my house, I'd have to find a way to get that stick and dislodge it from his buttocks.

Once everything was done I was satisfied and then went into the living room. Everyone was still asleep, and I knew exactly how to wake them up.

It began with my jumping and sitting on Kiba's chest. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and began to shake him.

"It's morning! The sun is out! You need to take up!" His eyes were so wide it was comical and he was frozen as he realized where he was before taking in a large breath.

"Was that necessary?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Course not, but it was fun," I said and looked to see Neji was shaking Hinata awake as he didn't want me to give her a heart attack so early in the morning. Naruto, however, was still fast asleep. That wouldn't do.

I got off Kiba and smiled over at Akamaru, "Hey Kiba, can I borrow Aka for a moment?" I said, using the nickname I gave him. Kiba was confused before allowing me. I picked up the dog who began to lick my face and I approached a sleeping Naruto.

Putting Akamaru's face right in front of Naruto and being licked awake wasn't what Naruto was expecting. Especially not how Kiba and I both made fun of him for making out with a dog.

The morning went smoothly with all of us eating breakfast, yelling at one another when only one waffle was left. Hinata ended up getting it since she was the only one besides Neji who wasn't prepared to slit another's neck for it. It was only fair.

As they all left to go back to their homes I leaned on my doorway and watched them with a smile. Having friends was fun, and being able to be a kid was even better.

"Did you have fun?" Ningame said from behind me and I turned over with a smile.

"You know it, thanks for keeping a watch on us," I said and he nodded before I walked into the living room and saw the mess. I'd have to clean that up, wouldn't I?

* * *

 ** _Story Question: Should Katsuko receive a Ninkin for her partner, if she even has one? If so, one or two ninkin? If not, should she still have a pet dog/other?_**

 _Okay so there we go, longest chapter to date and I didn't mean it to be like that but it happened so there we go. If anyone wants a say in the story don't be afraid to comment with the Ninkin on this chapter and any other chapters with this question. I like dogs. So does Katsuko. Should she have one?_

 _Lots of things happen in this chapter so sorry if it's confusing._

 _A special thanks to Saiya Uchiha and MickyLOLgirl for the wonderful reviews, as well as all the guest who leaves comments (If you want to leave a name in your comment so I know what to call you when I thank you!)I'd also like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story, it means so much to me!_

 _Also to MickLOLgirl, the Obedient Servant made me chuckle. It was funny. I will happily accept servants…or perhaps friends would be better?_

 _Random fun fact: I changed the title and the cover for this book (I even drew the cover myself and am proud even though I can't draw very well)_


	11. Another Angel Appears

Chapter 11

Another Angel Appears

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

A year had once again come and passed by in the blink of an eye. I was nine years old, or so we assumed since we weren't sure when exactly my birthday was. I don't remember so we normally celebrated on the day I came to live with my dad.

Not much had changed in a year. I was far better at reading now, fully grasping the concept of their written language system. I was also with more weights, though I guess that shouldn't shock anyone.

School had gone by swimmingly. We were about to enter our final year in the school system. Most kids in my class would be turning twelve this year I think since they all turned eleven last year. Oh boy, this was confusing.

Last year at the academy and then we'd all be a ninja. It was a scary yet exciting thought. At the academy, I wasn't known too well for being overpowered (though in my defense I probably was when it came to Taijutsu, chakra, however, I can't). I did decently in my studies since I trained more often than studied.

Something exciting happened though. Gai was given a team of genin to train. This meant he didn't have as much time to spend with me to train, but it was surely an exciting thing. Besides, I still had Ningame and all my friends to keep me entertained when Gai was gone.

It was actually on a lazy day when Gai was home that I found out who was on his team. Neji, Hinata's prick of a cousin that I found out basically bullies her and is far too caught up in fate (Which shouldn't I be a shining example that fate could suck it?). A girl named Tenten who specialized in weapons, something that intrigued me since she also did some fuinjutsu. Then there was the most interesting one, to me at least. Lee.

From what I heard from Gai he wasn't good at using chakra for Justus. He was, in a way, like me where he could only use it to enhance attacks. The only difference was that he had an actual chakra system, while mine was made-up in a way and I could only really train when Jiraiya came to visit, which was far and few between. So far I only had the basic grasp of using the nature chakra around me, since I was special even Jiraiya had trouble figuring out how exactly I was supposed to do it.

Anyway, the fun part of Gai's team is that none of them knew who I was. Well, Neji did, however, I only ever had Hinata (and consequently Neji) sleep over when Gai was gone. Neji had no idea that Gai was my father, which was interesting. I wondered how I could possibly introduce myself to them one of these days. All the team knows, from what Gai has told me, is that he has a daughter. That's it.

He also refers to me as a bee. Something I find funny, though it fit. It started with the senbon needles. I made a joke about my attacks with them having a bit of a sting to them because I began coating them in this one poisonous, paralytic, plant I found from Ino's family. Gai found it funny that I said it had a sting to it and said I was like a bee or something. Then he began to refer to me as such. Kind of like those cute, father-daughter nicknames. Though mine was odder if anything.

"Gai, come on! I have to get to class soon." I whined as Gai was too busy hugging me since it _was_ my last year at the academy, and my first day of it as well. Since he missed my last first day he seemed to have gone all out on this one with making me a giant breakfast and a new pair of weights. How kind.

"Alright, Bee. Just be safe. Shall I run to school with you?" Gai asked and I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"You have a team to get to. I know you told them you'd be later than usual, but being too late might make you seem more like Kakashi." I pointed out, as I had recently found out Kakashi was typically late. Gai smiled and ruffled my hair, making me whine even more since I had put it into a twisted sock bun so it wouldn't get in my way and it still looked pretty.

I made sure my bun was neat then stuck out my tongue before waving to Ningame and making a run for it. I had a class to get to. As I was running I stopped and grabbed an apple at one of the stalls, since more of them knew me, and threw some coin at them. They just laughed at my odd behavior as I took a bite out of the apple.

I made sure the juice didn't get onto my outfit, that sadly hadn't changed since I was a kid. The only difference was I had grown up a bit, not much since I was still only nine (almost ten!) but still. I grew up slightly. I think I was like three inches taller.

I got to class early as per usual and slid into the room. My click was already in class, sitting by one another as we hadn't been assigned seats again. I happily went over to them and smiled brightly.

"Morning guys, ready for our last year?" I asked with a quirky smile and Kiba smiled while Naruto did a fist bump into the air. Hinata just smiled a bit before making a comment.

"You pu-put your hair up." She said and I smiled while gently touching the bun.

"Thanks for noticing, I decided it was best if it was out of the way, but I can't seem to find it in my to cut it all off," I admitted since I was still enjoying having hair. Hinata, with her short haircut, just nodded with a smile. I always found it odd as she was the only one in her family with short hair, but soon found out there was a rumor Sasuke liked girls with long hair. It only made sense she'd have it short so Naruto would know she wasn't into him. Not going to lie, once I found out about the rumor it was a serious debate if I was going to cut my hair off or not.

"I think you'd look cool with short hair," Naruto said as he got closer to me and poked the bun, making me laugh. I'm sure I could pull off the short haired look but consider long hair.

Akamaru jumped onto my lap and began to lick my face while we continued talking (he liked me since I always hid treats for him in my weapon's pouch). Then we heard the door open and Iruka made his appearance. I happened to be in the perfect position to do something really stupid.

I slowly turned in my seat while petting Akamaru and chuckling ominously.

"We've been expecting you, Iruka," I said and he only sighed at my weird antics while Kiba laughed and took Akamaru away from me. We were then assigned seats.

Naruto and I were once again tag-teaming buddies since we got along so well yet still managed to sometimes get our work done. The downside is Sasuke was also with us once again. I couldn't help the smile while patting him on the shoulder.

"Ah looks like we're going to be best friends again, Sasuke." I teased in a playful tone and he just glared at me. Wow, what a social guy. The school day was mostly spent with us socializing a bit and getting our academy books. Good news, nobody threw up at my desk this year!

By the time we were finished I was about to walk home with Hinata when I was stopped by Iruka. I watched as an Anbu ninja left, making note that is was strange, and smiled at Iruka.

"Something wrong?" I asked him and he gave me a small note. It was from the Hokage. I quickly opened it up and it was a simple summons to his office at the fasted time convenient. Sounds good to me.

"Hey Hinata, I can't walk home with you today. Got some important business to attend to. Be safe, kay?" I said and with a small blush she nodded and I was gone, running to the Kage tower with a bright smile. I didn't even bother waiting for someone to give me permission to go in, he summoned me so I was heading for it.

I barged into the office with a smile and shouted at the Hokage.

"Heyo!" It had been a while since I last saw him and I was pretty happy. He was a really cool guy but always busy, making it hard to visit him. That's when I noticed something off.

In his arms was a young girl with pasty white skin, bright green eyes, and a black a line haircut that was pretty short. She almost looked like a doll while she stared at me with those big eyes. She was probably only four at the most.

"Um…who's the kid?" I asked while pointing to the small child that was in his lap at the moment and she looked at me with puffed up cheeks and raised her head as though she were above me.

"Me no kid." She huffed and crossed her arms. She seemed to think she was a little princess or something.

"We found her in the village, by a lake. She had been knocked out so she was taken to the hospital and…we found some similarities to you. From the blood coagulation to the deformity in the backbones." The Hokage explained and my eyes widened. Another angel? She was so young though. Perhaps…she was older when she passed since I had been older?

I took a step closer to her and froze upon seeing something. A pendant in the shape of a leaf. It had a green gemstone in it and I quickly brought my hand to my own sun necklace I still wore. Was this? Memories of a pregnant woman and two girls, each with similar necklaces corresponding to the seasons flashed in my mind.

"Mama?" The name struck me as odd as I remembered the woman I could only assume was my mother. She looked a lot like me I guess. Just…older. I blinked a few times again and walked over to her as she was now standing on her own, being let down by the Hokage. I bent down and shook my head.

My mother had been pregnant. If that were true then…wouldn't that child be three or four by now? The necklace, age, appearance. All of it was overwhelming as I continued to stare at her.

"I'm not your mother, hun…but…" I couldn't even think straight at the time. Does this mean my little sister died at the age of four? I may not remember my family's name or anything like that, but I had a feeling they were probably wrecked from this.

"You look like Fall." She said while pointing to my blonde hair and my eyes widened. Spring, Fall, Winter, _Summer._ Our names. I remembered them.

"Spring…is that you?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat as she smiled and nodded her head in an innocent manner. This was all too much as I looked at the Hokage with wide eyes.

"I-I think this is my little sister. I don't know how but…I think I can remember…a little. Not much." I said while looking at Spring who was looking between us.

"What all do you remember?" He asked and I racked through my brain, trying to explain as much as I could without giving away too much.

"I remember my name was Summer. I had two sisters, Fall and Winter…and there was another on the way. Spring. That's all I remember." I admitted and the Hokage hummed as he got up and put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't realize I was at the point of tears and shaking until he did so, and I quickly composed myself.

"Is that all?" He asked and I remember a hospital monitor going off. Should I tell him? Could I confide in him? If I didn't and he found out through Spring it could spell trouble for me. I decided I had to.

"I remember dying…then falling here in this village. Spring, what happened to you before you came here?" I asked and she frowned while scratching her head.

"I run and fell on stairs. My head hurt but then I was here!" She said with a smile and I couldn't help but hug her. She fell down the stairs and died. Oh gosh.

"I-I think we might be angels…I'm unsure if people here believe in them but their celestial beings that have died." I finally said while looking at the Hokage who was most interested in this and nodded. He seemed to know what an angel was, thank goodness.

"Why do you think that?" He asked and I sucked in some air while trying to explain. How did you tell someone you had giant wings and could fly?

"I can…show you." I said after a moment of pausing and he nodded. I took off the outer dress so it wouldn't rip as I got my wings out. They burst through the spandex and spread out, going from one wall of the Hokage's office to the other.

It was silent for a while before the Hokage spoke, "This explains a lot. Your loss of memory, lack of chakra coils, and nature energy sticking to you." He said and it did kind of fit together. I wasn't from this world, so I obviously didn't have the chakra system they had. I was also an anomaly, so the chakra no doubt reacted to this and clung to me, as though it were suspicious or something.

"Will you be telling anyone about this?" I asked in a hushed voice and he nodded his head, making my heart sink.

"Since Gai will be your guardian he must know, whoever is chosen to be your sensei will know, as well as Jiraiya." He told me and I felt a bit better. I noticed Spring was entranced by my wings and was playing with one of them.

I moved it slightly, startling her before she went back and was touching and stroking them. It was weird since I could feel it so clearly. Like they were more limbs…though I guess they were.

"Hey, Spring…want a brand new name? Like a fun nickname, but everyone will call you by it?" I asked as she looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"Yay, new name!" She was an odd one, that was for sure. It made sense that we were related.

I looked at the Hokage for suggestions, since he was the one who gave me my name. He seemed to think about it a bit before settling on a perfect name.

"Kotori, it can mean little bird." The Hokage explained and I thought it was perfect, as she most likely also had wings. I'm sure that would be the name he would've given me if he had known. Katsumi and Kotori, a pair of angelic sisters.

"How does that sound, Kotori?" I asked her with a smile and, as she was just a small kid, she seemed to be fine with just about anything.

"Ya, Kotori!" She shouted and I smiled before going to pick her up into my arms. She was so small, much like myself. I turned to the Hokage to see what he had to say.

"So what now? Do you think Gai will let her stay with us?" I asked with a frown and the Hokage thought for a moment before nodding.

"You'll have to ask, but I see no reason to separate you two. Though she will be needing a daycare when you're at school and Gai is training his students." The Hokage said and I had to think of some places I knew of. Not a single once came to mind.

"Do you know any good places? How much they'd cost?" I asked a bit confused as to what I should do and he chuckled a bit.

"There's a daycare not far from your house that she could stay at. Until you're a ninja and are making a proper income I can pay for her stay." The Hokage offered and I perked up. Oh, thank goodness.

"Alright, I guess I should introduce her to Gai. I don't think he'll have a problem with it, especially after he meets her." I chuckled as I held my little sister in my arms. I could only hope Gai was alright with this.

The Hokage nodded before letting me leave. It was a bit strange since I was sure he'd probably have Inomi check her mind, but perhaps she was too young for that?

Before I could leave though, the Hokage remembered something and called out my name.

"Katsuko, if anyone comes to question your…abilities…we will say it is a clan ability and you come from a land far from here, alright?" He said as though he were thinking about a certain person. I wonder who it could be?

"Alright…hey you're not mad, are you?" I asked, as I had basically been hiding this for a few years and he shook his head.

"It is shocking, to say the least, and we'll have to keep an eye on you for obvious reasons." Also known as I can't be fully trusted yet trusted enough to work for them I assume, "Though I don't think you kept this for any malicious reasons. I can understand why you kept it a secret for so long. If certain individuals found out about this it could cause trouble for you and your sister." He finally finished and I sucked in a breath of air.

The thought of me being in trouble wasn't what scared me, it was my sister. I just got a part of my family back. It had been so long since I had seen anyone related to me. I know I didn't know anything about Kotori, but she was family and I had to protect her.

"Alright, thank you for understanding," I said before leaving the building. I made a mad dash to the house as I was now more than a little paranoid that someone could be watching us.

 **Your first test is coming into play.**

I froze at that. What did it mean? I looked around and Kotori seemed confused as I was seemingly looking for something that wasn't there. It had been so long since I heard that voice. Almost a year it seems.

 **It's up to you to decide if she flies or falls.**

I swallowed some saliva as Kotori put a hand on my cheek.

"Sis…what wrong?" She barely knew me yet she was already concerned. I sighed and ruffled her hair like Gai would always do with me.

"Sorry, got lost in thought. Let's go to your new home, okay?" I asked her and I noticed she frowned before she spoke up.

"I don't want new one. I want to go home." She said and I felt my heart break a little. I did too, don't get me wrong, but there was no way.

"I know sweetie, I know. You'll like this home though. There's a really fun but crazy person there and there's this big tortoise there who will let you ride on the back of his shell. Not to mention we have a lot of yummy foods." I said and she scrunched up her eyebrows in an adorable way.

"What a torti?" She asked me with a small head tilt and I melted a bit on the inside.

"It's like a turtle, but they don't swim," I explained to her and she then brightened up and clapped her hands. Apparently, she liked turtles?

"Yay, let's go!" She said as she pointed in a random direction, making me laugh. We slowly walked together, well I walked and carried her until we got to the front door.

Immediately Gai burst through and looks down on me, apparently, he had been waiting for me to get home since it was a bit later than usual.

"I heard the Hokage wanted to see you is everything alright? Who is this?" He asked while looking at the small child in my arms and I took in a breath.

"Would it be alright if we came inside and talked, dad?" I asked him and he nodded as we went in together. I took a seat on the couch, Kotori on my lap, as I began to explain.

"This is…Kotori. She, like myself, fell from the sky and winded up in this village. She's my little sister actually." I explained and Gai's eyes widened and I could hear Ningame walking into the room, clearly interested in what was going on.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Gai commented and I nodded before continuing.

"I had forgotten until I saw her. Since the Hokage would be telling you everything if I don't, I'd rather you hear it from me." I said, my heart beginning to race a bit as I looked him in the eye.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" He was being far too concerned but I shook my head.

"I still don't remember much before I woke up in this village. I do know a few things though. I died and someone winded up here. When I was dying I remember the person who I think is my mother was pregnant at the time. That child would've been four by now and…she would've gotten this necklace." I said while showing him the leaf. It looked similar in design to my sun, as though the same person had made them.

"You…died?" He asked and I nodded. It was odd seeing Gai taking something so seriously. I wasn't used to it so I just continued on explaining.

"Kotori was found here not long ago and when I asked what happened she told me she fell down some stairs and then woke up here." I covered her ears at this point, "I'm sure she died then." I explained and Gai's eyes softened while looking at the four-year-old girl in my lap. She had died at such a young age.

"How do you know you…passed away?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders while thinking back on it.

"I remember being in a hospital and being really sick. I think I had been dying for a long time actually. Then I just…passed away. That's not all though…when I came here I found out I was an angel or something." I said and his eyes widened, and I noticed Ningame looking at me with a scrutinizing gaze.

"An angel? How so?" He asked and for the second time that day I stood up and took the dress and let my wings fill the room, showing him. I could feel the feather like things that went around my head and touched my cheeks a bit and once again Kotori was entranced by them.

"This is why…the reason I weigh so little is so that I can fly." I clarified with a small sigh and quickly took them back in. I could tell Gai was shocked right now.

"So…there's that. Now that Kotori is here I felt like I should come clean about everything. I was also wondering if…she could stay here with us?" I asked Gai as Kotori squirmed in my lap and spoke.

"Can I stays?" She asked with a bright smile and Gai looked at her then nodded.

"Of course she can, though she'll be needing some new clothes and we'll have to get some more furniture. You don't mind sharing a room, correct?" Gai asked and I shook my head.

"Not at all, also we could probably share a bed." I did have a double bed after all so it wouldn't be like we were squished or anything.

"Then it's settled. I'm Mighto Gai, and from here on out you'll be living with us." He said while doing the nice guy pose and Kotori chuckled.

A lot had been happening but this was a welcome change. Perhaps…the pieces of the puzzle would start coming together now. With the ominous voice and all and why I'm here. I could only hope.

* * *

 ** _Story Question: What weapon should Katsuko use? She'll still have senbon needles, but I'm trying to figure out another weapon she would use in fights since she can't use Jutsus._**

 _So…there's something. Ya totally just threw in a new character. Don't worry it will all make sense I do have a plot for this story. The only reason I don't have things outlined is because I ask everyone questions. Also as for the ninkin, the idea has been vetoed. Thinking of giving her a dove though._

 _Also to Cessau, thank you for your review. It had given me many plot bunnies. Like a lot of them. From the pet and everything. I had already planned on showing her true form already and she may or may not have abilities in her form…kekeke we will have to see since she never uses is she doesn't even know herself._

 _Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Like I said I do have a plot for this story and what will happen._

 _Special thanks to Cessau, Nightfrightpony, and a guest for leaving reviews. Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story, it motivates me to continue writing! Have a great day everyone! Toodles~!_


	12. Camping

Chapter 12

Camping

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

"So…this is our last year." Kiba commented as we all sat under a tree, having a rather lazy lunch from what we were used to.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed," I commented while taking a bite out of my bento, Naruto hovering right over my shoulder and taking some as well. Don't know why he did that, as he knew full well he was allowed access to my food since I made enough for all of us.

"I meant we haven't done anything super amazing and yet it's our last year." Kiba pointed out and I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Hinata's shoulder while lazily chewing on my food.

"I mean we do crazy things all the time. Remember the last sleepover we had when Hinata's cousin came over and we pranked him? That was epic." I said, remembering how I basically did Neji's hair and the boys put on some clown make-up on him. Don't ask me how he didn't wake up, but he didn't. That was the last time he slept over at my house as well. I had a hunch it was because of the incident, but then again he was now a ninja and had responsibilities.

"Kiba's right." Naruto slyly added as he no doubt wanted to get into trouble. Normally when he did his pranks we wouldn't join him, but I'm sure he wanted to rectify that soon. Too bad I wasn't on board.

"What if we skipped like two days of school and camp by a lake or something, I know a perfect one." I said and I could tell Hinata was a bit uncomfortable as her father would undoubtedly be upset with this.

"We have to do that…but I mean something really crazy." Kiba said and I threw some ideas in my head, trying to conjure something up that Kiba would be satisfied with.

"We could start a food fight in the middle of class. A ninja food fight." I said as I thought of the hilarity of a bunch of kids tossing food in the middle of a boring math lecture. Ah it would be entertaining. Not too rebellious but I wasn't really wanting to be a total rebel.

"That could work…what if we did something to the food though." Kiba said and I sat up as did Naruto. Hinata I had a feeling wouldn't be wanting to take part in it. We would make sure to warn her when it began so she could make a quick escape.

"I know this one dye that can stain skin for up to a week, no matter how hard you try to scrub it off. What if we mixed it into the food?" Kiba suggested and I frowned while mulling over the idea.

"Okay fun but…how do we get our classmates to throw the food we bring?" I asked him and this seemed to stump him. Naruto, though, seemed to have an even better idea.

"Well I was planning on this being a surprise for the end of the year. But I guess I can let you guys in on it." Naruto said and leaned against my shoulder, making me leaning more against Hinata.

"Oh ho, what would that be, my boy?" I asked, covering my mouth with one hand to hide the mischievous smirk.

"We're going to draw on the Hokage heads. We each take on of them since there's four of us. It'll be amazing." Naruto said with a nod and my eye lit up.

"Defile the leaders of this village? Oh, I am so down. We have to make sure we don't get caught though. It'll be fine if you and I get caught, but Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuga clan while Kiba's mother is absolutely terrifying." I said and we all agreed. So we'd defile the Hokage heads…in ninja stealth mode.

"So about that camping trip." With that our plans for defiling important figures disappeared and we were talking the rest of the time of our lake trip.

The school day eventually came to an end and I went to pick up Kotori from daycare. As I knocked on the old looking building, a young woman opened up and smiled at me. She was probably in her late twenties with golden blonde hair held in a high ponytail and large framed glasses sitting on her petite face.

"Ah, here for Kotori?" She asked as she tilted her head and I nodded as I looked over her shoulder to see a young dark haired girl sitting down in the distance. Once she noticed me she smiled brightly and jumped off the couch, hobbling over to me in a clumsy, childish manner.

"Sis!" She called out and I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my leg. Ever since she had come to live with me and Gai, about a month now, she seemed to have gotten rather attached to me. Never letting me out of her sight unless she were at the daycare. She even sat by the tree while I did my workouts.

"Have a good day, Tori?" I asked her and she nodded with a goofy grin on her face. Her minty green sundress that I got her flowed a bit as she detached herself and twirled around happily as she giggled. Her hair was put into two little pigtails, with white ribbons holding them up. I had just a little fun with dressing her up.

"Come on now. Tori, let's go to the training fields." I said with a soft laugh and she nodded as she let me pick her up and she crawled onto my back. Once she was secure I began running, Kotori giggling freely at how fast we were going and how we were essentially flying. The roofs in the village were basically made to be jumped on, so instead of running through the streets I jumped from one roof to another.

Once we were at the training fields I sat her town and began going through my routine, every now and then Kotori asking me how I did something and I would show her a simplified version. It would've been so much easier if Gai were here, but he had his own team to train and I didn't have time to be acting so selfishly.

By the time we got home the sun was barely setting. I would've happily stayed out later, but I knew Kotori would need to eat and go to bed. Not to mention she still needed a bath. I walked through the front door, Kotori snuggly attached to my back, and smiled as I smelled the amazing aroma of curry. Looks like Gai cooked dinner tonight.

"We're home!" I called out as I put Kotori down and she immediately went over to Ningame to hug him and then jump onto his shell. He went along with it, as he was used to me doing the same thing. I walked over to the kitchen and smirked at seeing my dad wearing a pink apron.

"Welcome home, how was your training?" Gai asked as soon as he saw me and smiled brightly as seeing the amusement in my eyes.

"Pretty good, my throwing skills with both kunai and shuriken have gotten exceptionally better," I explained to him while sitting on one of the counters and he did the nice guy pose before going to stir the curry.

"Oh pops, before I forget to tell you. Next week I'll be taking two days off of school to camp by the training grounds with my friends. Do you think you could take Kotori to and from daycare for me?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't much of a burden.

"I could take her with me to see my team, it would be easier and I think she'd enjoy it a lot more," Gai said and as I thought about it I nodded.

"You know, you and your team can also have a camping trip, to help strengthen your bond. Little kids always keep you on your toes so you team would have to be careful so she doesn't get hurt while training." I pointed out and Gai seemed to like that idea.

"That seems excellent! Alright then, it's decided. I'll take Kotori with me on a camping trip with my team." Gai confirmed and I heard Kotori gasp as she had just come into the kitchen.

"I gets to go with you?" Kotori was overly excited at the thought of camping with Gai and he bent down and nodded.

"Of course, are you up for it?" Gai asked and Kotori shook her head in a 'yes' so fast it gave her some whiplash. Cute.

"Then I'll pick her up from your training once my camping trip it over," I said while crossing my arms and Gai seemed fine with this. I knew we'd probably finish with our camping day a little after noon, so he'd still be practicing with his team.

Well the days ticked by faster than I had anticipated and eventually it was the morning of my ditch day. I woke up a bit later than normal, Kotori snuggled up against me while cuddling the stuffed bunny Chalk. I sat up and stretched out my arms, looking over to where Ningame was. Right next to him was a large bag filled with everything I would be bringing.

Kotori stirred in her sleep before falling back into a restful sleep as I grabbed the bag and some clothes then left the room. I took a fast shower then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Not that I'd be eating with Gai or Kotori, but they would still be needing their morning fix.

Once all was said and done I ran out to the fields we agreed to meet at and began doing some morning training, as I waited for the rest too arrive.

3rd P.O.V

Three teenagers stared up at their sensei with almost shocked expressions. The only exception being an emotionally stunted Hyuga.

There stood Gai, bright and early in the morning on the day they were camping for team training, with a small girl standing next to him with her arms crossed. Her black hair were in high pigtails with cute white ribbons, while she had on a mint green sundress and civilian styled shoes.

"Um…who's the girl?" Tenten finally asked as she couldn't get her eyes off of her.

"This is my youngest daughter, Kotori," Gai said while introducing Kotori who was beaming up at them. Cue the wide-eyed looks as the young, innocent and cute girl, didn't look like she could possibly be related to someone like Gai.

"Y-you're daughter? Does that mean you have a wife?" Tenten was sure her sensei was a bachelor, as he didn't give off the vibe of going home to a family. Let alone she doubted any woman would be able to survive having him as a spouse.

"No, no. She's adopted." Gai explained and it made more sense, though Neji looked at the girl and wondered why his sensei would adopt a young child when he was always off on missions.

"Gai-sensei, I thought your daughter was in the academy!" Lee suddenly said as he remembered Gai telling him so. This made both Neji and Tenten even more curious. Was that young girl already in the academy? Impossible. They weren't currently in a war so it made no sense for a child her age to already be in the academy.

"Ah, that's my oldest daughter. She is taking a youthful trip with her friends today, and couldn't take Kotori to daycare so she'll be joining us." Gai said and Kotori suddenly began jumping up and down upon seeing Lee.

"You look like dada!" Kotori said as she observed the green spandex, bowl cut, and bushy eyebrows. It was basically Gai, but younger. Lee noticed this and did a nice guy pose, making the young girl jump up and down with excitement.

Soon after they got over the shock of Gai being a dad to two adopted little girls, they began training. They were still confused on why he had brought her along and not dropped her off at daycare, but soon found the reason why. It was hard to practice when you were constantly having to worry about a civilian running in the path of a kunai. Training would be a bit difficult.

Katsuko's P.O.V

"I thought you guys would never show up!" I said a bit dramatically while looking at Kiba and Naruto. They had arrived at roughly the same time, while Hinata had been here only an hour after I had arrived.

"Sorry, we got lost on our way," Naruto said and I huffed a bit. No, they didn't. They were just late. I knew for a fact that Kiba's sense of smell would've lead him straight to this place.

"Whatever, bring swimsuits?" I asked while standing up and Hinata stood up as well.

"Y-ya I brought one." Hinata hesitantly said as she wasn't so sure if she was willing to wear it around us.

"You know we brought ours." It was pretty obvious as Kiba and Naruto were both wearing their swim trunks and had shirts to cover their chest. Large bags hung loosely on their side and they casually dropped it besides the other supplies that Hinata and I brought with us.

I tore off the white sun dress I had over my swimsuit, revealing an orange and green swimsuit. Thanks dad. It was a two piece though the bottoms were more or less like shorts and the top was a tankini. That part was all a dark green then I had arm and leg warmers (made to be water resistant for my weights) that were orange. My hair was in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way too much.

Naruto and Kiba were pretty basic, with Naruto wearing orange trunks and Kiba wearing red ones. I saw Hinata had a one piece on that was a pretty lavender and had a skirt attached to it. So cute.

"So what's first?" Kiba asked as I had stated there was something that we just had to do at the lake. I looked over at the cliff right above the lake and smiled.

"We're going to climb that and jump into the lake." I said and the boys both looked in awe at how high it was before agreeing. We all made our way up and I stood at the top. No matter how many times I cliff jumped, my heart always accelerated from the pure adrenaline coursing through me.

"Who's going first?" Naruto asked as I looked at all my friends. Hinata seemed the most nervous so I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Hey Hinata, want to jump together?" I decided to offer as she was one of my closest friends. Not to mention if Hinata and I both jumped off first, there would no doubt be a fight on who will jump next with Kiba and Naruto with their pride. It would be fun to watch.

"U-um okay. Are you sure this is safe?" Hinata asked me and I nodded my head happily.

"I've done it on several occasions. I couldn't let my closest friends do it if I weren't a hundred percent sure." I told her and she seemed happy with this response. We both stood at the edge of the cliff with our hands together. Hinata's hand was clammy and tense as she was no doubt nervous.

"On the count of three, alright?" I told Hinata who nodded with a small blush on her face.

"One," I said as I moved my eyes away from her and to the water below, my heart beginning to race once more.

"T-two" Hinata was shivering from fear but I had a feeling she wanted to do this. She knew we would never pressure her into doing anything, so if she didn't want to do this all she had to do was say so. By getting this far she had silently accepted she'd be doing this.

"Three." I said and we both jumped up and began to fall. The wind whipped past us as I looked over at Hinata with a smile on my face. We were doing head first into a dive, still holding hands. Hinata looked at me with big, bright eyes as she was no doubt enjoying the adrenaline rush. Right before we crashed into the water below we turned our heads towards it.

Ice cold water crashed around us as we dove inside. As unpleasant as it sounded, it had been rather hot and it was the most refreshing feeling ever. I let myself linger underwater for a moment or two, looking at some fish swimming past and smiling at them before looking up. The sun above the water, shining brightly was hypnotizing as I made my way back uo and broke the surface.

Sucking in a deep breath, I turned to Hinata who was just swimming there as if wondering if she really just did that,

"It was fun, huh?" I asked and Hinata's head whipped over to me with surprise before smiling sweetly.

"I-it was rather f-fun." She admitted and we then looked up where Naruto and Kiba were. We swam a bit away from them before I called out.

"Come on boys, the water feels amazing!" I yelled out to them and within seconds they were both jumping at the same time, not wanting to be one-upped by the other. I even saw Akamaru falling right after them.

They crashed into the water, making waves crash on us before they also emerged. Akamaru happened to have emerged in between me and Kiba, which prompted me into grabbing him and placing the small pup on my head. He didn't argue.

"That was awesome," Kiba said while he splashed some water over at me for no reason. I sputtered a bit as I realized what he was doing. He was starting a fight. Boy was I going to finish it.

I slapped a huge wave to hit him right in the face. A moment paused before all of us were splashing one another like children…though I guess we still were children.

I'm not sure how long we were at it, splashing on another, but eventually, Kiba just stopped and smiled at an idea he got.

"Hey, Naruto! I challenge you to a piggyback race!" Kiba suddenly declared and Naruto was all for it, making me and Hinata confused.

"Piggyback race?" I asked him and he smirked, teeth and all, before explaining it to me as simply as he could.

"It's when a guy each carries a girl on their back and swims across the lake. Whoever makes it there first wins!" Leave it to Kiba to come up with something like this. I saw Naruto immediately grab Hinata to be his partner, as he no doubt recalled the last time he had to drag me out of a room.

"So Kiba and I versus Naruto and Hinata. Sounds fun. Give me a sec." I said while swimming to the surface and taking off my weights before going back. I felt too light without them and gliding across the water until I was by Kiba. I didn't give him a warning as I jumped onto his back and laughed as he was clearly caught off guard.

Akamaru was still on my head, adding some weight, though not much. Kiba blinked a feel times while hooking his elbows around my legs.

"You're lighter than I remember," Kiba said and I smirked as Naruto had a dumbfounded look on his face. He then turned to Hinata and hurriedly helped her on his back. She was cherry red at this which I found so amusing.

"Okay, ready boys?" I asked while setting my arms on top of Kiba's head who nodded and gave a cocky look over to Naruto who stuck out his tongue. Hinata shifted a bit on his back at this, almost losing her balance.

"Ready. Set. Race!" I said and pointed forward. Immediately the two guys were off, swimming as fast as they could in order to win. Five laps later I turned to Kiba, after climbing off his back, and gave him a high five. We won by a total of five seconds.

"Nailed it!" I told Kiba with a bright and slightly cheesy grin as Hinata swam over to me. Kiba was now mocking Naruto slightly so I rested my arms on Hinata's shoulder and used her to allow me to lazily float. I began to wonder if we'd have times like this, fun times when we were all ninja.

Most of the day was us dicking around in the water, only breaking for something like smoothies or lunch, then went right back to goofing off. By the time the sun was set, we were all exhausted. We dragged ourselves out of the water and towel dried ourselves before lying on the ground, all of us in a circle.

We were fast in making a campfire and got out sleeping bags around it (not too close mind you) and the s'mores making began. Not to mention the scary stories. Naruto was first.

"Okay, so this is something I heard from one of the older students at the academy." Naruto said and I took a bite out of my toasted s'more, flinching a bit as it was still hot and burned my tongue.

"Oh scway, ghowsty tawls." I said with my tongue sticking out as it hurt now, though it didn't hinder me from eating the rest of the s'more. Burnt tongues be damned.

"Shut up, Katsuko. Anyway, apparently on the second floor of the academy, second stall of the girl's bathroom, if you knock on it three times and ask 'Is Miyako here?' a little girl will response with a 'yes'. If you open up the stall, a little girl with a bobbed haircut and ghostly pale skin, paler that Katsuko's, will be in there and drag you into the toilet." Naruto said and I hit him slightly before shivering a bit.

The story sounded vaguely familiar to me, though the name 'Hanako' was the only name I could put with that story. The thought was a bit scary and Hinata spoke up.

"D-do you think it's r-real, Naruto?" Hinata asked with a small blush as she hid under her covers a bit more and Naruto nodded sagely before explaining.

"I asked around after hearing it and an elder said they think it might've been a girl attending the academy who died during the great shinobi war." Naruto said and I thought about it. Didn't make much sense. There was a lot of death, that much was true, but at the academy? I think not. At least…I hope not.

"That sounds like bull, there weren't any enemy nin killing academy students." Kiba voiced my exact thought and I nodded, though Naruto shook his head before elaborating.

"It wasn't an enemy nin that killed her." Naruto said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, then how did she die?" I asked and Naruto had an eerily creepy smile on his face before telling the tale.

"She had been an academy student, a dead last." I heard Kiba mutter a 'like you' in a teasing way before Naruto continued, "The students in her class thought she was useless and drowned her in the toilet so she wouldn't go to war and make a mistake that would cost them their lives." Naruto said and I huffed.

"If she were a dead last then she probably wouldn't be graduating with them so they wouldn't be on the same squad." I said with a shake of my head, but still, it did make some sense.

"Well, that's nothing compared to my story. It's about a werewolf." Kiba said and chuckled. Hinata was already pretty scared with the Miyako story and I felt her shuffle closer to me, which I didn't mind.

"You mean those men who turn into grotesque looking wolf-human hybrids on a full moon. So what, they aren't real." I pointed out and Kiba shot me a tooth smirk.

"You aren't an Inuzuka so you never heard the story." Kiba said and I narrowed my eyes before shutting up. It might be a good story.

"During the great shinobi war, there were a few people experimenting on clan ninjas. One of those happened to take a member of my clan and his ninkin and experimented on them. He wanted to create the ultimate beast, half man, half dog. He did some pretty gross things with chakra until he successfully fused the two into one being." Kiba explained and the thought was already pretty gross.

"What happened then?" Naruto asked and Kiba let out a sigh.

"Things went very wrong. He did fuse the two, that much we know, but the result wasn't what he anticipated. He planned on making an Inuzuka who could turn into a powerhouse type of creature, which he also got. Sadly the creature was pretty bad. It stood on his hind legs, he had thin hair so you could see the fleshy skin underneath. His eyes were a murky yellow color that held no life in them." Kiba said and as he did I slowly unzipped my sleeping bag.

"The worst part was he turned feral when in that form. It was only activated by the chakra around during a full moon, so whenever it happened he could no longer tell who was friend or who was foe. He slaughtered so many people. One day though, stricken by grief as all he loved had left him in fear, he escaped. Nobody could find him but it's said he still lives in these woods." Kiba said and I unzipped Hinata's bag and basically fused ours together to we had a giant sleeping bag. I wasn't scared or anything. Really.

"Katsuko, you go." Naruto suddenly said and looked over at me with pleading eyes. Kiba's story was sure as hell creepy, but I knew mine would top it off.

"I'm not sure if I should tell this one, it might ruin our night here." I said while looking away from them and despite how scared everyone already was, they urged me to continue and tell the horrific tale.

"Well as you know I go to the training fields often with my dad. Well, once I was at training field six all by myself late at night, working on my taijutsu, when I noticed something in the lake." I began and I felt them all tense. We were currently at training field five and the lake here was connected to the one from training field six.

"What happened?" Kiba said in a hushed voice and I continued telling my tale.

"Well, I went over to investigate, thinking it was a large fish that came too close to the surface or something. As I walked over it didn't move and I peered into the lake. That's when a face met mine." I said with a shiver and I felt Hinata grabbing onto the sleeve of my nightclothes I was now wearing.

"Wouldn't that be your reflection?" Naruto said as he hoped that was the case but when I shook my head he knew it wasn't.

"Whatever _it_ was has dark, stringy hair floating around it, sickly pale skin, almost blue, and no eyes. Just two, dark holes. Her cheeks were gaunt and her mouth opened and closed and I screamed and backed away from it. Then it started to crawl out of the lake. It was a lady who was on all fours, her legs bent at inhuman angles, and her head was twisted upside down. There was something like algae coming out of her mouth and she took a step towards me." I described the creature and everyone paled.

"What happened?" Kiba asked, wanting to know if it tried to attack me or something.

"I don't know. I just ran as fast as I could. I left everything behind and didn't come back until the next day with my dad. I haven't trained there late at night ever since that happened." I said, going a bit pale as the blood drained from my face.

"W-what if that thing shows up here?" Naruto suddenly asked as he eyed the lake to make sure there wasn't anything there. I swallowed some saliva before deciding.

"Dog pile tonight?" I suggested and we all agreed. We got really close and opened out sleeping bags all the way and grabbed tons of blankets. We could all see the lake's edge from where we were, so if there was anything there we'd run. I mean I knew there wouldn't be anything since I lied through my teeth but still.

We were all curled up around one another, my head resting on Kiba's abnormally warm stomach, and soon we began to doze off. I was glad we managed to sleep. The others were paranoid about the lake woman, while I was more or less paranoid of some grotesque Inuzuka werewolf coming out to eat us. At least we slept though.

* * *

 ** _Story Question: What weapon should Katsuko use? She'll still have senbon needles, but I'm trying to figure out another weapon she would use in fights since she can't use Jutsus._**

 _Hey everyone, sorry for being a week late. I've been going through some things. I found out my dog had aggressive cancer and a few days later she showed signs of illness so we had to put her down on Wednesday. I've had her for ten years so I haven't taken it too well. I'm feeling a bit better though so I decided to write a chapter._

 _I hope you guys have been having a better week than me! I'll probably be back on schedule with writing again though, so don't worry!_


	13. Bloody Mai and Nagini

Chapter 13

Bloody Mai and Nagini

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

Waking up was something none of us wanted to do. The sun, however, had other plans. With it beating down on us with a sort of vengeance, we all had to get up. I could tell nobody slept all that well due to our amazing stories, but it was fine.

I stretched out my arms while sitting on the ground and was glad I was wearing Gai's shirt so I didn't have to worry about it running up and showing the seal on my stomach. Believe it or not, Gai does wear normal clothes. To bed.

"Anyone want to join me for a morning run?" I asked with a yawn, covering my mouth while I looked at my friends. We were all a mess since we slept with sopping wet hair and on the ground no less. Still, we were kids and we had fun, which is all that mattered.

"No way! It's our day off!" Kiba complained, not wanting to do anything that we'd normally do if we had gone to the academy today. I just rolled my eyes and looked over at Hinata who seemed too tired to run, and Naruto who I think might've still been asleep.

"Well, then I'll be back in a few," I called out before beginning my laps, along with my glorious weights. I feel at this point I don't even need to say it though, as it's obvious I don't go anywhere without them.

Well, ten minutes later I had run a few laps and came running back to the campsite where they were getting everything together.

"Anyone want to go out for breakfast?" I asked, though I was fairly sure it was about noon by this point, as we had tried to sleep in as long as humanly possible.

"Ya sounds good! Wait…I don't have any cash." Kiba said with a toothy grin and I sighed before going to my bag where I put my wallet, showing them that I'd be paying.

"Come on," I said with a smirk as we all began to grab out bags and head off to some nice place for breakfast. We ended up at one of the restaurants that our friend Choji's family owned. We got some seats and then we played the waiting game.

"So…how you guys sleep?" Naruto asked and we were all a bit fidgety at this. I coughed into my hands before responding.

"I was fine except for the feeling of being watched by a mutant Inuzuka," I admitted with a small blush gracing my face and Kiba chuckled, knowing he got me pretty good with that story.

"I-I slept…o-okay." Hinata tried to say but it was clear she was just like the rest of us and didn't get much sleep. Then I stopped and stared at Naruto with a bit of a smirk.

"Okay so now that I think about it…you know that story that you told us last night?" I asked Naruto who scrunched up his eyebrows in confusing before remembering about Miyako.

"Ya, about the ghost girl. What about it?" Naruto had a feeling he knew where this was going and I couldn't help the large grin that overtook my face.

"What if sometime tonight we met up at the school and tested it out? If not tonight then sometime before we graduate? I've got to see if this is real." I said and the rest of the group tensed before Kiba replied.

"Alright, let's do this! Unless you guys are too chicken." Kiba said, mostly looking at Naruto and I turned to Hinata with a smile.

"Would you be fine with this, Hinata?" I asked the shy girl who was fidgeting in her seat, playing with her fingers while she thought.

"I t-think it's n-not a g-good idea, but if yo-you guys are willing to d-do it then I will as we-well." Hinata stuttered with a blush and I smiled. Ever since becoming friends with Hinata I've noticed she's gotten a bit braver. Whether it was because she thought she had to keep up with us or not, I wasn't entirely sure. Still, she was taking more risks than she normally would've with us.

"I'm not scared, I'd even do it alone if I had to!" Naruto said and I then got the idea and turned to him with a glint.

"Ever heard of bloody Mai?" I asked him with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Everyone has heard about bloody Mai. It's a child's story." Kiba said with an eye roll and apparently, Naruto and Hinata had also heard of it. However, my memory from before, though she was referred to as Mary, told me another way to summon her.

"Oh ya, how do you summon her then?" I asked Kiba since he seemed too confident and he crossed his arms before looking at me with a bored expression.

"Easy, you say 'bloody Mai' in the mirror three times and she's supposed to appear behind you and steal your eyes," Kiba said and I shook my head with a tsking sound.

"Now that's the child's version. I know how to actually summon her." I told them and immediately got their attention, right as a waitress came over to our table and took our order. It was a little mood breaking, but once she left I went right back at it.

"The real way to summon her?" Naruto asked as he leaned in a bit closer, as Hinata and I were sitting on one side and Naruto and Kiba were on the other. I noticed Kiba also coming in a little closer.

"I-isn't that method dangerous t-though?" Hinata asked as I had already told her in the past during one of our sleepovers that were just the two of us, over at the Hyuga compound.

"Oh very dangerous. Hinata knows it as well, but neither of us dared to do it since it was extremely dangerous and possibly even deadly." I explained and then Kiba finally lost patience.

"How do you summon her?" He asked pretty fast as he was clearly curious on how it was any different than the way he had been told.

"Well first off you need some supplies. A plain white candle, a match, running water, the faucet should work just fine, a completely dark room with no source of light other than the candle and a mirror." I explained and it was still pretty simple as I explained.

"Okay, so you need more things, got it," Kiba said and I chuckled before continuing telling them.

"First once the room is dark you light the candle. Oh, I should mention you can have people with you as long as they follow the rules. Once the candle is lit you turn on the faucet and look in the mirror. You have to reach out and touch the mirror with the palm of your hand. Everyone in the room has to be holding hands at this point, even the person touching the mirror has to use their free hand." I explained to them and Naruto came in a bit closer.

"Then what?" Naruto asked and I felt Hinata tense up as she knew this part since I always said it in an overly creepy voice.

"You look in the eyes of your reflection and say 'How did you die, bloody Mai.' Three times. The first sign she's there is the candle flickers a bit. If she doesn't want you to know then the wax will start melting into a blood red. At that point, you have to blow out the candle and leave the room until morning. If it doesn't then you can begin asking her questions about how she died and the future." I told them and Kiba seemed to be contemplating if this was worth trying.

"So it's more complex to summon her?" Kiba asked and I noticed the waitress had come back with our food and laid it out in front of us. We began eating while chatting then Naruto decided to pitch in.

"Hey, if Miyako isn't a thing then how about the same night we do Bloody Mai?" Naruto asked and I hummed approvingly, as it sounded like fun.

"As long as we follow the rules we should be fine." I said with a shrug and Hinata was far more tense at this, so I continued, "If you want you can sit this one out, Hinata." I offered her since it was pretty creepy in theory. She gave me a grateful smile and nodded her head.

"I-I think I will." She finally stuttered and we then went back to the task at hand. Eating.

Once we all finished we decided to part ways, and I happily went home to shower and change my clothes before I went to go pick up Kotori.

Once I was clean and in fresh clothes I left the house and ran over to the training grounds I knew Gai would be using.

Once I arrived I looked at his team from the tree I was perched in, looking at Kotori who seemed to find it fun to run everywhere. Adorable. Luckily due to my lack of chakra, it was hard to detect someone like myself.

"Dad!" I said as I jumped off a tree and directly into his chest. He caught me and swooped me up in a hug. He was a pretty affectionate guy. I separated and felt a small body crashing into my leg and quickly picked up my little sister. I then finally got a good look at his team.

Neji, I already knew, Tenten was a pretty girl with two buns and big brown eyes, while Lee really did look like my father, though younger and rounder eyes.

"So this is your team? Hi, Neji." I said with a small wave and he glared at me as he finally realized I was the adopted daughter of his sensei and I never found it important to let him know.

"You must be Katsuko," Tenten said as she walked over to me, probably remembering my dad bringing me up at some point. Or Kotori. Either or really.

"You must be Tenten, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about all of you." I said while holding out my spare hand for a handshake, and Tenten happily did just that. I then turned to Lee who was smiling oddly at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Katsuko!" Lee said while striking the nice guy pose and I couldn't help but return it, though one hand was still holding onto Kotori.

"Nice to meet you too, Mini Gai," I said and he was caught off guard by this but just laughed it off before I turned to my dad.

"Hey, I'm going to head home with Kotori now," I said with a smirk before he nodded and I dashed off. So I finally was introduced to Gai's team, though it was very brief and rather rushed since I didn't feel like sticking around for too long.

Days began blending together until finally I was dragged from my normal routine late at night by the main squad.

I won't lie I was a bit surprised to have someone knocking on my window in the middle of the night. I was happy it didn't wake up Kotori and I crawled out of bed. Ningame gave me an odd look but he was used to my friend's chakra and knew it was them. I just smirked as I opened the window and smiled at them.

"What bring you guys here?" I asked, looking at Kiba, Naruto, and surprisingly enough Hinata, standing at the window.

"We're going to do the thing at the school," Kiba said and I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"The thing? You mean Miyako and Mai?" I asked him and he nodded and scratched the back of his head. Akamaru gave a small bark and I flinched while looking to see Kotori was still fast asleep and I sighed.

"Alright, Ningame I'll be going out for a while. I'll be back later. Watch Kotori for me, please?" I asked Ningame who just nodded as he was too tired to really say anything.

I climbed out the window in only a large t-shirt and some sports shorts. I jumped, smiling as the grass underneath my feet was soft and tickled slightly. I didn't have my weights on for once and it felt foreign to be walking around without them.

We all walked casually to the school, not really bothering to talk much as we were trying to be quiet. By the time we reached the academy I had a feeling it was a little past two in the morning, maybe even three o'clock.

We were all pretty stealthy as we snuck into the academy. We didn't know if there was anyone at the school at this time, but we took precautions. As soon as we were in and on the second floor, we found our way to the bathroom. That's when Naruto and Kiba stopped.

"We can't go in there, it's the girl's bathroom," Naruto whispered and I rolled my eyes a bit and pushed the two inside, Hinata trailing behind us while looking everywhere. We flicked on the light switch and flinched at the bright light.

The bathroom looked just like all the others in the school, nothing was different about it. I was the one who walked into the bathroom a bit more and stopped at the second stall.

"You said it should be this one, right?" I asked and Naruto nodded as he got next to me as well as Kiba. Hinata was right by the side and I held her hand as I was just a tad bit scared.

"What now?" I asked as I looked at the group and Naruto swallowed some saliva before telling me.

"Knock three times and ask if she's there," Naruto said and I sucked in a deep breath before I cracked my knuckles on the door three times.

Each time I knocked it echoed in the small bathroom, making us tense up more and more. Hinata's grip on my hand had tightened significantly and I then opened my mouth to speak.

"Is Miyako here?" I asked, my voice a bit dry and I shivered once more, waiting for something to happen. A minute or two passed by in complete silence before we all released our breaths.

"Well, we debunked that myth," I said with my hand son my hip and Hinata chuckled a bit, covering her mouth.

"Did you see how scared you guys were?" Kiba said while laughing and I shot him a small, but playful glare.

"Oh yes, I happened to have seen the same expression on your face," I said and Kiba frowned and stuck out his tongue before I turned to Naruto.

"So guess the stories were false?" Naruto asked and we hummed in agreement before I saw Kiba grabbing a candle out of his pocket, along with a match.

"Ready for part two?" He asked and I shivered once more but nodded and we walked over to the mirror and Naruto turned off the lights.

"Hinata, if you want you can step outside," I told her, but surprisingly she didn't budge. Did she want to do this then? I'll take it!

We set everything up and ran the water. I was, once again, the person in charge and touched the mirror. We all held hands as I took in another breath. Why was is always me?

"How did you die, bloody Mai?" I asked three times and stared into the eyes of my reflection. Once again, nothing happened. The candle didn't flicker at all or turn red. Just…silence. Minus our breathing.

"So we debunked two myths today," I said as I sighed and watched as Kiba flicked the lights back on and snuffed out the candle.

"So much for that." Kiba murmured and I just rolled my shoulders.

"Guess it was just dumb kid's stuff," I said with my arms crossed. It wasn't hard for everyone to agree and we then began to head back home.

Days turned into weeks and eventually months and it seemed like graduation was getting closer and closer, eerily so.

I was only two months from graduation when I decided to finally bring something up with Gai.

"Hey, dad…you know how we talked about me using weapons and such? I think I know what I want to use as my main." I said and Gai looked at me from his position of doing a push-up, Kotori sitting right on top of him.

"Oh, what would that be?" He asked with a bright smile and I didn't know exactly how to approach this but I just spit it out.

"I was to try a scythe." Something about an angel using a scythe was ironic and appealing to me. Like I was a reaper or something of the sort.

"A scythe. I have no experience with them myself but I'm sure we can find you a trainer or at least some books on it." Gai said and I nodded before coughing into my hand.

"Do you think Tenten knows anything about using a scythe. I know you said she was proficient in weapons." I said and Gai smiled at the thought of me training with one of his students.

"I'm not sure if she'd know, but I'm sure she'd happily practice with you if you asked her," Gai said and I beamed at him and Kotori clapped her hands before stopping to ask.

"What's a scythe." She asked and I had to think of a way to describe it.

"A stick with a curved blade on it," I said, hoping that would describe it. It was laughable, my attempt, but it got the idea across.

"Kat…can I learn how to use that too?" She asked as she stared at me and I frowned a bit, thinking about it.

"Perhaps once you're a bit older. If you want we could start you off with some training kunai. I thought you didn't want to be a ninja though." I said, recalling how she told me it looked scary since Tenten had essentially been throwing knives right above Neji's head during practice.

"I don't, but I wanna know!" She said with a toothy smile and I shook my head in amusement before admitting defeat.

"In a few years, once I know how to fight with one, I'll show you. How about that?" I asked her and she nodded happily before continuing on with watching as Gai did push-ups.

A week later I received a present from Gai. An odd looking scythe. It had a long black handle and a pretty cool looking grip that almost looked like it was blown glass, though it felt sturdier. What was so odd about it was the blade itself.

The blade was made of metal but it reminded me of one of those wooden toy snakes that would move, with all the joints. I gave it a curious look before turning to Gai.

"What's with the blade on it?" I asked him and he smiled before going into an explanation.

"This scythe doubles as a naginata and can be switched in a battle at any time with proper chakra pulses from your hands. You should be able to do it with your nature chakra." Gai explained and I nodded, observing the beauty. How kind.

"Thanks, dad. I love it." I said while grazing my hand across the handle, smiling at how I could see my reflection in the blade. I noticed some books by him as well, clearly for me to study on both the scythe and naginata.

I won't lie, I was itching to start. So the moment I got out of school the next day I went home to grab my Scythe and books then went to training field six. I began reading the theory and stances for both scythe and naginata, before coming to terms it would be better if I learned them individually so I wouldn't get confused.

The stances for the scythe were far different than what I had expected. I was glad I was fairly strong so I could swing the blade effortlessly. No…that wasn't the word for it.

I was still clumsy as I had never used it, but it wasn't like it was cumbersome to me. I just had to know how to properly use it. Him. I felt like my scythe was a guy.

"Nagini." I decided on the name for my scythe a smiled. I knew it wasn't exactly one of those special weapons that had a life of its own, but still, I felt like I was closer to the scythe already.

I'm not sure how long I was out practicing but when I was worn out it was already late and I realized I still had to make dinner. I slung the weapon onto the holster on my back and began running through the streets until I came across something peculiar. I stopped on the tree branch I had landed on and bent down a bit.

Sasuke was running through some katas I had never seen before…well except on the occasion when we sparred. I sat on the branch and observed him for a moment, realizing he had probably been out here as soon as class let out.

I jumped off the branch and landed with a thud, letting Sasuke know I was there and walked over to him.

"Katsuko, what do you want?" He asked, trying to be the cool guy and I smirked as I saw him sweating and panting a bit.

"Nothing much, on my way home to make some dinner. How long have you been out here?" I asked, surprised to see one of my classmates practiced in their spare time.

I knew Kiba and Hinata would practice at home after school sometimes, but it wasn't typically by choice as they had to learn how to use their clan's fighting techniques. Here was Sasuke though, someone I knew was an orphan, willingly training. It was admirable.

"Why does it matter to you?" He said before he began his katas again and I just watched his form, noting it was probably an Uchiha fighting style he had learned before everyone was slaughtered horribly.

"Well, I normally don't see people my age training by choice," I admitted and he faltered in his katas before going back to them as though nothing happened.

"It's because I take this seriously," Sasuke said and I nodded, agreeing it was something that people should take more seriously and train more often. Then he said something I hadn't expected.

"Is that a scythe on your back?" He asked, not even bothering to stop from his training and I flexed my shoulder blade to move the scythe a bit since I forgot I was carrying it.

"Ya, thought it would be good to know how to use a weapon other than a kunai." I told him with a smile as I put a hand on my hip and then decided to ask, "Have you eaten anything yet?" I was curious if he had dinner since it didn't look like it.

"No." He said and I huffed and I then went to invite him over.

"If you want you can have dinner at my place, I don't mind cooking for another person," I said and Sasuke stopped and glared at me.

"No, leave me alone. I don't have time to chat. I need to get stronger." He said and I shook my head.

"Well, you aren't going to get stronger if you're malnourished. Anyway, suit yourself. I'm off. Bye, Sasuke." I said with a quick wave of my hand and began leaving to go home. Why was he so dead set on getting stronger?

I knew it was important for a ninja to be strong but the way he said it. Like he had a serious reason to become stronger than someone. Odd for a kid his age to harbor those feelings. I wonder what he went through.

In the distance, I could see the lights of my house getting closer and I decided to throw away my worries. Let him be him. I had other things to attend to. Like eating.

* * *

 ** _Should team 7 have both Sakura and Katsuko in it (making it a four-man cell) or should Sakura be on a different team and show up sometime later in the series?_**

 _So good news everyone! This is her last chapter in the academy. Kinda. Next is the exams and they become a genin and all that fun stuff and I'll probably do the team trial thing as well!_

 _Also, I had three suggestions on weapons and I really love scythes and the thought of a naginata was intriguing, so I thought of a way to incorporate the two of them and since it's Naruto it would probably work out somehow. Now to reply to reviews._

* * *

 _MickLOLgirl: __Losing a dog is hard but it'll make you stronger in a way I guess since I was always so reliant on my dog now I have to figure out things on my own. As odd as that sounds I'll have to make do As for the cover, I drew it myself! The only thing I didn't draw was the text (got it from online because I'm lazy) but ya I did the drawing thing and the background. Also thanks for being my obedient servant and friend! Love you!_

 _Theinzmann111: __I'll eventually have to make a poll though a Naruto x OC does sound like a lot of fun! We'll see though. I do love Naruto though so perhaps!_

 _Pervychan1: __I would've loved to use two katana, but I've seen that so much and wanted to switch it up a bit. Thanks for the suggestion though!_


	14. Testing Montage

Chapter 14

Testing Montage

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

"Okay first off, how dare you try to say I'm doing something immoral when you're drawing a dick on the Hokage monuments mouth." I said with a paintbrush in my hand, flinging a bit of paint onto the Inuzuka.

"I am not!" Kiba cried out and I chuckled as I noticed Hinata in the background blushing profusely at this.

"But you're so considering it now, huh?" I asked him and he huffed before shooting me a cocky smirk.

"Well, now I am." He said and he began painting something by the mouth of the second Hokage while I continued working on the first. Naruto got to mess around with the fourth Hokage's monument while Hinata was, hesitantly, working on the third Hokage. Really she was just drawing cute little flowers as she didn't want to disrespect the man.

I was just happy she agreed to come out with us. She originally wasn't planning on it, but with a few words from Naruto and some assurance from me that I wouldn't let anyone know she did it until many years into the future when I'm telling funny stories, she reluctantly agreed and got a lilac paint.

We were each using our colors that we preferred. Naruto had the obvious orange, I had baby blue, Kiba was with a striking red, and Hinata with her lilac to match her eyes. I had just finished painting on a monocle and mustache on the Hokage and went up to make it look like he had a top hat on.

It was currently the middle of the night and all the anbu were on the opposite side of the village thanks to a bit of a distraction Kiba and I helped cause with some dogs chasing cats. It's not like we were in times of war, so the anbu was more laid back then they should've been. Leaving a couple of academy students to defile their sacred monuments. Life was lovely, was it not?

I noticed Naruto went all out on his and had several swirl patters, eyebrows drawn on, a tongue sticking out. That boy did not hold back. Of course, Kiba didn't either as he was currently drawing a collar on the Hokage (I don't think he knows about those types of kinks yet so I will assume it was to make it look like a dog).

I finished my hat and climbed down to draw on a goatee for a final measure, and probably a small signature of an alias to people knew who to blame.

We had actually all come up with nicknames for one another when we pulled pranks (as we now had plans on doing more when we were actual ninjas to keep people on their toes).

Mine was dove after telling them I was practically an angel. We nicknamed Hinata to be Hare as she was soft and cute like a rabbit, Naruto was Kit while Kiba's was my favorite. It was a bit of a joke I had made about Romeo. He was now Wolfeo.

By the time we all finished it was still late at night and I smiled at my friends. Hinata had kept hers simple with giving the Hokage a flower crown and a heart-shaped tattoo below his eye. Naruto did his odd patterns, and Kiba made his look like a dog. Mine looked like a proper gentleman.

I laughed at our handiwork before deciding we should all split up and go home before people get suspicious. They'd all see it in the morning. Something I was anticipating.

I ran home and snuck back into bed, curling up next to my sister who hadn't even stirred while I was gone. I could feel Ningame's knowing look as we had plotted our scheme in front of him, but I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. He had no reason to. Not to mention he had a soft spot for me and would let me get away with way too many things.

When it was finally morning I stretched out and let out a huge yawn, forgoing my morning run as I wanted to get to the academy as soon as I could to see what was going on. Mostly because we made sure they knew it was people from our class who did it. Above it, all said 'Soon to be Genin' so they knew.

I got ready for class and kissed my little sister on the head on my way out. Gai didn't even question why I was leaving in such a hurry. I dashed to the academy and got in through the window, taking my spot. Hinata and Sasuke were there, as they were normally the first people to be in class.

"Morning Hinata!" I called out as I walked over to where she was and sat on the desk. She smiled hesitantly up at me, clearly worried about getting found out. She had nothing to worry about though. If we were found out I'd say Hinata didn't want to do it so I got paint in her color and did it for her and she had no say in it. I had this.

Soon the students flooded the room, all gossiping about the Hokage monuments since it was kind of hard to not notice it. It was in eyeshot of the academy so it was visible to all students.

Iruka came into the class silently and at this point, I was back in my seat next to Naruto and Sasuke, who had a hunch we had done it. Everyone did. Not a single one of them could prove it though, as we weren't caught.

"Good morning class," Iruka said as he set his stuff at the podium and looked over all of us, it was clear he was livid. Probably got a proper scolding for what we did.

"Morning, sensei." We all chorused as we tiredly looked at him, knowing he would be yelling at us for this stunt. He couldn't prove it was any single student, but he could still punish all of us.

"So does anyone have any confessions to make about what was found this morning?" Iruka said, basically grinding his teeth. We all played innocent and looked at one another. Well except for a few, like Sasuke. Still, we acted like we didn't know what was going on.

"Alright, if nobody wants to fess up then let's get on with class. Everyone will review the transformation Jutsu!" He said as he knew everyone in the class hated having to do so. It took up so much time and was such a simple thing. I mean I couldn't do it but that's because of my lack of chakra.

Everyone groaned in annoyance but all got up into a single file line with me in the very back, pretending I wasn't there. It worked out well enough, and since Naruto was right in front of me and he did his Sexy-no-Jutsu (something I approved of…was I beginning to become a pervert? Perhaps Jiraiya was rubbing off on me), Iruka had an epic nosebleed and I was free to go.

As soon as it was done I couldn't help but high five Naruto, as he saved my arse on more than one occasion doing that. Well until I heard a girl speak up.

"Hey, Katsuko never did the Jutsu, that's no fair." She was probably being spiteful since she had a hunch I had been part of the reason we had to do it, but still. I shot a glare at her and huffed a bit.

"Katsuko doesn't need to do it, she's so amazing she doesn't even need to use the transformation Jutsu, believe it!" Naruto said with his thumb up and I felt a bit of pride swell in my chest. That was my boy. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I smiled at him to show my gratitude.

Once all was said and done Iruka made us all take our seats and went on to tell us something important.

"As you all know tomorrow is the day you test to become Genin; official Konoha ninja. I hope whoever pulled this stunt will realize that and also realize they'll soon be shinobi and defiling the Hokage monuments is extremely disrespectful. I'll be ending class early today so you can all study, buy I expect you all to be ready for tomorrow." Iruka said and mentally I was cheering at this.

The moment we could we all filed out of the room and I got my little group together.

"So who wants to have a last-minute study session at my place? I'll make us snacks." I knew Hinata didn't need to be bribed, but Kiba and Naruto might.

I heard Akamaru barking followed by Kiba's laughing, "Guess I can't say no." He said and Naruto agreed, shouting something about how I better make ramen.

We all made our way to my house, though we stopped at the daycare to pick up Kotori since she was there today, and filed inside the house.

"Couldn't we have let your little sister stay at the daycare while we studied?" Naruto groaned as he wasn't too keen on having a small kid barely out of diapers running around the house, eating all our things.

"Shut it Naruto, she's helpful," I said in a monotone voice as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing the pink apron that sometimes Gai would wear.

"Ya, I helpful. Shut it." Kotori said while pointing to Naruto and Hinata chuckled as she bent down to play with her a bit. Akamaru soon joining as Kotori loved dogs.

While that was going on I had Kiba and Naruto help me get some things out, all the while complaining about how Iruka was being unfair in making them do the transformation.

"Oh hush now, it could've been worse. Besides he knew who was to blame but couldn't prove it. If he tried he could've, but he didn't. Be thankful." I said while bopping Naruto on the nose with a wooden spoon as I got to work making some homemade ramen as well as steak and a salad. Odd meal, yes. Did I care? No.

"Ah, Katsuko why are you taking his side," Naruto whined and Kiba decided to join as he was just eating some of the snacks I had around the house.

"She isn't taking his side, she's being logical." Kiba interjected and I shot him a thankful smile before he continued, "Still he should've gotten Katsuko to do something. That's the real unfair thing about all this." I frowned upon hearing this.

"Oh well sorry, but you know I can't use chakra," I said and I heard Hinata come into the kitchen and defend me a bit more.

"It's tr-true, she has a v-very odd chakra system. Un-unlike anything I've ever seen. It doe-doesn't surprise me that she c-can't use ninjutsu." Hinata said while blushing and looking down. They boys still didn't understand.

"How can you become a ninja if you can't do ninjutsu?" Naruto asked, and I had half a mind to ask him the same thing since he could never gain control of his Justus due to his abnormally large reserves. Still, I decided that would be a little too mean and let out a sigh.

"It's not like I can't completely use chakra. I can use it to enhance my attacks. I just have to be abnormally good at taijutsu and bukijutsu so I can become a proficient ninja. It's difficult but not impossible." I explained to him and Naruto looked confused once more.

"Bukijutsu?" He asked and I looked at Kiba so he could explain.

"It's the use of weapons. Like Kunai and stuff." Kiba helped me and I nodded before going more in-depth with the explanation.

"There are multitudes of weapons a shinobi can utilize, which is why I'm training with two of them at the moment that typically isn't taught in the academy so I don't get left behind once we're Genin. If I want to be like the rest of the class I just have to practice a bit harder." I told Naruto who finally seemed to get it.

"That must suck," Naruto said but I shook my head.

"Not when you genuinely enjoy training it doesn't. Maybe one day I'll take you through an average day of my normal training regime. I doubt you'd last the first hour." I said as the water boiled and I began putting in ingredients.

"I doubt that." Kiba snorted, as he never actually saw how hard I trained. He knew I wasn't to be looked down upon, but he didn't know to what extent.

"Shut up and pass me the salt," I said, holding out a hand for the small jar. Instead, I got a large container that caught me off guard and I dropped it. I blinked a few times, looking at everyone. Somehow Naruto went to grab the salt and mistook it for flour. Thanks.

We were all covered head to toe in it, as well as the floor of the kitchen, walls, and ceiling. After a moment's pause, I couldn't help but bust out laughing, as well as the rest of the group.

"Oh my god, look at us," I said while clutching my stomach as it was cramping by how hard I was laughing.

"What happen? Oh, snow!" I heard Kotori's voice than the pit patter of her feet as she came to join us, making a flour angel on the ground.

"We are such a mess." I pointed out to them who seemed to agree wholeheartedly with me. Luckily for me, I was the one cooking, with Hinata helping, so the boys got the job of cleaning up around us.

By the time we finished cooking it was dinner time and we all happily ate in the living room, quizzing one another on shinobi type things. We may or may not have teased Naruto about Bukijutsu a few times, as it would probably be on the test. As long as he doesn't forget it, we'd succeed.

After a few hours, they all left and I took a long shower as I had flour in places where flour shouldn't be. I wrapped my hair up and as I walked out of the bathroom I saw Gai come into the house and smiled over at him.

"Welcome home, dad. Dinners in the kitchen. You're home late." I said and Kotori, who had showered with me, hugged my leg as she was almost falling asleep. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and put her down. I then went to Gai to see what was going on.

"Katsuko…I have some grave news." Gai said once he noticed my presence in the kitchen. I froze as I made my way closer to him and frowned. What did he mean by that?

"Huh?" I asked and he turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have a mission out of the village tomorrow with my team so I won't be there to see if you graduate." He said and pulled me into a hug, being dramatic as ever. I sighed and pat his back in a soothing way and chuckled ever so slightly.

"Don't worry dad, when you see me next I'll be an official Konoha ninja. You'll see. Now make sure you do well on your mission tomorrow, okay? When will you be back?" I asked, slowly parting myself from him as he wiped some tears away.

"Two weeks." Harsh that he'd be gone for so long, but not unexpected. I nodded my head with a bright smile.

"Got it, make sure you say goodbye to Kotori before you leave tomorrow or else you'll never hear the end of it. Now I need to get to bed. Have to be ready for tomorrow. Goodnight, dad." I said and leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. He was my dad after all.

I went back into my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, grabbing Kotori and pulling her closer as I began to doze off. Soon enough the morning came and I was up and about.

I wouldn't lie, I was nervous about the test. I did a few extra laps around the village that morning and made an oversized breakfast after my morning yoga and katas were finished. I ate half my breakfast and left the rest before leaving. Gai would take Kotori to the daycare today since he had to say goodbye anyway.

I ran to the academy and was the first one in the class. I sat in my seat, taking in a deep breath, and waiting for the class to start filling in. My heart was about to come out of my chest and the moment Hinata came into the classroom I went over to her with a bright smile.

"Morning Hinata," I said in a clipped voice and she looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" She asked, knowing I was a bit nervous. I was more nervous about the written exam than the practical since I wasn't sure what would be on it. Still, I shook my head.

"The written exam is going to be a killer," I admitted while looking at the door and saw Sasuke had finally come into class. I sat on top of the desk as I normally did when talking with Hinata.

"I'm s-sure you'll do fine, K-Katsuko. You did a-amazing during our review y-yesterday." Hinata reassured me and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. She was right. I'd make it through this. One way, or another.

Once everyone was in class we took the written exam, and I'm proud to say it was a lot easier than I expected. I flew through the questions overly fast and was the second one to finish, Sakura bring the first. I couldn't really compete with her though, as she was a genius.

Then it came to the practical, where surprisingly I wasn't the one freaking out. Instead, it was Naruto, as Iruka announced it was on the clone Jutsu.

"Calm down, Naruto, I'm sure you'll do just fine," I reassured him as he freaked out, as it was his worst Jutsu.

"This is my worst technique though." He said and I shook my head, bopping him gently on the cranium for that.

"Just go all out. Baffle them with your brilliance, alright?" I told Naruto who whimpered slightly after I hit him.

"I-I'm sure you'll d-do fine," Hinata said with a blush and Naruto perked up at the supportive words from his friends.

"You better, I plan on graduating with all of you guys," Kiba said, trying to act cool and not caring but we all knew he wanted Naruto to pass.

"Alright, I'll pass this!" Naruto said and at that moment he was called to the testing room.

"Good luck!" We all chorused as he left the room. We wouldn't be able to see him until we all finished our exams and got our headbands. Once I was called to the testing room I shuffled a bit uncomfortably.

"Okay Katsuko, as you're incapable of using ninjutsu we'll have a spar instead," Iruka instructed and Mizuki got up to spare with me. He always had a weird vibe coming from him. I didn't trust the man, not one bit, but he was a Konoha shinobi so I couldn't exactly voice this unless I had proper proof he was no good.

"So I'll be sparing against Mizuki-sensei?" I asked, wanting confirmation from Iruka who nodded with a smile. Mizuki had a gentle look on his face as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He said and I huffed. How dare he be so condescending without even trying to be. 'I'll go easy on you' my arse. I'd kick him into the next dimension if I had to. Perhaps I just didn't like the man?

I got into the proper stance and took in a deep breath, looking at him and waiting for Iruka to tell me to begin. As soon as he gave the okay I didn't hesitate to kick him right in the gut, sending him flying a bit. He clearly thought I would probably hesitate, not to mention didn't think I was too good as I was such a small girl. Shortest in the class actually.

Once he hit the wall he knew better and I looked at Iruka who chuckled a bit.

"Congratulations, you pass," Iruka said as he handed me a headband and I held it gingerly in my hands. This was it. I was now officially a ninja person. This was so amazing.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," I said and bowed before making my way out of the class. I had been the last one to test as I was a special case, so when I walked out I saw everyone celebrating with their families. Those that didn't have them or didn't have outwardly affectionate parents had already gone home. Except for Naruto. He sat on the swings with a downcast look on his face.

I frowned, knowing he didn't pass and walked over to him.

"Naruto?" I asked him and he looked up at me for a moment before looking down in shame.

"Can you uh, leave me alone for a while? Please?" It hurt to have him say that but I couldn't exactly tell him off and just nodded.

 **"** **Don't worry, by tomorrow he will be a ninja."** A voice spoke to me, making me freeze a bit and I turned to Naruto. Not sure what the voice meant, but I had to believe in it. I had to believe in Naruto. With that, I headed back to my house after picking up my sister.

Well, that was until later that night, when the sirens went off. The moment I heard it I used myself as a human shield around my sister and grabbed the kunai I kept under the pillow, Ningame was also on high alert.

"What's going in?" I asked Ningame who shrugged.

"I'm not sure but if it were more serious they'd be sending out anbu, all I can feel is the jounin leveled ninja. Someone probably broke into somewhere. Don't worry about it." He said but I was still going to stay on edge. Kotori, who had stirred as I got on top of her, gave me a confused look.

"What wrong?" She asked and touched my cheek and I just smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry about it, go to sleep now." I coaxed her and she nodded as she then dozed off. An hour went by and I was about to relax until I heard tapping on my window, sending me back into high alert.

I looked over and saw Naruto at my window, but what surprised me was on his forehead was a headband. I quickly got out of bed and opened the window, letting Naruto in.

"What happened? You look like hell." I said as I observed him. I'd say he probably just got back from the hospital and ran here.

"It's a long story, but look. I'm a ninja." He said with a chuckle they swayed a bit, making me catch him to help balance.

"Okay super cool and super proud, but it's like one in the morning. You need to get to sleep. You staying here?" I asked him, confusion laced my voice and he seemed to like the idea as he didn't have to walk all the way home.

"Mhm, sure." He said as he walked over to the bed and looked underneath, finding the pullout bed I normally used when one of the friends decided to randomly stay the night. Mostly Naruto. He crawled under the covers, dirty clothes and all, and was soon fast asleep.

I'd never understand that boy. Still, it couldn't hurt. Besides I had nothing planned for tomorrow as we had a day off before we got assigned teams. I walked over Naruto and made my way under my covers, where Kotori was surprisingly still asleep.

I sighed as I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. Guess everything worked out in the end, huh?

* * *

 ** _Should team 7 have both Sakura and Katsuko in it (making it a four-man cell) or should Sakura be on a different team and show up sometime later in the series?_**

 _Remember how I said next chapter they'd be out of the academy. I lied. I lied so hard. In all honesty, I couldn't wait to write this chapter. Next one they will get assigned teams and hopefully do the bell test? Not sure if I'll get that far but I can shoot for it. I probably won't post until next weekend so here are three updates this weekend. Whoohoo!_

 _Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed by the way. I might rewrite this one in the future...might._

 _Make sure to answer the question or I'll just do whatever (probably toss a die) and review, follow and favorite if you enjoyed. See you all next chapter! Toodles!_


	15. To be a Team

Chapter 15

To be a Team

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

I couldn't help the excitement I felt when I woke up early morning on the day I would become a ninja. It was just far too surreal for me to actually process, but still. I was excited to finally be able to do something for Konoha, the place that took me in when I had nowhere to turn to.

Kotori was wholly confused when I picked her up and began doing my usual laps around the village that morning, though confused she didn't seem to mind. She just held on and began to giggle as we passed by some ninja who most likely was supposed to be keeping guard.

As soon as I was done with all my morning routine I stood in the bathroom, having just showered. My hair was long enough to reach my ankles due to me never cutting it since coming here, and apparently, my family has some good hair growing genes. Truthfully the only thing I ever took care of were my side bangs since they would be in my way if they got too long.

As my hair was normally up all the time I hadn't realized this. I blinked a few times as I stared down at it, brush in hand as I was combing out all the knots before tying it up. How have I been able to function with this much hair? Not to mention I was now a ninja…having this long of hair would be a bother until I was a talented kunoichi.

I sighed as I made my way to my room, clad in only a towel since it was just Kotori, Ningame, and myself, and went to my room. I searched in the nightstand and found a rather sharp kunai. I then promptly sliced off all my hair. Bit by bit. I was sure it would be choppy, but I could always ask Hinata to help me make it better after we got assigned to teams. Maybe even Sakura or Ino would be willing to assist me.

Once all was said and done I threw away the hair that had fallen and finished getting ready for the day, as well as helping Kotori. The moment it was all done I ran out of the house with my sister in hand and dropped her off.

I ran faster than normally until I was at the academy and entered in through the window. I was the first one in the building and smirked as I walked over to my normal seat. I knew that on the final day we could technically sit anywhere we wanted, but I had a connection to this seat. It had known me all year./

About five minutes after I had gotten into the class a familiar head of hair came in and I smiled and waved Hinata over. She noticed my hair first and her eyes widened as she walked over to my seat.

"Y-you cut your ha-hair." Hinata stuttered and I nodded before showing her the kunai I had and then let out a sigh.

"Ya…can you fix it up for me? I kinda did it on impulse since I didn't want to have to worry about it." I admitted and she let out a timid smile before taking the kunai, then motioned me to turn around. Once she finished hacking off my hair so it was all one length I observed the length.

It went to my elbow now, an improvement from literally touching my ankles, and was blunt like hers. Hinata gave me the kunai back and I thanked her before looking at the headband around her neck and smiling.

"Nice headband placement, it looks cute on you," I commented with a smile and Hinata blushed at the statement before looking at me to see how I was wearing my headband. I had it wrapped around my waist like a belt. Even though a headband is supposed to go on the head, I kind of just said screw it.

"I think your placement is c-cute as well," Hinata said and I chuckled at her flustered appearance before I noticed someone else coming into the classroom. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Morning, Sasuke." I waved but he only shot me a glare as he was clearly not interested in making early morning conversation with me. What a jerk face. He still sat next to me, however, as it was a hard habit to break.

I just rolled it off though and continued to complement Hinata until more people began to pile into the room. Once Naruto got in he ended up sitting in his next to me. Hinata decided it was time she sat in her seat.

I won't lie and say Naruto didn't look adorable as he sat in his seat, glad he had passed the exam. Well, he didn't exactly pass it, more like he did some amazing thing to save Iruka's butt and got promoted. Still, he was now a genin.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Naruto?" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see Shikamaru looking at my blonde friend. Shikamaru and I were on good terms, though we didn't go out of our way to hang out with one another.

"This isn't for dropouts. You can't be here unless you graduate." Shikamaru pointed out and I turned to him about to say something since I found it to be rather rude when Naruto spoke up to defend himself.

"Oh yeah, do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru. It's a regulation headband." Naruto said and I snorted before spacing out. It wasn't that I didn't want to listen to my friend, but I didn't want to listen to my friend.

I just yawned as I had barely slept at all last night due to nerves and waited. Well, at least I made an attempt to wait. Until two very loud girls barged into the room screaming "I'm first" for some odd reason.

I turned my gaze to see it was just Ino and Sakura having another argument, and I looked to see Naruto giving Sakura the goo-goo eyes. I knew he had a crush on her, and despite not wanting it since she was overly obsessed with a certain Uchiha and I wanted him to be with Hinata, I still couldn't exactly do much. The heart wants what the heart wants, I suppose.

The two bickered before Sakura noticed Sasuke, though I was pretty sure Naruto thought she was looking right at him. Still, she smiled before running over and I saw Naruto getting up to say hi when she knocked him out of the seat.

I quickly sprung to catch him before he fell and by then Sakura was already near Sasuke, greeting him. I shot her a small glare. I didn't hate the girl but darn did she sometimes get on my nerves and rustled my jimmies. Especially with how she treated my best friend, Naruto.

"Good morning, Sasuke. Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked in a saccharine voice that made me cringe ever so slightly as I continued to glare. Naruto looked like his heart just got broken with the obvious rejection from his crush, making me sigh and shake my head as I helped him onto his own two feet. Kids these days…

Ino horridly ran over to where Sakura was with a rather peeved expression, "Back off, Forehead. I'm sitting next to Sasuke." Ino said while grabbing her arm.

"I was here first." Sakura spat out at her rival and I just looked at the scene, then to Sasuke, then to the scene, then to Sasuke. Were they arguing over who got my seat? I can tell you who was going to sit in my seat. It was me. I would throw whoever sat in my seat. It was my seat. Mine.

Soon other girls started to come over and bicker on who would get to take the seat. How dare? Did they think I would let a normal person sit next to Naruto, my best friend? Did they think I would happily give up the seat that knew me so well?

Suddenly Naruto was right in front of Sasuke, sending him a death glare as he analyzed him. Curiously, I walked over to the other side to see exactly what was going on. Sasuke returned the glare that Naruto was shooting at him and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Boys would be boys.

"Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke." I heard someone, most likely Sakura judging by the voice, yell out. Naruto briefly looked over with a frown before leaning in closer to Sasuke. Sparks were flying from one another and I blinked a few times. Something was…off. They were getting a bit too close. I tilted my head when it happened.

The person sitting in the row in front of Sasuke moved, hitting Naruto's butt so he fell forward. Right onto Sasuke's lips. My eyes widened as they two boys were frozen for a millisecond. My mind was going a million miles per second.

Why did I think that was cute? I mentally apologized to Hinata as I no longer saw her and Naruto together. No. Sasuke and Naruto were meant to be.

After a few more seconds they were both gagging and trying to get the taste out of their mouths. My face felt red and I began to giggle like a school girl while my thoughts were running wild. Two boys together, why had I never thought of that. What was better than one boy? Two of them. Making out.

I wasn't exactly sure what my sexuality was at this point, but I didn't care. For some odd reason, I felt the need to pair two people up together and just throw them onto a ship all by themselves. They should even name the boat after the two of them.

I decided whenever I paired someone up I'd refer to it as shipping. A part of my mind was telling me it was already a thing, however, I didn't much care. They were meant to be, and I'd be damned if I didn't try to help their love blossom.

Sadly though my shipping thoughts came to a halt when I felt an aura of rage and turned to see a group of fangirls seething where they stood. Well, that just wouldn't do. I frowned while looking at Naruto trying to defend himself and failing miserably.

"It was just a kiss though," I said, and despite the kiss, they shared making butterflies flutter through my stomach, it was still just a simple kiss. People did it all the time. Sure normally it wasn't on the lips but it's not like they made out or anything.

"What if that was Sasuke's first kiss?!" Sakura said and I blinked. Was a first kiss really that big of a deal?

"Is it really that big of a deal then? Besides, it was an accident so technically it doesn't count." yes it totally counted in my books but in order to defend Naruto I had to say it.

I walked over to the group of girls to stop them from attacking Naruto and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"You only get one first kiss, Katsuko. You might not understand until you have yours." Sakura said and an idea popped into my head. Well if she was going to be that grouchy…

Sakura was far taller than myself so I had to get on my tiptoes, but once I did I placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She froze for a moment and I parted and looked at her with a smile.

"See, not a big deal." I think the group of girls, and perhaps even Naruto since he did like Sakura, froze as they stared. A small peck wasn't a big deal. I don't care what anyone says.

Before Sakura could even do anything Iruka walked into the classroom and smiled at us, not realizing the atmosphere and what had just gone on. It was an orgy of chaste kisses in my opinion, but still. He was clueless.

"Everyone take a seat." Iruka instructed us and I watched as everyone clambered to get into their seat. Sakura was pretty quick to get out of her shock and quickly sat in my typical spot, making me frown. Naruto sat right beside her and I motioned him to move so I could sit at the very edge. It was a bit squashed but Naruto and I were on the shorter and smaller side, so we didn't take up much room. For a good while I could feel Sakura shooting me a glare.

Did I perhaps ruin a friendship with that? I hope not.

"As of today, you are all ninja. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships; but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man quads. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja." Iruka explained to us and I could hear whispering from Ino and Sakura, talking about how someone would have to be in Sasuke's group.

I was a bit shocked to see that a lot of them didn't realize it was going to be a cell of three genins and one jounin. It was a surprise to me as Gai had his own team, so I already knew. Not to mention he let slip there was always a test and really only nine genin would be passing, the others would be sent back to the academy. On what the jounin of our squad would test us on was up for debate though.

Gai had personally used a test of will on his team. They were pushed to their limit and beyond, and since none of them gave-up and they pushed through, Gai happily passed them.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I should probably inform you guys that since our class has a few who dropped out we are left with one extra student, which means there will be one squad of four." This peeked my interest.

Perhaps Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and I could be on a squad! Was it likely? No. Did I care? Slightly.

"I will now announce the squads," Iruka said and began listing them off, all the while I was being a bit spacy as I thought of the best possible team trios. I knew I'd hear my name when called, and if not Naruto would inform me of the team.

"Squad seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Katsuko Mighto, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said and I smiled brightly. So I wasn't on the same team as everyone I wanted, but still. I had my ship, my best friend, and two others that were meh.

I turned to Naruto with a large grin, in which he happily returned and gave one another a thumbs up.

"Squad eight. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." I smiled, knowing that Kiba would look after Hinata on missions. I won't lie, I spaced out after that. Those were the people I cared about most, and they got onto teams.

"Those are all the squads," Iruka said and I saw Naruto about to shout something when I covered his mouth. Or attempted to. He licked my hand, making me cringe and take it back before he started to argue.

"Iruka Sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" Oh, I really wished Naruto hadn't asked that. I loved the boy to pieces, but it was clear he had a long way to go to become a great ninja.

He had absolutely no control over his chakra, I'd say due to his reserves as even I can feel it. Actually, the nature chakra that buzzed around him felt a bit odd. Oh yes, I could sense nature chakra slightly. Forgot to mention that.

Anyway, he never had much of a drive to focus on his taijutsu forms and even when I offered to train with him be declined because he was far too stubborn. He also never focused too hard on bukijutsu, and though he wasn't awful at it, there was still a lot of room for improvement.

Sasuke, on the other hand, excelled, always trying to become stronger than everyone else in the class. He spent all his time training. I wasn't sure how well he was on the theory of most things, but I'm sure he wasn't too shabby at that either. Sakura, on the other hand, was the opposite of Sasuke, she excelled in theory and had higher grades in most things than even me. I excelled in math, but that was about it.

It made sense that they would team up the smartest kunoichi, the toughest shinobi, and the dead last on a team. They can make up for one another's weaknesses and it was balanced. Why I was placed on the team was a mystery. I excelled in taijutsu and bukijutsu, but I couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and my grades were average.

When Iruka explained to Naruto exactly why he was on the same team as Sasuke, I felt a little bad. I knew it was true, but that was my friend and I wanted to believe he was better than what people thought. Heck, I was pretty sure he was better than most people thought, the only thing was he didn't know how to properly train.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke murmured and I glared at him. Now that was uncalled for and I had to bite back a snarky remark. We would be teammates so it would do me no good to create conflict so early into our relationship.

"Hey, what did you say?" Naruto spat back, turning to Sasuke who looked over at him.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke replied and I took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I'd suggest you both be silent or else by the end of our first day as a team you will all be having a hard time hearing. Except for you, Sakura." I said while covering my mouth. I did know how to rupture eardrums. Naruto, knowing when it came to taijutsu I easily outclassed him, shut up while Sasuke just shot a glare.

Iruka cleared his throat and began speaking again, "After lunch, you'll be meeting your new jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed." Iruka said and I saw everyone getting up. I quickly slammed my hands on the table and looked towards my new team.

"Hey guys, let's say we go to my place and I'll whip us up something to eat! We have a good three hours since he let us out so early." I said with a cheerful smile. I knew Naruto was on board since he knew I cooked amazing dishes, after all, I had to learn to cook for my family, and Sakura seemed hesitant but would probably go if Sasuke agreed.

"I don't trust anything you make," Sasuke said and I knew he was using it as an excuse to not eat with us, but the nerve of that boy. I walked over to the side of the table he was on and gave a syrupy smile.

"Ah, Sasuke. I don't think you're getting the concept of this whole squad thing. We're a team now. We're going to be seeing one another just about every day for the next few years. Genin usually aren't promoted until later on in their careers, so you're going to be stuck with us as you can't become a chunin unless we do it as a _team_." I started and he looked at me with a glare before I continued.

"Now as we're going to be with one another for a few years I thought it would be important to tell you something. Don't. Insult. My. Cooking. Understood? If you do I will cause you hell for a week. Now come with us to my place and eat my cooking and get to know your team since it'll do none of us any good if you're being antisocial. If anything, you being so independent will only bring us all down." I didn't know much about Sasuke, but one thing I knew is he strived for excellence. The thought of brining the team down wasn't his concern, but if it effected his own growth as a shinobi he's kick it into gear.

Honestly, I didn't hate anyone on my team. I just knew what the meaning of a team was, and that we'd have to learn to work with one another. If he was going to be ignoring us and treating us like trash, we'd never grow as a team. There would always be conflict and it's hard to fight with so much of that in the air.

"Tch, fine." He finally said and I smiled like a normal person would and turned to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, how good are you in the kitchen? Want to help?" I asked her and she looked at Sasuke before blushing and the nodded her head.

"I'm an amazing cook, I'll have you know." She said with a triumphant smile and I put a hand on my hip and smirked. Perfect.

I let them all follow me to my house and once we were inside I showed the boys the living room and stole Sakura and dragged her into the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and glanced inside, deciding what I wanted to make.

I noticed we had some salmon I bought a day ago along with various vegetables and smiled and looked at Sakura.

"How does Roasted Salmon and Summer Veggie Traybake sound?" I asked her as I closed the fridge and took out a large notebook. It was a moleskin book that was huge and I began flipping it. I had written down all the recipes that Gai and I had liked, and now that Kotori was in the family I would write down what she liked as well.

I might even get a new book in order to make sure I knew what my team liked to eat. Perhaps. I did enjoy cooking just a tad.

"I don't think I know that recipe," Sakura said with a blush and I just shot her a smile as I found the page and put it on the counter.

"Never too late to learn, right?" I asked her with a chuckle and she smiled a bit before speaking up a bit.

"Alright, though I'll have you know I'm still upset about what happened this morning." She said with her arms crossed and I blinked before moping.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to upset you. How about we start over and try to be friends, kay?" I asked her with my hand out and she looked at it before hesitantly raising her own hand and shaking mine.

"Alright." She said and before we separated I gave her a more serious look and sighed.

"I also know how you're attracted to Sasuke and find Naruto to be annoying, but I'd like to request you don't let these emotions effect your judgment and compromise the team. I'm close with Naruto and am not fond of Sasuke so I'll be having to do the same. It might be hard for us, but I'm sure we can do it. We're both pretty amazing kunoichi, right?" I said and he was caught off guard as I normally wasn't so serious. Still she nodded.

"Alright, sounds fair." She said before we got to cooking. Sakura was actually a pretty pleasant person to be around, truth be told. She was also great at following instructions.

By the time we put the dish in the oven to cook we had also managed to make a small vegetable platter to snack on until the dish was ready to eat. It consisted of cauliflower, broccoli, cherry tomatoes, celery, and carrots. A normal platter, minus the dipping sauce.

We both walked out of the kitchen, smiles on our faces as we had been talking about everything, and Sakura held the platter up.

"Anyone want a snack. It'll be another fifteen minutes before the food's ready." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke, hoping he'd want to eat something. Once the tray was placed down and they began to eat I noticed something. Sasuke was only eating the cherry tomatoes. I'd have to keep that in mind. The dish I was cooking also happened to have some.

The moment the ding from the kitchen was heard both, Sakura and I dashed, probably startling the boys who had been bickering and not concentrated on us. We carefully took the dish out and the smell filled the kitchen. We put it on top of the stove and let it cool before getting plates for everyone and bringing it into the dining area.

"Lunch is ready, boys," I called out and they looked over from their argument on the couch and walked over, enticed from the smell. I didn't care how cool Sasuke thought he was, he was still a young boy and young boys typically liked good food and could be childish at times.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he took a bite, not missing as beat since he knew if I cooked it then he wouldn't hate it. I had a list of things he didn't like, so I was careful not to put any of those things in the dish. Soon I'd know what Sakura and Sasuke liked and disliked as well.

While we ate I turned to them and began the interrogation.

"What do you guys plan on specializing in? I want to focus on bukijutsu and taijutsu." I told them and then looked towards the others. Sakura blushed and looked down.

"I-I'm not sure yet." She stuttered as she realized she had gotten this far and still didn't know what she wanted. She'd find it one day, I'm sure. I knew she had amazing control over chakra so I didn't doubt she'd be able to put that to good use.

"I plan on becoming the Hokage so I need to know everything!" Naruto exclaimed and I saw Sakura's brow twitch as she clearly wanted to say something.

"Ah, so you want to specialize in taijutsu, bukijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, as well as learning how to manipulate all nature types with chakra?" I asked him and he almost choked as he thought of becoming a master at all those things.

"Why are there so many?" He asked, eyes wide and I noticed Sasuke smirked before telling him.

"Even the Hokage has to specialize in things since becoming a master at all of them is near impossible, dope," Sasuke said and Naruto was about to bite out a remark when I interrupted.

"Sasuke is right for the most part. It never hurts to know other techniques so you know how to counter them, however mastering them is completely different. It takes years upon years to become a master in a certain fighting style, Naruto. Which is why most ninja only have two main ones they'll use, some only using one." I explained and he looked at his food then nodded.

"Alright, then I'll learn about all of them but specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu." He decided and I chuckled and covered my mouth.

"Alright, Naruto. I just hope you know I didn't list everything. There's still medical ninjas and hunter-nin." I said, knowing a few more but I didn't want to confuse the poor boy.

"Medical ninjutsu is easy, tons of people can do it," Naruto said as he had only seen a qualified medical ninja, never once did he see someone in training.

"Actually it's one of the hardest. You need near perfect chakra control, be able to rid your chakra of your elemental nature so it's neutral, and have extensive knowledge of the human anatomy and chakra pathways. There are many other things, however it's something that takes a lot of training. I think perhaps Sakura would be the only one in the group even capable of doing so." I explained to Naruto and with every word he seemed to shrink.

"You really think I could do medical ninjutsu?" Sakura asked, scrunching her eyebrows and I nodded.

"Sure, you were always good at studying and retaining information, and since the theory is a huge deal with medical ninjutsu you already have some natural talent. Not to mention I've seen you're chakra control, it's pretty great." I admitted as I did occasionally pay attention to my classmates so they couldn't beat me. Sakura blushed and looked at her lap.

We then looked at Sasuke. I made another mental note that the extra cherry tomatoes I loaded his plate up with were gone. Seems I already found something he likes.

"Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu." He said and Naruto then commented.

"Didn't you say most people only focus on two?" Naruto asked and I blinked before smiling. I did know a thing or two about the Uchiha clan, as it had popped up in our history books a few times and it was rather interesting.

"Yes, but Sasuke isn't your everyday ninja. The Uchiha, much like the Hyuga, have a special thing called a dojutsu. You already know about the Byakugan from Hinata, however, the Uchiha had one known as the Sharingan. It makes it easier for them to learn new techniques and see through many others. That will make it far easier for Sasuke to master these, once his is unlocked." I explained and Naruto looked at him.

"What do you mean by unlocked?" Naruto asked and glared at Sasuke, who was returning the glare.

"The Sharingan has to be unlocked through various methods that I'm unaware of as it is a clan specialty and they're very hush-hush about it. I'm sure if Sasuke had already unlocked his he's be using it often in training to hone his skills with it." I said and Sasuke didn't say anything. I'd like to think he realized I actually did know one or two things.

After that we mostly discussed trivial matters, Sasuke didn't say much but we still included him. Soon we were heading back to the academy to wait for our sensei to arrive.

* * *

 **From this chapter and onwards if you have a suggestion for who Katsuko should end up with, or even have a small fling with, tell me in the reviews and if the idea is popular enough I'll add it in. I see Katsuko as someone who will go after any gender so any character is good as long as they're in her age range.**

 _Okay, it's Sunday and I'm out of school and boom baby! New chapter! Special thanks to any of my new followers and to anyone who has favorited and reviews this story. Huge thanks to Saiya Uchiha, as she was the one who commented that Sakura should be on their team._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry the whole NaruSasu will have an actual reason in the story it's not just because I ship them (but I totally do tbh)._


	16. Teamwork Makes the Dream Work

Chapter 16

Teamwork Makes the Dream Work

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only characters I own the ones that will be listed at the end of the chapter. This story is a rewrite of an older story that I had posted called 'Fallen Angel'. It was made and the character was a huge Mary Sue. Despite having gone away from writing these characters, I wanted to keep true to the story so the character may seem (at least in appearance) to be a Mary Sue. This is also going to be hugely comedy based, though serious times will be thrown around._

 _Rated M for violence, language, graphical depictions of death, and other things._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a like and review on how you think I can improve on this story, or my grammar, as I still have a lot to work on. Thank you!_

* * *

"He's late." Naruto said bitterly as we all sat in the classroom, waiting for out new sensei to make his appearance. He had his head sticking out the door while he waited to see if he could spot the amazing late sensei.

"Oh really, I didn't notice." I sarcastically added on as I was currently laying down on one of the benches and relaxing. On the bench across from mine was Sasuke sitting there, and even though he tried to play it cool I could tell he was getting a bit annoyed.

The bench I was lying on happened to be the one Sakura was leaning on, as she didn't want to be leaning on the same one as Sasuke or else he might think she's weird or something. Still, it was just us, a small group of genin, waiting for their sensei. Everyone else had already left, their sensei picking them up on time, but not us. No, we got to wait and be the last team.

The tardiness of this sensei was beginning to remind me of something, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. Something Gai once told me, I'm sure of it.

"Naruto, just sit down." Sakura chided as she was also fed up with our sensei being late, and Naruto acting childish wasn't helping her one bit.

"How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it!" Naruto complained and I thought of a funny comment, though I wasn't sure if a group of kids would get it. If anything maybe Sakura would get it, but I doubt the boys would.

"Maybe our sensei couldn't get the winged eyeliner to match on both eyes, did you ever think of that?" Okay not really funny, but the mental image of an elite jounin attempting to put on eyeliner and cursing as the lines come our crooked was a bit funny to me.

"Kat, you're so weird," Naruto said as he clearly didn't understand, one of these days I'd be getting him to try applying eyeliner just so he could see how challenging it really is. I mean I didn't wear eyeliner except once in a blue moon before I died, from what I can recall, but it was a pain.

"Says the boy looking out of the door ever six seconds." I murmured and Naruto did hear it but decided not to comment as he knew it would only end up being a battle of wits that eventually I'd probably win.

"All the other groups met their sensei and took off on some adventure or something and Iruka-sensei's gone, too." Naruto pointed out the obvious and I finally sat up and looked at the small group of people.

"We know, okay?" Sakura said and some thumping was heard, making the two of us turn our gazes over to see what Naruto was doing. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura said in a bit of a hushed voice as she got up from her spot and walked over.

Naruto was standing on a small table, putting an eraser right on top of the door so that when our sensei finally did come in, it would fall right onto his head. Naruto only chuckled as he balanced it perfectly.

"Naruto!" Sakura said with both hands on her hips and I got up from my spot and walked up to her as well, looking at the overjoyed Naruto.

"That's what he gets for coming late. Surprise!" Naruto said and jumped off the table and began putting it back. I covered my mouth as I chuckled slightly at this. He was a kid but so was I, and this was a simple yet funny prank. If he fell for it, that is.

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura said and I looked over at her and smirked.

"Technically our sensei shouldn't be late either. I know two wrongs don't make a right, but at least we can get a good laugh out of this." I said with a wink and Sakura grumbled a bit though I could see the small hint of entertainment in her eyes.

"Huh. Our teacher's a Jounin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke said and I looked at Naruto who was frowning before I spoke up.

"And we're innocent little genin who could do no wrong. We have the element of surprise. He'd never suspect us to pull a prank before even meeting him!" I said while moving my pointer finger in the air so it would seem like my point made more sense than it actually did.

"I think Sasuke is right," Sakura said, defending her crush and I shot her a playful frown as I didn't really want to get on her bad side as I had already annoyed her earlier today.

That's when we saw a hand grabbing the edge of the door. We all turned our heads to look over, excited to see if he would actually fall for it. When he walked through the eraser fell right onto his head and I was actually shocked. Not because it worked, but because who it was.

Naruto began laughing and pointing at our sensei before speaking up, "I got him! He totally fell for it!" He said while clutching his stomach.

"I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that." Sakura defended herself, though a bit annoying since I'm sure she enjoyed the joke just as much as Naruto and I did. I then rose my hand.

"Oh, I would totally do something like that and was on board for the whole plan. Also, I find this to be hilarious." I said it all with a straight face for a bit more of a comedic touch. I know I wasn't funny, but gosh darn it I could try!

It was silent for a moment or two as we looked over our new sensei and he finally said something, with a lazy voice, "Hm. How can I put this?" He said while trying to think of the right words.

"My first impression of this group: You're a bunch of idiots." He finally said and I couldn't help the small chuckle before I gave him a mischievous look.

"I wonder how papa dearest would react if he found out his rival said his daughter was an idiot. Might make even more challenges." I said and he looked over at me, probably just realizing that I was indeed a part of this group.

"Ah except for you, Katsuko." He said though it was clear he was lying as he clearly didn't want to have even more competitions with Gai.

"We'll all be meeting up at the roof, don't keep me waiting," Kakashi said as he waved to us before leaving the room. I couldn't help but call out to him.

"Oh keep you waiting? Almost like how you kept us waiting for three hours? Got it." I yelled before looking at the rest of the group and Naruto was clearly not pleased with this turn of events.

"Katsuko, you know him?" Naruto asked and I shrugged a tad.

"In a way. He knows my father and therefore I've seen him around." I explained and it was mostly true. I didn't know the man all that well, as we had never really just sat around and talked, but I knew stories. Apparently, he was one bad butt ninja.

With that out of the way, we all began walking up the stairs of the academy to meet our sensei on the roof. As soon as we got out there I shivered slightly, as it was getting to be a bit later into the day when the temperature began to drop.

Once we were all up there we sat down in a bit of a circle, Kakashi leaning against the railing of the roof.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Kakashi said in his lazy drawl and I wanted to throw something to get him to be a bit more active. Maybe that was why Gai always challenged him, it was annoying to see someone so talented be so damn lazy all the time.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura chimed in and I glanced at her for a split second before turning back to our new sensei. Kakashi. The lazy ninja.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi explained and I looked between the group. I already knew a lot about most of them, Sasuke was a bit of a mystery but Sakura was an open book along with Naruto.

"Why don't you give us an example by introducing yourself first?" I said while letting my legs go in front of me and doing a bit of a stretch, since sitting in that classroom had really made me a bit antsy.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies." He said and Sakura turned to us and whispered.

"Well, that was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura said and we all agreed, though I didn't much care for it. He'd be our sensei for a good while, gave us plenty of time to dig up some dirt on him.

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." Kakashi said while looking towards Naruto.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He started, fiddling with his headband slightly, "I really like instant noodles, but my favorite is the one Iruka buys meat Ichiraku's ramen, or when Katsuko makes some homemade ramen. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to be ready. My hobbies are trying out all sorts of ramen and my dreams for the future is to become the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important!" Naruto said with a large grin. What a strange boy.

"Alright, next," Kakashi said while looking at Sakura who seemed more than happy to introduce herself.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, um, I mean, the person I like is." I could already tell what this was going to be and quickly zoned out. I was more focused on the bird on the opposite building. It looked like it was dancing. I played some music in my head to fill in the rest until I heard Sasuke start talking. Or at least, finish talking. Guess I zoned out for longer than I expected.

"What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He said and it was so serious the atmosphere changed. The edge was strong in this one.

"Alright, last one," Kakashi said and turned to me. I smiled brightly before my introduction.

"Hi! My name is Katsuko Mighto and I like surprising people!" I said with a giggle.

"Any other likes, dislikes?" Kakashi said, clearly bored at my introduction so I winked at him.

"I'll let you guys find out, and when you do it'll be a surprise. Yay!" I said being a bit girlier than usual just to mess with Kakashi since he did know how I was like. No doubt Gai always gushed about me and Kotori. He was one of those proud parents.

"Good. You're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said and I rose one of my eyebrows. What about the test? Don't we have one of those first?

"Uh, what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked all too gleefully as the excitement all but rolled off of him in waves.

"It's task the five of us will do together," Kakashi said and I made note he was being oddly specific in how he said that. It was obvious it would have all of us since we were a team. To have to put emphasis on it, was a bit odd. I knew exactly the type of test we'd be having at this point.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, leaning forward and I could've sworn the boy was going to fall over with how excited he was to finally be given an actual mission.

"A survival exercise." He spoke and it confirmed my suspicious. He was focused on working as a unit. His goal was for us to come together to complete a task.

 _"_ _It's good that you catch on so fast"_

I looked around as I tried to decipher where the voice came from. Was I slowly going insane or something? It sure felt like it, with how I was constantly hearing things.

"Huh, a survival exercise?" Naruto said, clearly disappointed with this. He probably had hopes we'd be raiding some other village and stealing all their ramen or something. No such luck.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura said and I glanced at her before piping in.

"Well if you think about it, ninjas never stop training. You have to constantly be getting better in order to survive." I pointed out and Sakura looked over at me with a small pout, though she knew I was right.

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi explained, making all of us a bit more interested.

"So uh, what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked, raising his hand a bit out of instinct as we always had to do so when we were academy students. Kakashi then thought it was the perfect time to chuckle ominously, looking at the ground and not at us.

"Oh nelly, this ain't gonna be fun," I muttered as I heard the chuckle. He clearly found something to be extremely interesting.

"Hey, hold on. That's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura asked, a bit unnerved by his sudden change of attitude.

"Huh, well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it," Kakashi said, continuing the ominous chuckling.

"Since when do you care if we liked something or not?" I asked as he clearly didn't as he made us wait for so long to pick us up.

"Of the twenty-eight graduates who just came here, only nine or ten will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen or nineteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass-fail test, and the chances you'll fail is around sixty-six percent. See? Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?" He asked though the knowledge was something I thought was something everyone knew. That's dad for informing me because if I hadn't known and this bomb was dropped, I'd be so mad.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here. Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto asked and I thought I should chime in.

"That was to get candidates. Whoever showed the most promise in becoming a genin is sent to a jounin to be properly tested. If they pass they become a team, if not you're sent back to the academy." I said as I remembered everything Gai told me.

"How'd you know that?" Kakashi asked, looking at me and I just smiled at him.

"My dad has a genin team of his own, y'know." I pointed out and the thought made him shiver though now he knew I came into this with more knowledge than the others.

"Anyway, that's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five tomorrow morning, and bring your ninja gear. That's it. You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke." He informed us and then in a flash he was gone.

I looked at my teammates and frowned at how they looked. They were all determined yet nervous.

"All of you guys better eat breakfast tomorrow. I'm not sure if he's serious or not but I say it's worth the risk. If you're starving you'll basically be useless on the field, got it?" I asked as I looked between them. Sakura blushed a bit and looked down, as she had clearly decided she wouldn't be eating. Sasuke and Naruto both didn't say a word. All three of them just got up and left.

I put a hand on my hip and watched them leave. Well, I best get to training. I had a long day ahead of me, and I for one didn't want to be dead on my feet.

I ended up sprinting to the daycare to pick up Kotori and the two of us went to the training fields, where I took out the glorious Nagini.

"Hello, my love," I said while looking at the beautiful weapon that I had been training day and night to properly wields. I probably wouldn't use it tomorrow as I still needed practice and if I couldn't fully utilize a weapon, I'd only be brought down by a jounin like Kakashi.

"Kitty, you bein weird again," Kotori said while looking at me, who was still looking at the scythe and somewhat at her. I glanced over at her with a frown.

"Ah come on now, Tori, one day you'll be able to appreciate a beautiful weapon like Nagini," I explained to her with a gentle smile and she just gave me an incredulous look before going back to coloring pages in her coloring book. Leaving me to train.

After a good hour or two, Kotori was growing bored and voiced it. Well, she tried to throw a crayon at me which I caught while doing a handstand. I liked to think of myself as cool. I mean catching a crayon from a toddler wasn't a big deal but I still liked to think it was.

"Kitty, bored," Kotori said while pointing to herself and I dropped down and walked over, crouching down so we were eye level.

"Want to learn how to do the splits?" I asked her with a blank expression and she lit up. She always liked it when I taught her simple things like doing a small flip or something. I was beginning to think she would actually one day enroll at the academy once she was old enough.

Another hour passed us by and I decided it was time to go home and grab something to eat. Kotori was more than happy as she was pretty tired out from the stretches I was making her do so she'd be flexible enough to do the splits. Luckily she was still young and far more flexible that an adult.

The next day I woke up bright and early, at four in the morning to be exact. I rolled out of the bed and heard Kotori grumbling a bit as she reached out for my warmth, not finding it. I looked over at Ningame who was staring at the two of us.

"You have your test today, right? Your actual test?" Ningame asked me and I sat up and rubbed one of my eyes while letting out a loud yawn.

"You betcha. Kakashi isn't going to know what hit him. The power of youth shall prevail!" I said while throwing a fist in the air. It was only a half joke, but still.

"Kakashi sure has his hands full with you on his team now, not to mention Naruto." Ningame pointed out and I smirked as I stood up and shook Kotori a bit to get her to come to.

"Obviously, at least there will never be a dull moment," I said as Kotori opened her eyes and reached out so I could pick her up and out of the bed. I placed her down and stretched my stiff back before sighing in content.

"I wonder how Gai will react knowing his rival now has his daughter on their team," Ningame said as Gai clearly didn't know. It was only four days since he had left, so I'd still be having to wait for a little over a week to tell him. Unless he summons Ningame for some reason, which I doubt he'd have to on a C-ranked mission.

"I'm sure he'll be excited but will most likely need to give Kakashi a talk. He can be a bit overprotective at times." I laughed as I remembered a few accounts during my training that I could've gotten seriously injured and how he went crazy trying to make sure I was fine.

I turned to Kotori and ruffled her hair before speaking, "Go and brush your teeth and hair. I'll put your clothes on the bed so get dressed. I'll go start breakfast." I said and she just nodded. Despite normally me having to help her with everything, she was capable of being independent. She just chose not to most of the time.

I saw her scuttled out of the room and Ningame and I went to the kitchen and got to making some banana and cinnamon porridge for breakfast.

Soon the two of us had eaten and were ready for the day and it wasn't even five yet.

"Want to walk to the daycare or want me to carry you?" I asked Kotori who was now wide awake, used to my early morning schedule. She tapped her bottom lip with her finger before looking up at me with a smile.

"Carry me!" She said and I chuckled as I bent down so she could climb onto my back and I hurriedly made our way to the daycare, making a few detours on the way where I knew there were some wildflowers since Kotori seemed to enjoy those a lot.

I dropped her off and headed to the training field, and surprisingly I wasn't the first one there. Sasuke stood in the clearing and I smirked as I saw him and hopped right next to him, startling him a bit as I was always making an attempt to be silent.

"Morning, you're here early. It's one four fifty." I said while plopping down to begin my stretches as I clearly didn't have time to do so in the morning unless I was planning on waking up at three in the morning.

Soon Sakura and Naruto came into the clearing and I noticed how dead they looked.

"Morning…" Sakura yawned while rubbing her eyes and Naruto said the same thing, though he wasn't even looking up. He was walking with his eyes closed. So dramatic.

"Morning guys, you look dead. Did you guys get breakfast before coming here?" I asked with a hand on my hip, being particularly chipper despite the early hour.

"Mhm no. I barely had time to get here." Sakura said and I tsked as I realized Naruto and Sasuke hadn't eaten as well. Shame on them. They were going to be dead if they didn't have energy and I didn't have the foresight to bring extra food for them to snack on.

"Well then let's hope we can get this done and over with fast," I said with a small sigh, as I knew that by noon the hunger pains would start setting in and they'd be extra sluggish.

"Right…where's your pack, Kotori?" Sakura asked as I noticed they all had bags. I forgot most people used bags. I pulled a small scroll from my leg warmer and showed them with a smile.

"Summoning scroll. Got all my supplies right in here." I said as I slipped it back in. In truth, it was a pretty good scroll that could hold a lot of things and it would react to nature chakra so I could actually use it. Jiraiya had been the one kind enough to make it for me.

"That's so cool, but don't they cost a lot?" Sakura said as she watched me put it away and I nodded.

"It does, but I happen to know someone who got annoyed with me constantly lugging all my stuff around when we trained, so he made this for me." It was the truth. Jiraiya, on the few occasions he was willing to help me harness the nature chakra, got tired of all the stuff I'd bring and eventually just tossed this at me and said 'have fun'. It also helped that it forced me to use nature chakra every time I wanted something from it, so I was constantly having to practice focusing on it.

Just as last time, the four of us had to wait and I was able to watch as the sun came up over the horizon. Kakashi was pretty late. If he was going to do this for every time we had to train, I'd be forced to get Gai to tell me where he lived so I could manually drag him out of bed. I disliked tardiness.

By the time Kakashi finally arrived, the sun was already high in the sky. I had managed to do all my stretches and was sitting back to back with Naruto; Sakura was beside me and Sasuke was the only one standing.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi asked as soon as he got there and I shot him a glare.

"Start coming on time or else you'll regret it. Believe it or not sitting around is a waste of our time. We could've been going through some katas or something if we had known it would take you this long." I said, crossing my arms. I disliked tardiness, however, I disliked not being able to do my normal morning routine even more. I had to stop my workout and morning run today so I could be here on time. He had us waiting for so long while I could've been practicing and that I wouldn't sit idly by for.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said and I huffed, crossing my arms. I wasn't normally used to being so vulgar and I'm sure the words that came out of my mouth would make my father feint, but I was not in the mood. I had hungry teammates and way too much built up energy.

"You're gonna have a black cat stuck in your ass if you pull this again," I said with a straight face and Naruto began chuckling as he knew I didn't typically like to curse.

"I didn't realize you were the violent one, Katsuko," Kakashi said with an eye smile and I glared at him.

"Normally I'm not but I'm in a particularly foul mood right now from not doing my morning run." It was mostly true. I was also just irritated for no reason and I could only blame the oncoming puberty. I was still young but it would soon be here.

"Well, let's get started," Kakashi said as he coughed into his hand and we all watched him. He placed a small timer onto a log and we all looked at it.

"Here we go. It's set for noon." I said while tapping it to get it to start ticking, "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He said and jingled three bells.

"If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi said and, as I snapped out of my bad mood trance at the sound of a challenge, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Katsuko?" Kakashi said and a small glimmer was in my eye.

"So if you eat in front of us does that mean we can see you without your mask because honestly, that's so worth it. Not even Gai has seen your face without it." I said and Kakashi just sighed. It was a legitimate question. I wanted to see what he looked like under the mask.

"I think not," Kakashi said and then Sakura spoke up.

"Wait a minute! There's four of us. How come there are only three bells?" Sakura asked and I frowned. She had a point. I thought the whole point of this was teamwork but he seemed to be pinning us up against one another.

"Heh, well, that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified and failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy." Kakashi said while jingling the bells again.

"You see most genin teams are made up of three genins, not four. This way we can weed out the weakest link and have a normal genin squad. Then again, all four of you could also flunk out as well" What he said was making a lot of sense. I never heard of a five-man cell before.

"You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." Kakashi instructed and I blinked. So just go after him like I want to kill him? That's easy enough with the stunt be pulled this morning.

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei," Sakura said, obviously a bit concerned with having to attack her sensei as though he were an enemy.

"Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Naruto laughed and I couldn't help but smirk at the memory before coughing.

"If we, fresh genin, managed to injure an elite jounin then we should be promoted for chunin straight away because that's quite the accomplishment," I said and Naruto frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Is this guy really that good?" Naruto murmured and I smirked a bit.

"He wouldn't be a jounin if he weren't deadly," I commented before turning back to him. For some odd reason, I felt a small rush going through me. I had only ever sparred against academy students before or Gai. The thought of going up against a jounin like Kakashi was exciting yet terrifying.

"Alright, when I say start you can begin," Kakashi said while looking between all of us. Naruto was clearly annoyed with how he was stating everything, but as soon as he said start we all disappeared. Except for Naruto.

"A ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively," Kakashi said while looking anywhere but where Naruto was. When he did spot him he just stared for a second.

"You and me! Right now! Fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto shouted and I had to hold in the sigh that wanted to escape. I love the boy to pieces, I swear. He was one of my closest friends and I'd do anything for him. However, despite all this, I'm willing to admit he isn't the brightest ninja yet.

"You know, compared to the others you're a little bit weird," Kakashi said and at that moment I grabbed something from the pack on my leg and then darted out from my hiding spot in the trees. I made a made dash and once I reached Naruto I latched onto his arm and threw down the items.

"Smoke bomb-no-Jutsu," I shouted before disappearing before it would disperse so it would leave Kakashi a bit confused as to what happened. As I ran, Naruto in hand, one of my hands happened to be covering his mouth so his screaming wouldn't be heard. That was something I didn't really want to admit to.

Once we were far enough away I dropped Naruto who fell on his butt and put both hands on my hips, giving him the stink eye. He shot the same look at me before speaking up.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head and I sighed.

"Didn't I tell you forever ago that you can't rush into things. That guy is a jounin, an elite ninja. We're fresh genin, the bottom of the food chain. He could demolish you with his pinky finger. Instead of charging straight in there I thought it would be best if we made an actual plan." I said and Naruto sat up and glared.

"That guys' not so great, he couldn't even dodge the eraser from yesterday," Naruto said and I shook my head.

"Let me tell you a little something that I found out about through studying." I said, a bit ashamed to admit I had to actually study on Kakashi last night as I was just a tad curious about the man, "Iruka-sensei is a chunin. He was promoted at the age of sixteen. You remember how Iruka-sensei outclassed us, correct?" I asked as it was obvious since he had many years on us with being a ninja.

"Well…ya," Naruto said and I sighed as I coughed into my hand.

"Kakashi became a chunin at age six. You know, the same age we entered the academy. He became a jounin at age ten. He was already an elite ninja while at that age we were still learning the proper taijutsu katas. We're so outclassed it isn't even funny." I said while leaning closer to Naruto who swallowed a lump of saliva. It was good to know he finally knew the position we were in.

"Then how are we going to get the bells from him?" Naruto asked and I thought for a moment.

"I suspect he won't be going at his full potential since we are fresh genin, so if all four of us came together we'd be able to get the bells…in theory. We'd also need a game plan of course but first, we need the others to join us." I explained to Naruto who nodded his head, finally accepting that I did know a thing or two.

"Okay, but he only has three bells," Naruto said but I shook my head and smiled.

"I have a plan for that as well, don't worry," I said while poking his forehead in a teasing manner and, as he'd known me for a good couple of years, he decided not to question me and just go along with it.

"Alright, then how are we going to get the others to work with us?" Naruto asked, confused as he knew Sasuke hated him and Sakura found him to be rather annoying.

"I also have a plan for that, now follow me and be as silent as you can, alright?" I asked, lowering my voice. He just nodded before we began to dash, I made sure to lower my speed so he wouldn't lose me.

I closed my eyes and focused on the chakra around us. The nature chakra tended to react to chakra around humans and, in a weird way, cling to them in a way. Not much, but enough for the disturbance to be noticed if you could sense the nature chakra.

Locating everyone was no easy task as I wasn't too used to sensing people with this ability, but I was able to pick up the smaller figures and dashed towards the first one. Sasuke.

The moment I saw his raven hair I smirked and knew he could see us and turned his head with a glare.

"What are you idiots doing?" Sasuke said and I huffed before looking him straight in the eyes.

"I told you before, we're a team. We're doing this, as a team. Whether you like it or not. Got it. Now help us find Sakura." I said and Sasuke shot me a glare.

"You'll only slow me down." He was quick to say and I snorted a bit and covered my mouth.

"Ya, okay I'd love to see a fresh genin pitted up against a seasoned jounin. That'll be fun. I'm sure you could totally handle him by yourself. No offense, but you're not that good yet. None of us are. Our only shot at those bells is to work together." I said and he frowned before realizing I was making sense.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked and I shrugged and shot him a mischievous smile.

"Ah, I'm sure we can come up with one, now off to grab Sakura. Come on, I'm not going to slow down for the two of you." I said while jumping off the tree and running to where Sakura was. No surprise that she happily joined our efforts as Sasuke was willing to help out. Not to mention Sakura had a good head on her shoulders, even if most of the times it was clouded by desire, she was smart and analytical. She had probably already deduced it would be impossible for us to take him down by ourselves.

"So have you thought of a plan?" Sasuke asked once we were all hidden in a small area, where we could see Kakashi as he lazily flipped through a familiar orange book.

"Kinda," I admitted as I thought about it some more and Sasuke was clearly annoyed.

"Wait, you gathered us all here and you don't even have a plan?" Sakura asked, a bit disappointed in me and I shook my head.

"Like I said, I kinda have one. Just remember I have no confidence in my battle strategies yet. Not sure if this will work but it's worth a shot." I said and they looked towards me.

"Sasuke…you have an explosive tag on you, correct?" I asked and he nodded before turning to Naruto, "And you can make multiple shadow clones, right?" I asked Naruto since he told me that's how he got promoted.

"Ya I can." He said and I looked at Sakura with a smile.

"And we're smart, so we already have this part down. Alright. Naruto I need you to make a couple of clones and station them around the clearing. Sasuke, I need you to detonate the explosive tag. Then I need one of Naruto's clones to have a mock fight with you. Act as though you guys were bickering. Wouldn't be too shocking with how you two act around one another." Mentally I was thinking of my ship but I knew now wasn't the time.

"Wait, you want me and Sasuke to fight?" Naruto asked and I nodded my head.

"We'll be needing a distraction while Sakura and I set up. The explosive tag will be so Kakashi will immediately go and investigate, only to see his two students fighting. He'll no doubt break you up, as you guys are fresh genin and the explosion just means it is a serious argument." I explained and they were finally starting to listen.

"Once that begins Sakura and I will be on opposite sides of the clearing, hiding. Sasuke, I have a feeling he'll have to restrain you two physically. Naruto will disperse the clone you were fighting with and you see if you can get a good kick or punch in. He might be caught off guard. That's when Naruto and his clones will come in and attack. With all of Naruto's clones and yourself fighting him, he'll be distracted. Long enough for me to shoot off some senbon needles at the bells and send them flying. Sakura will gather the needles and the bells that they took with them." I explained and now the plan was starting to make some sense. Wasn't sure how good I was at explaining it, but I felt like it would work.

"That might actually work," Sasuke said and I nodded my head with a cheeky smirk.

"Of course. You guys will know when Sakura has all the bells collected because she'll throw a kunai with an explosive tag in the air. At that point Sasuke and Naruto will break away, leaving Kakashi with the Naruto clones and we'll all meet up in the middle. Sakura distributes the bells and bam, we pass." I said with a shrug and they all looked between us.

"There are only three bells though," Sakura said and I nodded with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that too." In actuality, I didn't have a plan that meant we'd all pass, but I still had a plan.

"Alright, then I guess operation senbon bells are a go," I said with a smirk as I thought of the name last minute. Wasn't overly creative but it worked.

At that, we began setting the plan into motion. In theory, it sounded pretty good, but we wouldn't know until we put it to the test. What better time than now?

We all entered one of the clearings in the training grounds and Naruto summoned up about twenty clones, far more than I would've suspected. Perhaps that's why he was never able to do the simple clone Jutsu. That required too little chakra and he had so much he needed to let it all come out. Not the best strategy but it worked.

Sakura and I went across the clearing so we were parallel to one another and could easily spot each other. Naruto was hidden in the bushes with his other clones, ready for the ambush. Sasuke threw a kunai in the air, explosive tag on it, and activated it. The loud explosion sent a shiver down my spine as I watched him and clone Naruto duke it out.

Sasuke, surprisingly enough even went so far as to act, saying Naruto was an idiot and all that. Clone Naruto also bickered and soon Kakashi could see what was going on and in the blink of an eye, he had grabbed both boys by the scruff of their shirts.

Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and I heard a harsh sound of someone getting kicked right in the face and mentally cheered Sasuke on as he got him right on the cheek. Good job. Naruto's clones, as well as himself, hid in the cluster, came at Kakashi.

As soon as the distraction started they made sure to keep Kakashi in one place, for the most part, making it easy for me to aim my senbon needles and hit the bells from off his waist. They each landed on a different tree and Sakura ran to get them all before Kakashi could tell what was going on.

She then threw a kunai high in the air and let it explode. Smoke filled the training grounds as not only had there been an explosion, but all of Naruto's clones dispersed. We all met in the middle of the fields. As soon as the smoke disappeared Kakashi was able to see us all standing there triumphantly. Sakura had already thrown a bell to Sasuke and Naruto, but I made her keep her bell.

"So you guys managed to get the bells, well except for Katsuko," Kakashi said as he noticed I was the only one without a bell.

"Ya, I don't have one. Probably because there's four of us and only three bells, but who knows, right?" I sarcastically said and Kakashi did an eye smile before walking over to us.

"So Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all officially pass," Kakashi said and looked at them before, surprisingly enough, Sakura came to my defense.

"No, Katsuko can pass. She came up with the plan, I just collected the bells." Sakura said while holding the bell out to me, which was a shocker. I felt like Naruto would be the first to hand me a bell, but no. It was Sakura.

"Come now, Sakura. I think this team needs someone competent in controlling chakra, so you're the best fit." I explained to her, still thinking she'd make a fine medical-nin, and I say just about every ninja team needed one of those. Sakura blushed at the praise before Naruto then came in.

"No, you can take mine instead. We all know I'm too awesome to not pass the second time around. Either way, I'll become Hokage, this will just be a small delay. You deserve it." Naruto said and I once again declined the bell.

"They're right, you were the one who came up with the whole plan. If anyone deserves a bell, it's you." Sasuke said and I sighed before looking at Kakashi.

"Well, you see how it is. We're a team now, sensei. If one of us fails, I guess we all fail." I said as all of them were more than willing to give up being a ninja and going back to the academy just so I could be promoted, and even I would be willing to throw in my headband for them.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice." Kakashi said and there was a pregnant pause, "You pass. All of you." Kakashi finally stated and all our eyes widened as we looked between one another. Did we hear that right?

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura both said as they looked at Kakashi with dumbfounded expressions.

"You passed." He said again, though this time slower so we'd get it.

We all looked at one another with smiles on our faces, minus Sasuke but I could tell he was prideful in the accomplishment.

"We did it!" Naruto said while throwing a fist in the air and Sakura and I began to laugh in glee at this revelation. We'd all be on a team. The four of us. How crazy was that?

"Remember, in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum. You all stood up for one another, something none of the teams before you had done." Kakashi said and I looked at everyone, and Naruto seemed to be a bit moved.

"Y-you know he's kind of cool," Naruto said as tears threatened to escape his eyes as he was now realizing he was a ninja and he had done it.

"Mission is finished, everyone passes. Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow! Now let's go home." Kakashi said and with that, we all looked at one another.

We were now all officially genin. Team seven would sure be an interesting one.

* * *

 _ **Should Zabuza and Haku be spared from their original fate? Review to let me know your opinion.**_

 _A/N -_

 _Um, so…next chapter is the start of the ZabuHaku arc. Yes, I totally just used their ship name for the arc, don't judge. I'm not sure if I'm going to be writing it all into one chapter or split it up into parts, but if I don't update next week just assume I'm writing a 10k+ chapter for the arc, alright?_

* * *

Omake #1

"Jiraiya…so you said if I trained really hard I could harness the nature chakra, right?" I asked while concentrating around me. Jiraiya had made his first visit since giving me the seal and was now trying to teach me how to use it.

"In theory." He said and I nodded, still trying to concentrate. I couldn't feel anything. Well except a rather perverse aura coming off of the man who was supposed to be instructing me.

"Do we have to train right here?" I asked him, opening one of my eyes to see him looking through a hole in the fence, his nose dripping a bit.

"If you can handle channeling the chakra with distractions it'll help you in battle." He said and I shook my head.

"I still don't see why we need to do this behind the bathhouse, especially right next to the female area," I said, glancing at the perverse old man.

"I'm researching, now shut up kid." He said while shushing me. I only rolled my eyes before continuing my meditation. I think I could feel something. Oh…wait…it's just annoyance.


End file.
